Reading You
by KnightOfHeartProtectorOfSoul
Summary: Your name is DAVE STRIDER. You are a MIND READER whose abilities are PATHETICALLY WEAK and PHYSICALLY DAMAGING due to a LACK OF TRAINING. You're starting college with your new room mate, JOHN EGBERT. who seems like a CHILL GUY.
1. Introductions

When you're a mind reader, life isn't as easy or fun as people might think it to be.

When you see it on TV, they make it sound either impossible to live with, or something fun to mess about with. And it isn't really like that at all. It isn't some burden or curse, it's just a massive pain in the ass. And it sucks.

The headaches, are probably a big reason for how much they suck. Every now and then, and always more frequent than what you'd like, you're hit with migraines of the 100th degree, if that's even a thing. You suppose it isn't. But then you decide that it is now, and it hurts like 50 trillion kicks to 50 trillion simultaneous ball sacks. Ouch.

Better be careful. You always try and be careful of what you think. For the simple reason of there could be other mind readers out there, if you're here, why wouldn't there be more? Or others with different "powers" or "Abilities", or whatever you call this.

Your name is Dave Strider. And today you're going to your new, fancy, Washington college, to meet your roommate and settle in, get your room just how you like it and your school stuff sorted, and try not to read the probably hundreds of minds that you will be in range of.

You only succeeded the arduous task that is high-school by being aloof, isolated, and in a constant state of mental concentration. _Don't read their minds. _

"_How do you find x?! I forgot! Fuck! Does Stacy know?"_

_**Don't read their minds. **_

"_Why did I get this job? Maybe I should retire."_

_**Don't read their minds!**_

It certainly wasn't fun.

But that's over now. And as you approach the large building, nervousness builds, and whispers of thoughts start to become more apparent by the second. _Shit. _

Stifling your powers makes you woozy. Clinging to the nearest solid object, which so happens to be your Bro's polo. He drops your things and puts a hand on each shoulder. Face pulled slightly in concern.

"You okay 'lil man?" he asks you this quietly, and you aren't really sure how to talk for a second. But you nod. He nods back, and you let yourself take a second to chill the fuck out, and then you release the vice grip on the white polo shirt.

Your Bro knows about your power. When you answered his thoughts without even realising, when people were scared to go near the kid who answered questions that had yet to be asked aloud. The kid with the red eyes, the _demon child. _

Sure your childhood wasn't the best, but who can say they had a perfect childhood?

"Just calm down, then you should be okay." He says, he's gone back to carrying your bag (and laptop bag! Your sheathed sword is slung over his shoulder) and dragging your red suitcase toward your dorm. Whoever you were sharing with better not have weird thoughts, at least not too often. Because you can't deal with that shit 24/7.

Upon arrival, he dumps your things (one red suitcase with matching travel bag, one sword in it's fancy as fuck sheath your Bro bought so you don't accidently slice your roommate, and one laptop bag) and turns to get the rest. You begin unpacking.

When you were younger, your Bro thought you had something wrong with your head. Maybe you were hallucinating? Maybe it was a phase, an imaginary friend. Or maybe his brother literally could read minds.

How he figured this out was the douchiest thing ever.

"_Bro! Stop thinking about those puppets like that dammit! No! Bro stop. Bro. no." _

He didn't stop until he was sure that you were reading his mind. And then an extra hour because he's an asshole.

And so you let your power roam. Like opening a tied bag full of pure _energy _bursting to get out. Thoughts hit you. But not as many as you thought. A guy was yelling two doors down, in his mind, about "Dumbass juggolo clowns" and his roommate was high as fuck and his thoughts were fucking bullshit about miracles.

And soon enough, Bro was grumbling about what a lazy shit you are for not carrying this shit yourself. You snicker. Stopping before he even reaches your door.

Your room has two beds, you'd asked for as few roommates as possible, which thankfully turns out to be one. He seems to have already arrived. His bed is made with –was that ghost bed sheets? Yes they are. Holy shit. What a dork.

He didn't seem to be around. At least you don't think so? You don't really know what he sounds like yet. Or looks like. Yeah.

He has a shelf of CD's and DVD's too. They look shit, so that's going to be awkward. But the keyboard in the corner looks promising. You walk across the room back to Bro, who's taking a second before getting your turntables, because you aren't leaving home without them in any way. No. Fuck that.

You nod to him. He clearly is still pissed you aren't helping. He raises an eyebrow. Yeah he is.

Oh well.

"Do I even need to say it, or do you already know what a lazy asshole you are?" he crosses his arms, he's smirking, so he isn't actually _that _mad at you.

"I've heard. Never realised you could get so creative in your own mind, Bro." your smirking now, you realise.

"You don't know the half of it. I'm going to get your tables. Don't destroy the place while I'm gone." An eye roll that your brother could probably feel coming from you and a chuckle later, he's out the door and heading back to the Strider-mobile. Otherwise known as a rusty red-but-orange-with-rust truck that is kept for ironic reasons.

After your tables are set up, you feel the overwhelming urge to do something fond and brotherly to say goodbye to your brother before he walks out the door.

It seems, ironically enough, that your brother is the mind reader in that moment. That moment where you are letting childhood go completely, and living on your own, your brother miles away. If you were a weaker man, you would feel your eyes welling with tears, but you don't.

"C'mere" is all your brother says. You share a slightly ironic tender bro embrace. He pats your back, and his thoughts are screaming at him not to get as emotional as he is, and it brings a smile to your face. He doesn't need to be as worked up and emotional as he is. Even though he looks stone cold emotionless. You learned from the best.

"Don't worry Bro, I'm visiting in a few months. I'm not leaving you alone just yet man." He smiles.

_You better not bro. believe or not I'll miss you and your mind reading bullshit, and general tomfuckery. So look forward to me crashing campus to embarrass the shit out of you and whatever girlfriend/boyfriend you have or want to have at the time. I fucking breathe for that moment. I might even bring Lil' Cal._

The rather long train of thought you tuned in from your brother made you shake your head, because fuck that puppet. And fuck that guy for reminding you that you're going to miss him too.

"I'll miss your various types of bullshit too. But don't fucking do that or I will say every thought you fucking think for the rest of your life." Smooth. You class it as a decent threat.

"Fair enough, no Lil'Cal." You nod. It's close enough.

After Bro goes far enough away his thoughts blend with the others in your range and fade away, you set to work unpacking and arranging you things.

You also block out the various thoughts chatting within range of you. Your range isn't very far, less than ear-shoot.

It doesn't take as long as you thought. Your Bro set up your tables (since he's a master of all things machine-related and you would've probably broken something) and your four-suits bedcovers are on the single bed. Good luck getting laid, you think, single beds suck for that shit.

You think.

The fact you're a giant virgin prohibits you from knowing.

You trace the hearts suit on the bedcovers. Then a diamond, a spade and a club. Love is confusing. Even though you can read the minds of others, it never gave you a better insight on love. Because people view it differently, and you had to crack out the good ole' brain bleach after poking in the minds of some jocks, they were treating it like a _sport. _

You want to get laid as much as the next guy, but it deals with real emotions and real people. It isn't _a game. _

Okay. You got a little deep there. How about no.

You have a few of your dead things on a nearby wooden shelf. There are only a few from your collection as you decided to travel light, and buy new things when possible, which probably won't be very often but whatever. You put the three preserved dead things on the bottom shelf, hidden if you were to look at the shelves from the door, by the wood joining the three shelves together, it looked like a box, honestly. With three shelves going through it.

Your CD's and few DVD's (which may or may not save you from your roommates apparent bad taste) are also put on a shelf, the middle one. The rest of the bottom shelf is filled with empty, partially and fully filled notebooks, books for studying, reading, and a diary in case you want to, for irony, of course.

It seems the two of you will be sharing one bathroom, attached to your roommate's side of the room. You haven't checked it out yet, but you will in a minute. But even though you are sharing a bathroom, each of you are blessed with a desk. You open the top drawer of the simple wooden desk, and walk over to your now open and half emptied case, pulling out your "Stash" of painkillers, you shove them in the drawer.

After putting the rest of your clothes in your wardrobe (another thing you seem to have been blessed with to yourself) you change your mind and put them in the bottom drawer. You fill the top drawer with the study material you bothered to bring.

You wrestle with your now empty suitcase under the bed, with a few curses and grunts, it is under your bed. Your large red travelling bag still has toiletries, headphones, chargers, and the ever important DS (with charger) and your beloved camera (which you need to be more careful with) for those days when you are bored as fuck, and for filming and taking pictures. It's a simple camera, that videos and takes pictures and has an annoying beeping sound when you do basically _anything. _And thankfully for your wallet it has rechargeable batteries, and it's charger is seated next to it in the drawer.

The orange, shaded smuppets you find in the side pocket of your bag, makes you laugh, and shove it into the bottom of your wardrobe. If you miss your Bro, you guess you can bear with the puppet for a few minutes on those homesick nights you're bound to experience now and then.

You placed your textbooks and schedule on your bed when you originally received it, and you then decided to move it onto your desk.

Emptying the bag of its remaining contents, you shove it under the bed with the case, definitely much less trouble.

The middle drawer is then filled with your various wires. Chargers (phone, DS, camera, laptop), handheld consoles, headphones (except your prime pair, beats, you have those around your neck right now. Just a couple pairs of cheap wire earphones are in your drawer. In case you need some spares. Always have spares. Always.) You place your razor, aftershave, shampoo, (conditioner too, green apple for both.) and body wash. The shower looks good, and seems easy enough to work, making the trauma of "this shower isn't fucking mine how the ever loving fuck do I work this little bitch oh sweet Jesus no this is too hot fucking _balls _now I'm freezing what the ever loving balls do I do" less likely. Because everyone knows a shower that isn't yours is a minefield, a no-man's land where one wrong move can embarrass you and burn you. Then probably freeze you.

So you might be saved from embarrassment.

Returning to the main room, you suddenly realise you don't know what to do with your time. You see your roommate bought himself a cheap TV, and it's still in its box, looking between the space on his desk and the large (rather shitty looking) DVD collection, so you know exactly what it's for.

You guess you could go on your laptop? It's been long forgotten about in the corner of your bed. As you pull it towards you from where Bro dumped it, you stop and move your sword.

You stuff in the bottom of the wardrobe, and the move to sit back down and begin unzipping the bag.

Before you can even open the bag, your mental safeguard ripples within your mind, signalling a new voice. New thoughts that are approaching closer, if the footsteps you hear go with the thoughts your thinking of.

The door opens.

"Oh! Hello! I'm John! I was wondering when you'd get here!" he sits on his ghost bed sheets, and smiles at you. Well shit.

You set down the laptop bag, and shuffle to the edge of the bed, "sup, I'm Dave. I was wondering when I'd get to meet you too." John nods to you. You allow yourself to read his thoughts, and see what he's thinking about you.

"_Wow, he seems cool! Except for the shades, he's indoors, it's kinda dumb, but whatever, I hope we get along. Since we're living together and stuff. Okay. He's staring at me. Have I got something on my face?" _

Oh shit. You gather your power back in, the thoughts that were muttering in the background, fading into silence, shortly followed by John's thoughts, since you long ago figured out how to read only one mind at a time.

"So, what are you studying?" you ask, hoping the staring could be passed off as thinking. And that you can feel a little less awkward, and that tinge of embarrassment can maybe just, y'know, **fuck off.**

"Well, I had a tough choice actually! I was gonna major in Music, but I decided it would be best if I left it as a hobby, and I had a few other ideas that were kinda boring honestly, So I'm studying Marine Biology! Which is pretty cool I guess." You nod, not bad.

"I was gonna major in Music too actually. But I opted for Film and Photography. I could be a director or some shit." John smiles. He seems to do that a lot. Or maybe he never stopped? Fuck knows.

"Well it's been great meeting you Dave! I came in here to grab my schedule, I met a girl studying the same thing as me! So I want to see if everyone who takes the course gets classes at the same time or what!" you nod again, he's making friends already? Damn. You get the feeling your attempts at friendship will involve questions about your shitty pointy anime shades your Bro's let you wear from the age of about 7. When you moved from one part of Texas to another. Good times, all those forges notes from doctors your Bro helped you make, and notes from him to the school, and all those-

Okay no they weren't good times. Point is people are going to question the shades, and then you're going to be classes as the school asshole and forever alone. Except for apparently John? But he _did _question the shades.

Whatever.

"Maybe you could introduce me to all these great friends you've been making? Since I just got here?" you weren't too hopeful, but John seems like a nice enough guy.

"Sure!" by this point he'd rooted through his desk drawers, (he doesn't seem to be too terribly organised) and found a slightly crumpled piece of paper you can only assume is his schedule.

"Thanks man." Is all you say, as you brace yourself for some mega-important (and probably awkward) socialising.

_**A new story, with an old pairing, a new writing style, using an old setting. I know Blissful Distraction needs to be updated, but my moirail went "MIA" for a while, and the last chapter was purely me, and I have run out of steam. In the sense of I am unsure of where to take it, as it is in such a delicate place, so I hope I can appease you with a new story I am unsure what to do with. Basically I don't have a plot set out. But I have made a start, and I can assure you I will attempt to continue it and improve my skills of story-telling even more. **_


	2. The Girl Who Knows More Than She Should

He takes you down to the cafeteria. And _fucking hell. _The voices of 50 people thinking, some incredibly loudly (you think you hear the guy from two doors down again, god his thoughts are loud) and you need to take a second. With nothing to grab onto and no-one who knows your secret (secret. Wow. Way to make it sound cool.) It was difficult to pass off as normal. You put your head in your hand and pulled your own hair a little with how hard you griped it, the light-headedness and pain that came with sealing your powers away almost 24/7 and suddenly stifling them further slowly passing.

John had stopped and turned back to you. He looked concerned. You tuned into his thoughts. how best to lie?

That was another pain in the ass that came with mind-reading. Lying whenever you stifled your powers, or accidently answered someone, or all the days the headaches were too much and you stayed home. Listening to Bro's dumb thoughts instead.

_Is he okay? What happened! _

You get the feeling a few other people are thinking similar things.

"I'm fine, I just had one of those weird head-rush random lightheaded things. Shit was pretty intense." You made a mental note to slowly close your mind so you didn't have a seizure or collapsed for stifling your power like this.

"…Okay. Come on! The people I was talking about are over here!" you don't bother delving into his thoughts again. He continues leading you through the people and tables and various scattered chairs (seriously people, tuck in your chairs. Life lesson of the day.) Until a rather large group of people, sitting at _two _tables came into view. He stops but makes no move to sit down. You hear yelling and realise this was the person with the loud thoughts.

You stop yourself saying so out loud.

"Hey! Feferi! I got my Schedule!" he says brightly, and you realise the two of you aren't staying.

"shella! Let me just fish mine out!" did you just hear what you thought you heard. This chick using _two _fish puns in _one _sentence.

Go her. She has mastered the art of fish punnery.

You, for a moment are tempted to try and pick through her mind (as you know is an extention and inevitable upgrade to your abilities) to try and see just _how many _fish puns she knows.

But alas, you can't.

Because trying to do so causes you to have a fucking psychic attack and bleed to death on the floor, because you fuck your powers over too much.

Okay, that was a bit of an exaggeration. You wouldn't bleed _to death. _But you _certainly _would irreparably _ruin _some poor assholes floor. And have this mental shut down and collapse. But that would be the first thing to happen.

It's because you only use your powers here and there and bottle them up and stop them and hold them back but then only let them go for a little bit and it seriously fucks you over.

But it's how you have to live without getting experimented on. Or some bullshit. Can they even do that?

You guess it's another pain in the ass to add to the list.

Anyway. The knowledge of fish punnery simply _isn't worth it. _

She finds her schedule and her and John spend five minutes getting reely really excited about the fact that they're in the same class for like _everything. _

You stand there awkwardly. Because you have the social skills of a brick, and don't know these people. John hasn't even introduced you. Rude.

As if you had projected the thought into his cute little head, he turns back to you, schedule in hand.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Sorry guys! This, is Dave. He's my roommate!" you wave at them, and most of them wave back. A couple of the guys are wet blankets and decide to barely acknowledge your existence. Like the guy with the purple streak in his hair, sitting next to the guy with the red and blue glasses. Who, was sitting next to-

A chick who was standing up to greet you.

Fuck.

She stands really close to you, and smiles. Her eyes are an almost red brown, her skin dark, though not quite as dark as her hair, which falls down messily around her. Her clothes have some dirt on them and she smells like the soil.

"Hello Dave. I'm Aradia and I'm majoring in Archeology. How are you?" you look at her, and know there's something…_off _about her. She looks at you like she knows something big. Like she knows secrets about things much bigger than you.

You don't know if she's evil, it's not that. You can just tell she isn't to be messed with, because she has _something up her sleeve. _

You have _never _experienced such a thing in your _life. _ You're completely on edge and you don't know _why. _You feel your power attempt to be unleashed and your mouth tightens into a line as you try to control it from reading her thoughts. though you think it may be a good idea.

So you give in, and try.

And back the fuck out immediately afterwards.

Her thoughts were paralysing. So many voices. _Screaming inside one head. _Some of them even sounded like you? Others were mere whispers. Your power seemed to flick in and out, making most of the voices indistinguishable.

What the fuck.

Maybe she's like you? Maybe she's listening to you making this dumbass deduction in your head about her and her thoughts, at this exact moment. Waiting for you to get it.

Or maybe you're being dumb and want someone like you to show the fuck up.

"Nice to meet you man. I'm okay. I only just got here so I decided to follow the social butterfly over there so I could meet some nice people." You jab your thumb at John, and he perks up, realising you mentioned him in conversation. He had been talking to the guy with the loud thoughts. Seriously, could that guy shut up?

Or at least quiet down a bit. Sheesh.

"Well, you have most certainly come to the right place, though some of us seem rather douche-like, I think you will find _some _of us to be _right up your alley." _

The way she said that was vague, mysterious and made you frown. Was she like you? Or did she know about people like you and was either trying to draw you out or make fun of you? She winked at you and sat back down.

You realise only then that rust-red nails had been holding your arm.

John says his goodbye, and so do you Aradia waves you off with a knowing look, and you can't help but worry a little. It is then John takes you to a small table really close to the one you just visited, with two people sitting there, chatting happily. One, a blonde holding a closed book in her hands, reply softly and slowly, every few sentences, smiling at the other, who was chatting excitedly about starting college. Her long black hair is messy too, but in a way that was different to Aradia's, and when you think about it, Feferi too. Feferi's looked like she had gone swimming and had neglected to style her hair into straightness, while Aradia looks like she had been digging around and hadn't straightened her locks, either. And considering the fact she's studying Archaeology, it's likely that she very well might have been exploring somewhere recently. (You wouldn't deny that they both looked very pretty, though.)

This girl's hair, however looks windswept. It is a distinctive messy-hair look, which frames her face very well.

John sits down, and gestures for you to do the same.

"Rose, Jade, this is my roommate, Dave"

At the sound of their names each girl drew their attention to John. From this action you figure out that Rose is the Blonde, and Jade is the dark and windswept hair girl.

"Sup" you offer, finally taking your seat.

"Greetings, David. As you may have guessed, my name is Rose, Rose Lalonde to be precise." You think that this girl just pulled the most cliché introduction technique known to mankind, delicately disguised in fancy words and soft tones.

"It's just Dave and yeah, I did guess." You decide not to call her out on it. This time.

"And I'm Jade, obviously, hehe" she giggles happily, and continues her animated chatting with Rose. Who you think was trying to read that book.

You take a dip into her thoughts just to see if your pointless guess rang true, and to let some steam off the building energy that's making your head feel like it's going to _burst. _

_I can no longer remember what page I was on. As much as I admire my friend, I do wish she would allow me to read in peace. _

Yup. Rose is even fancy and shit in her thoughts.

Your head stills hurts though, so you try and dip into John's mind again. Because first impressions are important, and your already starting to feel a little awkward.

_Dave's been really quiet! I saw him talking to Aradia though. Does he even like us? Oh man this is awkward._

You literally go to open your mouth to say "Oh course I like you guys, bro" but stop yourself. And decide to strike up conversation instead.

"So, what are these two ladies studying?" you attempt, and John eagerly answers, Rose still in the grips of Jades Conversation.

"Rose is studying Phycology and Jade is studying Astronomy!" He practically beams at you, probably for answering his unspoken wish for conversation.

"Astronomy huh? That's some pretty complex stuff. You must be really smart Jade." When you turn your words toward her, she excuses herself from Rose and listens.

John answers you before she does.

"She is! Jade's super smart!" he smiles for a further few seconds before realising he wasn't _technically _being spoken too.

"Thanks you guys! But I'm nothing special! Well, as far as astronomy goes! You guys are all dummies!" you could not disagree with her. She seemed to be really hyperactive, and intelligent woman. And you were some guy who gets too many headaches studying film and photography. Though you are intelligent, deep and complex sciences aren't your forte.

Conversation is Idle after that. They ask what you study, you tell them, they ask a few things and so do you, getting to know them all just that little bit better.

You resist poking into their minds though, so by the time John calls it a day, because he wants to set up his TV and you are too awkward to stay behind, your head is killing you. So much so you feel like you're going to pass out. Used to this feeling, you walk on as if nothing is wrong. Because you survived _years _of schooling, most of them with you stifling and holding back your abilities, there was even once a phase where you tried to see how long you could completely block out all thoughts but you own, and not only did it take up most of your own mental capacity (meaning the teachers weren't pleased when you zoned out all the time) you collapsed while walking down the stairs on the third morning, bleeding from the nose.

Your Bro was not pleased.

He was not pleased at all.

But you learnt your lesson, so as you return to you and John's shared room, you allow the thoughts of others to chat back and forth in the background. They are distracting, but once the held back energy calms its tits, you can only hear yourself and John's thoughts. and one dose of pain killers later, you're back in business.

You lay on your bed, pretending to be listening to music and daydreaming, when your just tuning into Johns thoughts. He's on the phone.

Now, when you're reading someone's mind when they're on the phone, their thoughts echo what the person says on the phone as they hear it, so they can process it and come up with a response.

He's on the phone with Jade, talking about her and Rose going to the pizza place, and asking if he wants anything. He says he does, but he doesn't get paid until next week. You listen to him mull it over.

_Hmm. I suppose I can just pay her later. _

"Sure, just bring it up would you? I'm still trying to set up the TV here." The echo of Jades giggle resides and you hear him say sure, and he starts calculating how much what he wants would be.

Then you enter his thoughts, he didn't ask you if you wanted anything.

You take your earbud off as he asks; "Hey, Dave? Do you want anything from the pizza place?" and you nod and pull yourself up.

He waits patiently as you root around your pocket, eventually pulling out a wallet and producing one twenty dollar bill.

"I'll have a medium ham and pineapple pizza with extra cheese." You tell him, and hand over the twenty, assuming it'll be enough, since you remember hearing the name of the place in their conversation, and John tried to remember their prices. So you have an idea, based on what he thought.

"Okay. Did you catch that Jade?"

She had.


	3. Collapsing Under Pressure

Classes don't start for another three days, so you have time to fuck around and get completely unpacked. This is what you spent the rest of the night doing with John. After you helped him set up his TV and ate your pizza, that is. You learned little things like where he keeps his toiletries and how picky he is about where he hangs his movie posters.

You could see the transition. The mostly blank walls suddenly and rather sharply becoming walls filled with B-list actors and shitty movie titles, some even you and your depths of film knowledge and irony, had never heard of.

You had asked him about a few of the titles, and he gave you deep descriptions of the plot, adding things within his thoughts as he goes, which you thankfully hear. Even though its only little things really.

_That was such an epic scene oh my god _

_And didn't he jump from the helicopter then? I don't remember ugh_

_And uh what's his name. Fuck. _

It goes on like this for some time.

He suggests the two of you watch a movie, but you politely decline on the grounds that you're getting light headed and you want to spare yourself for the night.

He had suggested Con Air.

He looked a little upset, and his thoughts confirmed it, so you reassure him that tomorrow you'll watch a movie together, in celebration of this new friendship, and you're just tired from your day.

He allows it and goes to put his pyjamas on. After, he cleans up (a trait your very glad he has) and turns out the light, after asking you if he could. Thankfully you got changed and packed your stuff away too, so there isn't an issue there.

The darkness is blissful. Fuzzy and incoherent thoughts try and flutter through your mind, both from yourself and John, who must be dreaming about something. But after stretching and snuffing out your power today, you barely hear anything. You wonder why you're so shorted out as far as your power goes. You think it has something to do with Aradia. As soon as you saw her, your powers went into overdrive, and because of its lack of use, and the fact you haven't trained them properly in any way (who the fuck was there to teach you? Bro did his best using meditation techniques, but he was no psychic master so it only allowed you to try and focus on one mind at a time, and snuff your power out suddenly, even though it was incredibly bad for you, and your Bro knows this, but he doesn't know what else to do, you know it worries him a lot, which is kinda good because it shows he cares, and all the lovely sappy stuff that the thought contains.)

You're out pretty quickly. A mere ten or fifteen minutes after you started attempting to sleep.

The next morning, you hear John singing and thinking as he went around his morning routine, and in your half-asleep mind you make the decision to mutter a quiet "shut up" into your pillow before trying to merge and become one with your bed.

He chuckles, and you hear a "Sorry, Dave!" but you aren't sure if he thought it or actually said it.

He leaves the room after scribbling something, and your left to drift back to complete and utter blissful unconsciousness.

You wake up around three and a half hours later. John has yet to return, but he left you a note (that's the scribbling from the morning) saying he and the girls went out, and afterwards he and Feferi are going to look around the campus so they can find their way easier once classes start.

You suppose you should do that, but in this newly awakened state you can't find it within yourself to care.

You'll find your way.

Eventually.

You stumble around your morning routine, and manage to get yourself dressed. A simple t-shirt and black skinny jeans, your red converse and a hoodie of a similar shade of red. It seems the ironic statement of wearing the colour of your eyes seems to never get old.

You aren't a big fan or your eye colour, as your psychologically scarring childhood would tell you.

When you were younger, you thought maybe your blazing demonic eyes had something to do with the irritating (and rude) gift you have been given. But your Brother has orange eyes, and he doesn't appear to have any abilities like yours. Hell, Rose has a sort of lavender shade of eye colour, and as far as you can tell, she's normal too.

Then, there's Aradia. Her eyes were borderline red, with a brown that walked the borderline, and she seemed to have _something _going on there. You could be wrong, and you know that. But the thought keeps bugging you.

Part of you wants to talk to her, but if you are wrong, then you're fucked, really.

You sigh as you head to the door, reaching out for the doorknob.

This really was a pain in the ass, wasn't it?

You decide to wander around campus and see if you eventually stumble into the expressive arts building. Or John, or maybe even Aradia, knowing your luck.

It turns out you know your luck pretty well.

After fifteen minutes of wandering around, acting like you know where you're going, (even though you passed the same building three times) and keeping an eye out for someone you recognise, or the building you will be taking classes in, you find the building you'll almost certainly be taking classes in.

You find the building easily enough, since most buildings are uniformed and rather dull, and then there's on with a massive dragon mural.

Art student's man.

You look around and see that the place is well kept, bright and spacious. And decide you like the facility.

Once you leave said building however, you see a certain person walking out of a building nearby.

_Aradia. _

Your torn between acting like you haven't seen her at all and refusing to acknowledge her existence unless she physically _talks _to you, or running like fuck, whether it gets her attention or not.

You end up doing neither.

Your head pounds and fuck, you don't know whyand her thoughts are all you can _think _and you see her approach you with a smile it isn't sadistic or cruel, but it tells you she knows what she's doing to you, but she seems to almost be sorry for it. She _knows _what she's doing and you can't even fucking _move_

_Fuck._

Her thoughts are a thousand voices _screaming at you at once. _

But her voice rings out above them, as if she had actually spoken them aloud.

_Do you hear them, Dave? These voices. The voices of the dead. _

She has reached you now, and looks as if she wouldn't dare touch you while you're hearing the voices. She gives you a moment to listen, and try and pick some out.

They jumble together and some repeat the same sound over and over.

It's so hard to pick them apart, though.

_Are you having trouble distinguishing them apart? _

You nod. Can she hear your thoughts too? Or because her thoughts or filling your head so much, can she only hear her own thoughts mirrored back at her?

_Understandable. I'm sorry to have scared you, but this is important. I was looking to find you yesterday, but you had fallen asleep by the time I had found your dorm. After I met you Dave, the voices changed._

Changed? What does she mean? They still drain you and screech at you the same as they did before.

_Try and pick them out again. There's one phrase they keep telling me._

You do. You trying and wade through the voices. Some are screams, some are begging pleas. It takes you time, but you find a phrase that crops up a lot.

_She's coming. She's coming. She's coming and she will find you. Find him. Find him. FIND HIM. She's coming. She's coming. FIND HIM._

The voice _screams _its words, and you find your knees buckling. Your vision going funny, and your whole body shutting down.

Aradia is quick to help you.

The voices fade. Your mind aches. You think you feel something dribbling from your nose. You don't bother wiping it.

The world goes silent. The intruding thought of others or the strain of keeping power under lock and key fades considerably. The world is so silent and empty without the passing thoughts of strangers or the accidental read from a friend. It's so painfully silent it terrifies you.

The first ten years of your life were loud. The thoughts of everyone around you at once, chatting away. And when you learned how to shut most people up, it seemed like a godsend. But this…this empty silence was too much.

Aradia looks concerned. She lifts you up to your feet and your body quakes. Why did she need to show you this? Did she realise what her powers did to yours?

"I'm sorry. But I needed to show you. I think you might be who they were telling me to find." She speaks, and it feels so loud. So loud in this suddenly silent world.

"Why." It's all you can muster.

She starts stumbling toward your dorm. You wonder if John's back yet. You realise you finally found someone like you. And you don't know how to feel about it. She seemed able to recognise your powers when she met you, and you couldn't do the same. Her powers are different, though. Hearing voices of the dead.

You cling to her. Her power honestly terrifies you. Your weakness terrifies you even more.

She holds you up as she gets to the door to the dorm building, your home just a few flights of stairs away, once she finds a way to open the door while you cling to her for dear life.

She frowns at the door, and to your utter surprise, it beeps and opens _itself._

_What._

Once again, it strikes you that you're playing with the big kids now. She (and probably others) have these psychic abilities, and yours are weak as shit. She guides you up the stairs, allowing the (Not automatic in any way) door to fall closed.

She seems quite physically tired after the three flights of stairs to your floor. So it seems she uses her powers a lot, which explains how strong they are.

Your eyelids droop at random points now, and your feet drag. The woman drains you like a cheap battery, and you doubt she knows much about how or why. Just that she _is. _

The long hallway to your dorm, she has to pull a full-blown saving private Ryan, and jog you over to the open door.

Open?

The doors open, Feferi walking the opposite direction from yourself and Aradia. (You say "walking", you are more stumbling, really.) Aradia halts, silent as Feferi turns a corner, and then she begins going toward your door again.

You hear John. He mumbles something about Feferi leaving the door open, but you can only assume he said it. Your power fights to stay active. You droop more.

Your head pounds and pain hits you as your powers remain uncontrollable and strain you further to read Aradia's thoughts. You don't feel _safe. _

Yet you cling to her with all the strength you have.

John walks to the door, you hear footsteps so you must assume so, and he is there as Aradia arrives and asks to come in.

As you feel yourself slipping from Aradia, only to be caught by John, you think, you catch one word from his thoughts.

_Fuck. _

The world is suddenly warm. Your head screams at you and you struggle to distinguish thoughts from voices. You think you hear John and Aradia talking about you, but the whispers of the dead still haunt you. You slip into unconsciousness on the soft and warm place you found yourself. Hoping the pain will be gone when you wake.

When you do wake up, you find your power isn't straining itself as much, and you find the semi-silence comforting. The odd thought (or voice?) drifts through, but nothing major.

Moving, you find that you're in bed. Probably your bed. And you can't see any light though your eyelids, so maybe John turned off the lights for you?

How long have you been here again?

Your semi-conscious mind decides it's only been about an hour, surely. You couldn't have been out that long.

You feel devoid of any energy, but you sit up anyway.

And find John looking at you. He seems worried, and you would dip into his thoughts, but you cannot find the energy to do such a thing. Your powers drained fast listening to the voices of the dead.

You lean against the headboard. And see that you are indeed in your bed, and John looks incredibly concerned. You taste the copper of blood and realise you had a nosebleed when you collapsed. oops.

John's still looking at you, his concern telling you everything you need to know, even though your powers are being a dick right now.

"Dave? Are you okay? I've been so worried about you!" it surprises you how he came to care that much so soon, but you realise he would care even if you didn't know him. That's just who John is, and since John kinda (?) considers the pair of you friends now, he must have been worrying himself stupid.

"I'm fine John, no big. just stopped working for a sec is all." He leaves once you say this, and returns with a wet piece of tissue, you realise he's wiping the remaining dry blood off your face.

"Why did you faint like that Dave? Is everything okay now?" fuck. Why do people tend to faint randomly? Uh. They don't really. Fuck.

You continue attempting to come up with a reason other than "Aradia tried to show me a message from the great beyond and shorted my psychic powers out and fucked me over so here I am"

You got nothing.

_Happy holidays everyone! Merry Christmas and a happy new year, I will probably update on Christmas Eve, but just in case I don't, I thought I'd say it now. I'm half way through the next chapter of this, I hope you'll be glad to hear! So I hope to see you in the next chapter. _


	4. Christmas Colours

"I… I don't know really?" that was kind of the truth. Since you don't know what _exactly _it is about her powers that does this to you, only that it does, and it's bad.

You suppose because, although both of you have psychic powers, yours are so vastly different to hers, and your power trying to use hers was too much for untrained and badly treated powers such as your own.

When you say badly treated, you mean "I can't use them to their full extent or train them because life gets in the way and no one's there to teach me so"

John frowns at you, and wow okay, he does not wanna hear your "I don't know" bullshit.

"I'm fine John, I just pushed myself a little too hard, okay?" you're attempts to sound like he guilted you into telling the truth doesn't need to be faked, you did basically did tell him the truth. You pushed your power too far, and you're paying for it.

"Are you sure you're okay now Dave? Should I be on the lookout in case it happens again? Do you have medication or something?" he sounds worried, you want to know exactly what he's thinking, but you are far too weak at this point to do so.

"I'm fine, it shouldn't happen again, I don't have any meds, its chill man." He relaxes. You're lying.

He decides to treat you to ice cream and movies that night, and he takes you out for lunch shortly after your recovery. You attempt to pay at least half, but he refuses.

It makes you stop and stare. It astounds you that he can be so kind. So generous. You glance at him and see he was truly worried about you, you have given him a fright. And he was celebrating your recovery, not just for you, but for himself too.

You power recovers itself slowly. Thoughts flit in and the pain is mostly tolerable and easy to ignore, the headache of your powers biting off more than they can chew a pest.

But you enjoy your day with John, even though he didn't let you pay for your half of lunch (though you aren't complaining heavily about that), or that he has a bad taste in movies, but you had fun commentating each film. He laughed, or he elbowed you in the side.

It was fun.

By the time classes' start, you're healthy and normal again, but the question of what to do next hangs over you. You want to train your power so it doesn't cause you more physical harm than it already has, because John is still over protective and watchful, in case you are to faint again.

You don't like worrying him, but you can't help it. You still get woozy or lightheaded if you make the wrong move and the headaches still crop up. But nothing like the fainting incident.

Aradia has since apologised many times about you fainting and says she doesn't know why your power is sucked out of you so fast around her, you can only assume its lack of proper training or use is a major factor, and the fact it's a different type of physic ability involving the dead, while your involves the living.

You decide that if such an incident occurs again, you should make your room mate aware of your power. But you worry he wouldn't believe you, or trust you even if he did. It hangs over your head, and the longer you leave it, the worse it seems to become. The more horrendous the lie seems to be.

Could he truly blame you for not telling him, though? He didn't seem like the type.

The days turn into weeks, and then months of nothing but day to day routine. It bores you, but you and John talk and bond, which makes the dreary class life seem worth it, you guys can be broke together. And yet what happened in September with Aradia still haunts you. You dream of it sometimes. The whispers of the dead come to you, and sometimes you fear they will never leave.

During the day though, the time you and John spend together are full of laughter and jokes. You laugh at the simplest things together, even if it's just Dave's morning hair or John's occasional blonde moment whenever Rose or Jade make a joke he needs a second to understand. You laugh, but find his confusion adorable, you listen to his thought process as he attempts to understand, and you briefly wonder if you can plant the answer in his mind in an attempt to help him out.

It's now November. Christmas break will soon be approaching, and your Bro has booked you tickets home to Texas the day the holiday begins, and a plane back the day before it ends, so you have time to get your shit together.

Your goodbye in your dorm room with John is surprisingly emotional, you both admit you will miss each other, and agree to call and pester each other as much as possible, the goodbye with the girls is much similar, but with more hugs and a look from Rose that's mere memory sends shivers down your spine when she tells you that the two of you need to "Talk" while you're in Texas.

You don't know what about but you would be lying if you were scared of her in that moment. You didn't even read her mind.

Looking back that might have made your life easier.

No wonder you didn't do it. You just _have _to make life hard don't you?

As expected, the flight is hell and your luggage seems to get heavier and heavier.

As expected, your Bro missed you even though he didn't actually say it out loud.

Colours fly past you, oranges and brown flow into whites' reds and greens. Christmas. It's celebrated in the grandest and most ironic fashion. Ugly Christmas jumpers and crackers, Christmas smuppets and a big ass turkey, even though it's just the two of you.

He buys you a new sword and some equipment for Christmas, and gives you $100 with promise of financial help if you need it. You bought him new sewing supplies, a truly fantastic snap back that simply says "FUCK" on it, but unfortunately you couldn't do much else besides an empty card because of your apparent lack of cash.

You've considered getting a job many times, but college is bad enough with all of those thoughts, but spending your spare time in a busy shop or café would really ware you out, your Bro understands this, and helps you out financially if you need it.

Sometimes you don't say you need it, but your brother transfers large sums of money into your account anyway, and a surge of fondness fills you. In tender moments when your headaches overwhelm you or you have one of your nightmares, or your Bro gives you money without you asking, you feel closer to him and you smile softly, remembering how much the elder strider cares for you.

You watch the cheesiest Christmas movies you can find, and you have expensive hot chocolates. You drink them slowly while wrapped up warm on the couch with blankets. His thoughts drift through now and again, but with only one person in your range it's easy to have silence. You don't like it that much. You still remember that panic when Aradia carried you to John in that silence.

You think this silence is different though. Less empty, less terrifying. The occasional thought still drifts through, filling the silence your own thoughts can't.

"I'm seeing someone." He says suddenly, and you look more surprised than you should. You sensed an unease in his thoughts, and phrases like _"I wonder what he'll think"_ and _"It shouldn't be this big a deal." _

You didn't bother questioning it, but it makes sense now.

"Go you Bro. who's lucky fella or lady?" you ask him, he was surprised you were surprised.

"You seem surprised. That's either you respecting my brain privacy or you being a dick" you laugh. He knows you too well.

"For once I was trying to respect your brain privacy, half formed thoughts didn't clue me in that much, man" he nods, you take it as a gesture of thanks and nod back.

"His names Jake." Your Bro answers, and you sip the rich hot chocolate. He says nothing, but you allow your eyes to slip shut and your brother's mind to fill your own, in one of those rare moments you allow your psychic muscles to stretch out, as it were.

Bright green eyes, tan skin, admiration. Soft hands, bright smiles and a sense of adventure.

You smile. This man makes your brother _so happy. _

You open your eyes again. And he's smiling at you. It's a smile you haven't seen on his face for a long time, years in fact.

"So, does he have you approval lil' bro, not that I need it." of course he doesn't need your approval, but you know how much it would mean if he had it. Which he obviously does.

"Hell yeah you have my approval. I gotta meet this guy at some point. Why are you spending Christmas with my sorry ass instead of his fine one?" you heard your brothers thoughts on his boyfriends butt. He appreciates it very much.

"Because his family paid for him to be flown out to their island for the holidays and I figured you'd need someone to be here with you on the day, be grateful." You scoff, knowing he wouldn't do more than briefly consider leaving you here.

"I still gotta meet him." He nods, and you both start watching the shitty movie again. You can practically smell the cheese.

All too soon you're watching the clock strike midnight, vowing to make next year a good one.

When you get back to campus, you get the most powerful hug imaginable from one Jade Harley, a gentle embrace from Rose, and John. Well. John, he just stands there awkwardly, unsure if he can hug you or not.

You dip into his thoughts and knows he wants to hug you badly, because he's missed you! Your banter and good humour, and even your odd habits and hobbies, yes, he saw your dead things.

"Bring it in Egbert." You tell him, and he gives you this amazing hug, damn, you were not prepared for John Egbert to be the god of hugs.

The four of you go out for dinner, splitting the bill four ways. The conversation is focused mainly on the holiday season that just passed, including John getting a pie in the face from his father, and Jade's dog almost knocking the tree over, and the topic soon shifts to everyone's New Year's resolutions.

You can't tell them your real one, obviously. Your _actual _New Years resolution was to improve your powers, whether it means taming them more or making them stronger.

You think of one as Rose tells you of her resolution to write a novel.

"What about you Dave?" you didn't want it to be too meaningful or anything, but you didn't want it to be boring. You also wanted to lie as little as possible.

"I want to achieve something great before the year is out." This piques everyone's interest as you hoped it would, and you say you might climb a mountain or break a world record, or even just something as simple as lift that 30 kilo weight you dream of lifting with ease. Not the best example. But you have many options with this resolution and it is up to you to decide how great it has to be, and if you think you've achieved it or not.

It moves on to John, who says he wants to get a girlfriend before the year ends. Jade says she wants to see something extraordinary. You second that notion, John and Rose agree, they'd like to see that too.

Conversation shifts quickly to the angry waiter who seems to be checking Jade out, and Rose smiles with amusement as John eggs her on about getting his number.

You see the two speak briefly as you and John leave, with Rose waiting on Jade, but you don't think she got a phone number as such.

You find out she got a chum handle from him the next day. You congratulate her, and ask for all juicy details as soon as they happen.

You and John are watching a movie. Jade has to finish getting her stuff sorted, and asked Rose to help. You feel like you should spend more time with the girls because they are utterly fabulous, and decide you can work on it later.

John's New Year's resolution doesn't surprise you. He's whined about his lack of female attention a couple of times before. Honestly, you didn't get any attention from the ladies either, unless their name is Aradia and they cause you to collapse.

You haven't really heard from her since that incident now you think about it. You wonder how she is.

You allow your power to roam. John's thoughts hit you quickly, but you try and keep others thoughts away, which is easy, since, although your range can fluctuate, it seems to have kept itself at "only people in the room" recently.

_I wonder if I can actually get a girlfriend. Maybe I set the bar too high. _

_Do I even want one? Ugh feelings. _

_Oh shit not this part, this is the sad part. _

You pay attention to the screen and yes, it is rather sad. Who knew _paranormal activity 2 _could cause such sadness.

That dog was your favourite character in this shitty movie dammit.

_Dave's quiet. Maybe he actually likes the movie. I wonder if he's found a girl he likes. Or guy. Can't assume too quickly with Dave," _

That is true, you'll give him that.

You start to feel rude and stop. Your power protests violently, and you can hear a head ache coming on, and you had been doing so well the past few weeks! Ugh.

John is an enigma when it comes to sexuality. And from the sounds of things, he isn't so sure of himself either, which you can understand.

Coming to understand your sexuality can be a confusing process until you find that label that fits, and suddenly you have an anchor, but even then it doesn't stay, stupid fluid sexualities making life hard. You get that. You really do.

_Merry Christmas and a happy new year everyone! I hope you have a great day. Personally I'm very excited! _


	5. Sudden Nightmares

Your high school years were difficult. Because you struggled with your powers at every waking moment, because you were that weird kid who tried too hard and wore shades all the time (you still do). Because you didn't know yourself yet, who were you into? What felt right for you? What type of person did you want to be, and what type of person are you now?

You asked yourself that a lot, back in the day.

The next day, you find that John's gone out, and you have to stop yourself from feeling offended, because hey, he doesn't have to tell you when he goes out, or leave you a note.

But it would be nice if he did.

It also seems unlike him not to at least leave a note, so you feel slightly anxious as the hours wear on, and you play video games in nothing but boxers, because hey, you don't have classes until the following week, studying can happen later. For now, you indulge yourself in virtual worlds, and attempt to not worry about John.

He's only been gone all day. Don't worry about it.

You worry about him anyway, for once grateful for your abilities, as you can hear his thoughts seconds before he opens the door, and you don't push it more than that to hear anyone around him, thankfully he enters alone.

He looks tired.

"Hey John, what's up?" you try not to sound worried. But you really are. He's been gone hours, and even without using your powers properly, you can sense how drained he is.

"Nothing much man, I'm just tired!"

He falls into bed without even taking his shoes off.

You dip into his sleeping mind. His thoughts are distant, disjointed and weak, but you hear them.

He's thinking about his classes, his new professor, the new girl in class. His unexplained tiredness. He doesn't know why he's been so tired.

He doesn't know.

You leave his mind alone after that.

You slip off his glasses, his shoes and his socks. You take off his jacket and shift him under the covers. Concern fills you. Why is so exhausted? Why doesn't he _know why? _

You don't get a lot of sleep.

And it isn't just because of the mysterious Egbert exhaustion. It's because he starts tossing and turning and whimpering. It's because you can almost feel his fear.

His dream had started out so nice. Small images came through to you as you allow your power to relax and fill the room. He was flying. Then he was falling. He was losing, everything was fading.

And he was so scared. So scared and so very alone.

You wake him up as soon as it clicks that his dreams are descending into nightmares.

"John."

"_John."_

"John wake up man."

"I'll make breakfast if you wake up"

"Dude."

You shake him, and he stirs. You want to reach in to his mind and drag him out of that nightmare. To catch him as he falls.

But you can't, you can only watch and listen.

"John, please man." You yank his covers off and he shoots upwards, shaking and reaching out for whomever or whatever is there.

It's air. But he narrowly missed jabbing you in the face.

He's panting a little, and most definitely shaking when you hand him his duvet back. "Thanks Dave." He tells you, and his thoughts tell you how grateful he is. How alone in that void he was.

John Egbert is terrified of being alone. Tonight you learnt this.

And tonight you sympathise with this.

Who wants to be alone?

You know there was a period in your life where you thought alone would be how you ended up. But you don't really think that anymore.

"No problem man. Are you okay?" you look at him, still feeling that concern from earlier. He nods, and you know he can't trust his voice, and that he isn't sure if he's okay, and that a cliché and dumb part of him he instantly tries to demolish wants to ask you to stay with him, because dear god, he is afraid to be alone.

You contemplate asking if you should stay. Because if he does want to be cliché and cute and ask you to stay, then you honestly don't mind. He's scared. He doesn't want to be alone. Shit's natural.

"Do you want me to stay?" you didn't finish thinking it through before you ask.

He nods to you, before he thinks it through, too.

You get yourself under the covers, and he snuggles up to your chest, seeking warmth in your cold dorm room. You pet his hair, after several minutes of debating if it was a good idea and an okay one, and feel his calm flow through you. His thoughts are of the bliss he feels.

_I never realised I like people playing with my hair until now. _

_It's nice. _

You smile.

The next day, John has recovered slightly from his exhaustion. Your healing prowess in the form of hair petting was not enough to erase the sluggishness of his thoughts or the clumsiness of his movements.

He goes into the small fridge of your room's make-shift kitchen. (There is a big kitchen downstairs for all residents to share, but fuck that. Half the students just keep a make-shift one and buy take out. ) he tells you that you guys are out of milk and cider (It's your cider, you are quite fond of it.)

He says he'll go get it. You stop him before he makes it to the door.

"Nope. I will. Go, rest. I'll be back in five." The store isn't that far away. You grab your wallet, draw in your power and put on some pants.

Ready for action.

He protests, but he's too fatigued to do much about it. You tell him to shut the fuck up and rest. He does.

You're on your way back with the groceries when you hear it. A stray thought. A passing whisper.

_I've found the heir. He is unaware of the abilities he possesses. What now? _

You stop, and try and find the persons thoughts again. You aren't sure particularly why. But your interest is piqued. There are distorted noises in the background, and you feel your power struggle to pick the phrase out.

_His knight has found him. His knight in shining armour. How easy their lives will be to end. _

You shiver. You think you're starting to get another nosebleed.

_Seduce him? It shouldn't be too hard. His mind was easy to pick apart yesterday. But the knight, he may pose a problem. _

Who are they referring too? You can't get any more than that. You hear movement and run as fast as your legs will take you. Ignoring the jostling of the beer bottles and the fear building in your chest. Your mind heavy and your body trembling, blood trickling down your nose.

You think you're going to faint.

They must have been thinking in some sort of code. Meaning they were aware of the possibility of mind readers. What do they know, though? And who was the heir and the knight?

And why are you so afraid?

You are exhausted when you return to the apartment you're stumbling, your vision is blurred, but it isn't nearly as bad as what Aradia's powers did to you. John is asleep, and part of you fears he will dream grimly again. After locking your front door and putting away the things you bought, you find yourself stumbling over to him to try and read him.

It hurts. It does, but you persevere. And you sense a darkness hanging over him. You can't see.

You can't see.

You're alone again, but this time you can't see.

Is this another one of John's fears? Blindness? Ignorance? Helplessness?

You wake him up again. You worry about this nightmare thing starting so suddenly. Why is he dreaming so darkly? Why was he so tired? What did you hear today, and why did reading that one mystery mind drain you so much? Fuck, you don't know.

"Dave? Why are you bleeding? Are you okay?" you frown, and are about to ask what he was talking about, before remembering the strain you put your power through.

"I whacked my nose, I'm fine. I'll clean up." You go and do just that. You wash the small line of red away. Your hand is still shaking. The adrenaline just leaving you. What did you hear? _Who _did you hear?

You look at John, and your heart sinks. He looks so tired. So, so, tired. You find yourself setting a hand on his shoulders, and your heart squeezes when he looks up at you. With the vulnerability of a child and the body of an adult. A tired adult.

_What's wrong Dave? I…..sad…._

You crinkle your face in distaste, the thoughts aren't even forming fully in your own mind, and you're right next to John as he thinks them.

"Try and rest up, okay? I'm fine. I'll watch over you in case you have another dream." He nods, and your heart almost hurts.

You call it quits with your power and try and see what's on his mind the old fashioned way.

Concern.

He's probably concerned about what's happening, what with the new semester starting soon and all, and maybe even worrying about you.

You hope so. You don't know why, but you hope he is. Maybe because it would mean he cares. And that is a heart-warming thought.

You lay him down and make sure he's settled in before turning your attention to a 150cc race you didn't get done yesterday.

Unfortunately that cup included the infamous rainbow road, and you got just a _tad _frustrated with your failures and gave up, now without anything to do.

John is still asleep. Thankfully he isn't having a nightmare like when you went out, and you feel like his mental protector. Standing guard so that whatever nightmares are attempting to enter his mind are kept at bay. You walk over to him, and sure enough, he seems to be sleeping soundly. You sigh in relief, and feel your own weariness catching up to you. You were intending to stay awake until John woke up, but you aren't sure if you can.

Unfortunately you are bored and tired. You _could _study, but what would be the point? You wouldn't take anything in. you would waste your time, and probably fall asleep even easier.

You wonder what John is dreaming of, but your power is still in recovery mode, but you do feel it attempt to reach out, but it coils back when pain hits you to the point of light-headedness. You stumble toward your bed, honestly so done with this shit.

You consider waking John up, but he needs his rest, and you are so comfortable on your bed now that you've found it.

You feel yourself drifting off and you struggle for coherent thought. You need to stay awake for John. You need to stay awake

You need to…

You're asleep in about ten minutes. The pull of sleep is just too much.

You absolutely shit yourself when you hear a loud _thud _as John falls off the bed. You scramble and almost fall off your own bed, cursing loudly as you realised you fell asleep and John probably had another bad dream. (You're starting to suspect something else is at work here. John's nightmares are too sudden and often for it to be natural. But who and why?)

He lets out a shaky breath across the room, and you find yourself crossing the room and kneeling in front of him, he's sitting on the floor with his back against the edge on the bed, his head is rolling back on the mattress, and you appreciate the sight more than you should. It would be hot if he wasn't shaking so much, but the image sparks more pleasing ones within your mind, which bring you to alertness as you shut them down as quickly as possible.

You kneel in front of him, and he rolls his head to face you, and you almost whimper. Any form of innuendo associated with John lolling his head against the bed is gone, thankfully, because where had that even come from?

He's so pale. There are dark rings around his eyes now, and it's only been a day. His hair is stuck to his head with sweat and you heart fucking _breaks _when he speaks to you.

"D-Dave?"

_This is all your fault. _

_You were supposed to wake him up. But you fell asleep. _

You aren't reading his thoughts, and part of you is scared to, in case you find blame there.

"Hey man. Are you okay there?" you try and smile at him, to reassure him, but you can't help the guilt clawing at you.

"Yeah I'm…I'm okay. Are you okay?" are YOU okay? Jesus. Your heart feels like an angry mans abused stress ball. What is he doing to you?

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I fell asleep, I was supposed to wake you up. I'm so sorry bro." there's a black hair sticking out, and you tuck it behind his ear, but it springs up again.

You glare at it angrily and he laughs.

"It's okay, you must have been tired. I know I am!" you know he is too. Your heart is still shattering into 321947384646 million pieces never to be recovered because John Egbert is a mess.

And it's only been a day.

This has no sign of stopping.

You have to do something.

And you have to do it _now. _

You've got these powers. Maybe there's something you can do? You need to find a way to search through his mind without hurting him or anything. You don't really know the effects, or if you can even really do such a thing, but it seems perfectly feasible, you can already kind of do it, if you zone out and allow the other persons mind to fill your own, but that's when they, normally Bro, supplies the information to you, like he did on Christmas.

Meaning you would have to tell John. And even then, would your powers be thorough enough? You could miss something.

And even if you do find the root or cause of these sudden nightmares and exhaustion, you would need a way to help him afterwards. How would you do that? You aren't any sort of healer. You didn't even do junior first aid. You think you remember CPR though.

That is completely useless in this situation.


	6. The Heir and The Knight

The situation is heavy on your mind. You help John get back on his feet, and you practically carry him as you set him back on his bed. Fondness and concern wash over you. You care about this nerd too much.

You make sure he's comfortable, and tell him to try and rest, that now that you've slept, you can watch over him, should another nightmare occur. This seems likely. You don't think it's the best move, but there is no way to work around it and get sleep another way.

_I'm scared. _

The thought drifts through and you freeze. You had been going for a bottle of cider. You spin around to John, where he looks at you from his curled up position.

_I'm scared to sleep again. _

Once again.

Your heart fucking _shatters._

You continue going for your cider, because you can't let him know you heard what you just did.

What if you did, though?

What if you told him? What would that even accomplish? You sigh as you take the top off of your cider and take a drink. You decide you can't handle this on your own, and open Pesterchum.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering apocalypseArisen [AA] at 14:47

TG: aradia

TG: I need your help

TG: shit just took a turn for the serious.

AA: Hello Dave!

AA: I see, well I'm all ears!

AA: well, I will be in just a second, I'm doing a report. Let me save it really quickly.

TG: okay

TG: saving is also important

AA: okay, what's wrong?

TG: John is having nightmares literally every time he fucking sleeps

AA: has something happened to him?

TG: no! it hasn't even. He came home fucking exhausted one day and now every time he tries to take a goddamn nap he's having a nightmare.

TG: it keeps happening

TG: and I don't know how to help him

AA: I see. Well it seems someone with our abilities is behind it! but I haven't sensed anyone!

TG: what are the dead ppl saying

AA: hang on. I try and block them out while I'm working.

AA: they're telling me that "The Heir is in grave danger"

TG: well that's the most stereotypical psychic bullshit I've ever heard

TG: get more original, voices from the other side

TG: jeeze

TG: who even is the heir anyway

TG: I heard someone thinking about them earlier

TG: they really didn't want their thoughts heard though, I could barely distinguish it.

AA: hmm. What did they say?

TG: something about seducing him and killing him.

TG: they said something about a Knight, too.

AA: "the Knight, the Knight, the Knight shall protect him."

TG: that's fucking creepy voices of the other side

TG: I demand you stop your repetition bullshit.

AA: you can't tell the voices of the dead what to do Dave!

TG: well I'll try anyway

TG: this is a serious situation here

TG: Johns too scared to go to sleep again, but he's so tired, it's getting worse with every nightmare, but I don't see another way for him to rest

TG: other than sleep

TG: which obviously isn't working right now

AA: they weren't really repeating anyway, there was just a few saying it at the same time

TG: that's even fucking worse

AA: they're just kind of muttering about the heir and the knight and the spider's venom.

AA: I don't really know what they're getting at here.

AA: sorry Dave!

TG: its okay

TG: what do I do tho

TG: he's a mess and it hasn't been two days yet.

AA: well, is there anything within the confines of your power that can help?

TG: kind of

TG: like

TG: sometimes, if I just, zone out, kind of?

TG: someone elses mind can be open to me, I kind of lose myself.

TG: but I can only really get the information they give me.

AA: that's pretty dangerous Dave

AA: if they are powerful enough, you could lose yourself, literally. You'd be inside someone else's mind forever, they could drag you in and lock you up! :O

TG: well that's fucking terrifying. I've only really used it on my bro. I would fucking hate to be stuck in his head.

TG: but it's all I got.

TG: and John isn't powerful enough to do that

TG: in fact I think he's a normal dude

AA: he seems it. But I never really get much off of him.

TG: weird.

TG: but his mind is too weak for that right now.

TG: he's too tired.

AA: yes, he wouldn't be able to give you any information like that.

AA: you need to see if you can go through his mind independently.

AA: which has more chance of you being lost forever by the way

AA: 0u0

TG: how do I know I can even do that?

AA: well, the thing with our powers is, the more we expand and use them, the more abilities we can possess. Even though we can't get anything COMPLETELY different to what we started with, like you wouldn't be able to hear the dead like me!

AA: No matter how hard you trained!

AA: But you can make links between different abilities, branching out your powers, giving you powers that may seem vastly different. Like I got telekinesis! But that took a LOT of well-planned links.

AA: this is similar enough to mind reading for you to be able to forge a link.

TG: I see

TG: so I gotta train like some sort of martial arts prodigy, to get powers that could potentially end me.

TG: just to save one cute dork

AA: yep! 0u0

AA: but if you have the mental guards and anchors, you should be fine. And it will get to the point where you will barely worry about it at all!

AA: I think.

AA: I don't deal with the minds of the living.

TG: I feel so safe and reassured right now.

TG: thanks tho

TG: I gotta bounce. I have shit to contemplate. And Dorks to guard.

AA: okay, bye Dave!

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering apocalypseArisen [AA] at 15:05

You sigh as you mull over what Aradia told you. The dangers of using this ability were unknown to you, and it honestly scares you that you could've gotten pulled into your brother's mind for all eternity.

_A lifetime in the mind of a puppet porn producer. _

You shudder.

"Are you okay Dave?" oh shit, John. You've kinda just been sitting on your bed drinking cider all this time, you had wandered over while you were speaking with Aradia.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you feeling any better?" he shuffles a little in his carefully constructed cocoon of duvet cover. "Yeah. Just resting without sleeping is nice." You nod and take another sip of the apple-alcohol goodness.

"I'll call Rose and Jade and say you aren't well, they'll be wanting to chill with us." He hesitates, and you hear him debate about whether he should allow you to call them or not, but he ends up nodding regardless.

It's Jade who answers, and she says they'll be there as soon as possible with medical supplies and food. And that the both of you should "get your cuddle on" for when they arrive, because ill or not, John is going to feel the power of cuddles. And you are not escaping.

You hear Rose laughing in the background. Fucking hell.

Sure enough, they arrive bearing gifts of popcorn (already popped, and sweet flavoured, thank god.) and blankets, as well as some basic medicine.

Jade proceeds to make a nest in front of the TV, and Rose turns to you.

"Jade didn't tell me what's wrong with him, so what ailment has our dear friend acquired?"

Oh. Well. Uh.

"He's just like, super tired, no matter what he does. He can't even get out of bed properly. I'm no medical expert so I dunno." It sounds worse than it is. It's just some random person with psychic powers fucking with John for some reason but you don't need to know that Rose.

"Have you considered calling a doctor?" she sounds concerned now.

"With how broke we are? Not a snowballs chance in hell Rose. He'll be fine, I'm looking after him."

"You just claimed you weren't a medical expert Dave. This does not put my mind at ease."

Oh.

"I'm a looking after dorks expert though. No need to worry about it."

She isn't impressed. But lets the subject drop.

Jade completes the nest-for-four and you walk over to the tired lump on the bed. He'd been watching with contentment as Jade held up a movie and he would say whether it was put in the "Possible watch pile" or the "maybe possibly" pile, with outright rejections being returned to their place.

"Alright buddy. Let's get you to this fine-ass bird nest, I'll be your mama bird this evening." He snorts with laughter, and you lift him up with difficulty, but you lift him up nonetheless. You carefully set him on a nice, specially designated John-spot in the large blanket/pillow/duvet nest Jade had made. You sit next to him and dip into his thoughts, feeling that your power has been held back too long.

_That was nice of Dave to lift me over here. He needs to work out though. Maybe when I'm feeling better I can treat him to a night at the gym. Hehehe._

Fucking asshole.

You decide to move swiftly onward to Rose.

_What if this fatigue is a symptom of something more severe? Maybe I should offer to pay for the doctor. _

You can practically feel her worry and mother-like concern. You aren't really sure what to tell her.

_Okay! Now that that's sorted, John can pick a movie! Hopefully not con-air again. hehe. _

Oh sweet lord. Jade better not have jinxed anything with that thought, you think.

John does end up picking con air. No one can deny him. You are sending Jade all of the _"you jinxed it"_ vibes, though she won't notice, because she doesn't realise you heard her thoughts there. You see him smile softly as the lights of the screen dance across his features. He's leaning against you, but his fatigue reaches you through his thoughts and the company is nice, so you find no reason to move him.

You spend more time thinking about your current issue with John, instead of watching the movie, because over the past few months, you have all be subjected to this movie multiple times.

Thankfully it's almost finished.

You feel him slide down, and make a startled noise when he lands in your lap, snoring softly.

You don't dare move.

The movie is turned off. But the lights remain off at your request, telling Rose that this seemed to be the best sleep he's gotten for the past day and a half. (You still don't mention the nightmares, only that he's been unable to sleep. You hear Roses thoughts settle, and start speculating a severe case of insomnia.)

The three of you chat, and once more you're petting John's hair, it worked for him after his first nightmare, and you can only hope that it's enough to keep his terror at bay.

You dip into his sleeping mind, and he's dreaming about a world of heat and clockwork, and he's looking for you. He keeps bumping into you, but it never seems to be the _real _you. These other Dave's keep telling him; "Sorry bro, I'm not the Dave you're looking for." And he goes on to find the next Dave. You aren't sure why he dreams about you, but you find yourself smiling about it anyway.

You've been silent for about a minute, and you look up from John to see two women smiling in a very Cheshire-cat like manner.

"You are so, adorably gay." Jade tells you, and you frown at her. What? How did she even get to that conclusion? Though you suppose to her you've just been staring at him for a minute or two like a weirdo.

"Adorably gay, you think?" Rose asks, and you see her smirk in a way that, if you didn't know Rose, would be counted as sinister.

You know it's not. At a guess you would say "Mischievous" Is how she's feeling, and her thoughts seem to confirm as much.

"Their homosexuality strikes me as _flaming, _personally."

Jade proceeds to burst out laughing, only for you to lurch to shut her up because hey- John's sleeping!

She calms down and apologises, but it's too late. He wakes up.

Well done guys.

He blinks wearily and smiles up at you, and this time, your heart _melts. _

"Hi Dave" he says in his sleepy voice, and you look down at him laying on your lap, smiling softly up at you, and feel your chest tighten in a way you can only describe as "Restrained admiration."

"…sup nerd." You say once you get your shit under control, and he's still smiling, but he's still tired.

_I feel a little better. Maybe Dave's my good sleep charm! _

Wait.

Maybe you are?

The night he had his first nightmare, you stayed with him and he slept fine. He had his next one when you _left. _And he had his third one when you _weren't there beside him. _You had fallen asleep too. He just slept for about 15 minutes without incident. And you're right here with him, petting his hair.

It could be coincidence. But part of you still debates whether coincidence exists at all.

You don't really need to help him up, and the four of you chat without incident, besides Rose's subtle jibes at your "flaming" homosexuality with John when she filled John in on what he missed while he was asleep.

The girls unfortunately can't stay all night, and at around 10 they pack up shop and go home, saying that you can drop the extra blankets and pillows off tomorrow and are free to use them tonight. Sweet.

You propose that you guys watch another movie and stay in the nest, making it smaller to fluff it up more and make it even _more _comfortable.

You both begin watching _Toy Story 3 _but by about half way through, John is snuggling up beside you, and you don't complain. Things seem to settle down and a comfortable silence is thick in the air.

Until your phone goes off multiple times.

John grumbles as you shuffle your hips to get to your back pocket, and hides himself in you when the light of the battered iphone reaches him.

apocalypseArisen [AA] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 23:21

AA: _the spiders venom has poisoned the heir, and the knight shall strive to save him. _

AA: _his presence protects, his hands may sooth_

AA:_ but the pain will come tumbling back_

AA: _three days young knight, three days_

AA: _before your precious heir loses his light._

apocalypseArisen [AA] has logged out.

You lock your phone with trembling hands. It's circling back to the heir and the knight, and it terrifies you to admit, but you think that this (what you can only presume to be the voices of the dead's message) clues you in to one vital fact.

You are the Knight, and John is the Heir.

_Oh my god two chapters in one day. Who knew my avoiding studying could make me so productive. I'm glad to hear that some people really like this story! And I hope you continue to like it! I hope im not speeding things along too fast or being too cliché, I do worry. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!_


	7. Sudden Realisation

If you are correct with this discovery, and you _are _the knight that will "Cause problems" with someone's plan to-

Oh.

Oh no.

Someone's plan to kill John. Another important piece of information.

But why?

You don't know why, and you don't know how, but you plan to keep giving those assholes problems. Even with this "three days" thing hanging over your head. Should you tell John? But what would you say? "Yeah I'm a mind reader and you're brain is under attack and someone wants to kill you I think? I'm one of the only things in the way I think?"

Yeah, no.

You need to think of another way. It seems you now don't have time to really train like a martial arts prodigy under a waterfall or something to master the art of sifting through nerd-minds without getting sucked in. you only have three days until John loses his "light," which, could mean a lot of things. He could be brainwashed? Blinded? Killed? Fucked? It depends what "light" means in the current context, but you think it may mean he's going to die in three days.

Maybe you should call him and say _"three days"_ in the most ominous voice you can muster.

Wait.

That…might actually work? It will make him wary of the next few days, or at least he'll have that "I was totally warned but I didn't listen" thing going on when his ass is handed to him.

Which hopefully you can prevent? If you are his "Knight in shining armour," then it would kinda be your job?

Ugh, you weren't planning on getting a job, not even a cosmic-duty one.

Ugh.

And _classes start on Monday. _

_**Ugh. **_

So much shit to deal with. So much.

Okay. John first, classes later. You check to see if Aradia is online, and no, she's still offline. What happened? She normally leaves her phone logged in so people can pester her whenever. Why would she log out after saying that to you? Something is clearly going on here. Something involving people like you, and John, for some reason. You need Aradia to talk to.

You think about the whispering thoughts you heard.

_He is unaware of the power he possesses. _

_How easy their lives will be to end. _

_Seduce him? It should be easy. _

_His mind was easy to pick apart. _

_The knight may be a problem. _

Your mouth tightens as you realise that you and John are in deep shit. You are going to need reinforcements. But, who ya gonna call?

Not ghostbusters.

Screw John and his shitty movie taste.

John. John who is asleep on your lap again, snoring softly within the safety of the nest Jade created, and you modified. John who has been dreaming soundly while you're beside him. John who you care about probably more than you should.

John who is in danger of being murdered within the next three days.

Everything's suddenly so serious. You realise how quickly your life went from boring day-to-day routine to life-or-death seriousness. You pet John's hair again. It soothes you, and relaxes him.

_His hands may soothe, but the pain shall come tumbling back. _

He nuzzles himself closer to you, and you lean back against the wall of pillows making the nest shape, you don't dare move and risk waking him up. Not right now. Your back aches slightly, but it's perfectly tolerable. You shift and snuggle as much as you can risk to try and get more comfortable, and allow yourself to hear John's dreams.

Once again, a few images flood your mind, and you feel him snuggle himself closer to you again. He's dreaming about being… being under water? He's with you. You're just cuddling. It's soft and its warm, but he keeps complaining that he and the water around him is freezing. You are his only warmth. You also appear to be the only thing stopping him from drowning, if he loses touch with you, all breath will be lost to him. He doesn't know why he knows this. He just kind of does.

You chalk it up to dream logic.

You continue to play with John's hair, and you ignore the fact he's nuzzling into your hip. You can feel yourself drifting off into sleep, and John's dreams fade away from you as your own take over.

When you wake up in the morning, your back hurts and John is still nuzzled into your hip, and one of the first things you think is "_Day one."_

Shortly followed by _"wakey wakey Egg-berts face in my crotch oh my god"_

You almost snort at the shitty joke you tried and failed to make.

Anyway. Time to start saving some cute nerds.

Somehow.

You'll figure it out.

You think he's still asleep, so you move carefully when you shuffle around for the sake of your poor aching back. You try and lay on the floor of the nest, on your back, and you succeed. John didn't move up as far as you thought, in fact, he was now directly on top of your dick, breathing steadily.

What an asshole.

Thankfully, the rough and lumpy surface he was laying on was unsatisfactory and he shuffles upwards, now on your stomach.

(You try not to think about the fact his face was on your dick. It's too early for that shit and it you didn't mind it as much as you think you should. Which is to say, you didn't mind at all and think that you probably should have.)

He mumbles something into your belly button, and you restrain yourself from laughing, what a dork.

_Mmm… comfy…warm too. Where am I sleeping? me and Dave were chilling after the girls left and- oh. I'm on Dave aren't I?_

Yes John, yes you are.

He grumbles and looks up, and you look down to meet his gaze. He blushes from the "just woke up on my friends sweet abs" embarrassment. He smiles as you in his goofy way, and you find yourself smiling back. What a cute asshole.  
"mornin' sleepyhead"

Oh god

You did not just do that did you?

He raises an eyebrow at your sudden Texan accent and it clicks that not even a few hours into this crucial time, you made yourself look like an idiot.

"Shut up John."

"I didn't say anything!"

_Oh my god what a dork. _

You almost tell him you are in fact, _not _a dork, and are in fact the chillest fuck this side of hell. You resist, but only barely.

_A comfy dork. That was so nice. It also explains that dream I had. Which was also nice. And weird, why were we underwater? You know what? Who cares. It wasn't a nightmare. That's what matters. _

He has a point there.

You feel a sudden wave of fondness and admiration, and the urge to do something intimate like stroke his face and smile at him or something equally as homosexual. Your cover would be _blown. _Though, you never _did _say you were straight, you just went with the assumption.

And you are feeling _so gay _right now.

It was like a wave of flaming bisexuality just crashed into your very soul.

Because _shit, _you don't know if you could live with yourself if something happens to this dork in three-no, _two _days.

So yes, you want to stroke his face, kiss the top of his head, to tell him it will be alright, even though he doesn't know anything's wrong.

Maybe you should do the ominous call thing.

Nah, he'd know it was you, think it was a prank, and then you will have initiated your own prank hell, and will have no time to save that dumbass as he bombards you in pranks to increase his gambit.

But you continue to smile down at him. He hasn't moved yet, and he still brushes against you if he falters in holding his head up for even a second.

You don't do any of the things you want too. You ruffle his hair and he gets up. You go about your morning routine, and try and think of something you could do to save him.

One possibility flies through your mind every hour on the clock.

_Just tell him. _

But you can't. It's gotten to the point where the only real reason you haven't told him is you're too scared. Too scared of the consequences of a negative reaction. But if you leave it close to the third day, you telling him and his bad reaction could be the trigger to a chain of terrible events, but a lasting negative attitude could trigger equally as negative results, _but _if you tell him sooner rather than later, he has an opportunity to get the fuck over it. So you're kind of at an impasse. With no one to talk too other than Bro, and you aren't getting him involved in that shit, you don't know what to do on your own and it worries you. You worry about Aradia. Where is she? Why did she fuck off to wherever she went? Is she okay? Did the people who had plans for the Heir and Knight have plans for her too?

No, not just the heir and the knight. _You and John. _

_Just tell him. If he knows the danger he's in, he can actively try and be safe. _

But what if knowing him puts him at even more risk? What if it shortens the three days you have, because you are fairly certain that there could be other mind-readers out there after everything that's happened so far. And if one of them has any connection to the person wanting to kill John, then she could pursue him early because he knows, he wouldn't expect an early assault.

Neither would you. Well, you suppose since you just considered the possibility you might be slightly more prepared than John for that eventuality.

What if they try and get him in the shower? They would want to get him when he's alone, so how do you explain a sudden want to be around him 24/7, even when he sleeps and showers, because without understanding the circumstances, it would appear as extremely creepy, in fact, you feel that to be kinda creepy and you _do _understand the circumstances.

But how else can you ensure you at least have a chance at protecting him? You can't guarantee anything, you have no insight into this persons motives, methods or even their name, only what Aradia told you, and their distorted thoughts you heard, but even then, they could've been just another lackey, a pawn in an ever shifting, complex game of chess, where you are the white knight, positioned between the white king and the black queen. One wrong move could make or break you both.

_How would I even tell him? _

That, you don't even want to begin thinking about, but you know you're going to have to, because if you don't decide soon, then you're fucked.

Telling anyone other than John is out of the question. You aren't getting people pointlessly involved when they don't _absolutely _have to be. As useful as Rose's analytical brain would be right now, Or Jade's plucky intelligence. You don't want them to get involved in something that could potentially get them or someone else close to them hurt or killed.

Shit, what about Bro? What if they go for him or his boyfriend?

No, you can't think of that, you can get back to that possibility if something presents itself that could be a hint that this person is going to attempt that, right now, it's them versus you and John, and John doesn't even know he's in the battle.

And once again, the thought pops up.

_Then I'm going to need to tell him. _

You sigh into your fruit loops and realise you have no other ideas, you're going to have to sit John down and tell him, maybe he knows something about it? Maybe you can work together to get your powers in shape. Yeah, you'd like that.

"Are you okay Dave? You've been staring at your fruit loops for like, five minutes? Did you find the secret to time travel in them? Because if so I wanna go back and stop my dad from throwing a pie in my face during the Christmas holiday." You shake your head.

"Just a lot on my mind. How are you doing Egdork? Are you feeling any better?" he smiles, and you reach into his thoughts and find him thinking about his "lovely" dream, and a warmth spreads through your chest. That dream was about you.

You also resist snorting the fruit loops you've started to eat, because John is doing a cheesy "I know stuff you don't and I'm thinking about it" face, and you know exactly what's on his mind.

"I'm feeling a lot better today, thanks! I was thinking of going out, maybe to a café or the library to get a start on going over last semesters stuff, I think I've forgotten loads." You nod. "Mind if I tag along?" there's no way you are leaving him alone any more than you have to. You will sit and watch paint dry with him if you have to dammit, you aren't leaving him when he could get hurt.

"Sure, I don't see why not." You smile and finish your breakfast in silence.

You get ready for the day ahead and chug down some apple juice before you leave for Starbucks. You don't ever start the day without some AJ. Never.

The coffee shop isn't very busy, you lock down your powers as tightly as you can regardless, because the atmosphere and the streets outside are busy, and you don't want to faint.

Again.

You get yourselves some coffee and sit at a table by the window. You talk idly and drink your overpriced but addictively delicious beverages.

You need a piss.

Goddammit.

You get up and go to do just that. The bathrooms are empty, and you silently fist pump because no awkward bathroom scenarios today, bitches.

You aren't gone more than two minutes. Seriously, you aren't. you're back at the table to see a certain (admittedly more tired looking than when you walked into the bathroom) John Egbert sitting at the table, with a napkin clutched in his hands, and he looks like something good happened.

You allow yourself to read his thoughts.

_I can't believe that happened! She's not only new, but hot as hell. Holy shit. _

Wait, did you get to take a piss and peace and quiet in a public restroom and he got _asked out by a hot chick?_

You're jealous. You don't know the specifics of this jealousy. Only that it burns with a green flame that licks dark tendrils throughout your body, and you don't like it.

"Guess what Dave!" you sit down, trying to restrain the jealousy that either John got some attention before you could even consider the possibility, or the fact John's going on a date with someone who isn't you.

Not that you were planning on taking him out, or even wanted too, it's just.

There is no excuse. You have considered it.

Curse your dumb bisexual but currently feeling _pretty _damn homosexual ass.

Why would you be jealous though? You weren't crushing on him were you? You hadn't thought about it, too busy with the "new school, new friendos" thing, then there was Christmas, and now its "gotta save John's ass."

You do a quick check. A few sure fire questions.

Do you find him attractive?

You're still looking at him, but you focus this time, realising you didn't answer him, you utter a quick "what dude?" before going back to what you were doing.

Yes. You most definitely find him attractive.

Oh dear.

Next question. Would you kiss him?

It doesn't take long to decide yes, yes you would.

Do you like the idea of entering a romantic relationship with him? could you picture yourself doing anything romantic with him? Would you want to? What's your reaction?

You actually…like the idea of being romantic with him. Like, just the romance. No sex or anything, because you think love comes before sex with these things. But, yeah, romance, you really like that idea.

This is going downhill fast.

Okay. What about entering a sexual relationship with him.

_Oh. _You like that a little more than you expected.

_Meet Dave Strider, mind reader, college student, and gayer than originally planned. _

_Bro would be so proud. _

Okay. Shit. Okay. Houston we have a problem here.

You realise John's been talking to you.

"Dave? Dave! Weren't you listening?" he seems a little upset, and you feel horrible. But you were thinking important thoughts.

Important.

Gay.

Thoughts.

"Sorry, I was distracted, start again? Please?" the hurt of you instantly zoning out when he was trying to tell you something important gives way to surprise.

_Did Dave just say…please? I can't not forgive him after that. _

Score.

"So, I was saying, that the new girl in my class, Vriska, walks in and we start talking, and she asked me out on a date tonight!"

Oh.

Oh no.

He was asked out by a girl.

A girl he thinks is hot.

+10 jealousy and pointless outrage.

"Cool man." You can't watch over him on this date. This girl is new, you don't know her, and you have to admit it has you panicking.

He smiles at you, and you smile back, but by the time you get back to the dorm, it's hard to breathe normally. You're panicking. You can't protect him on this date.

You fancy his ass so much and you didn't even _realise _you are such an idiot oh my god.

You've been like best Bro's with him for what, four months? Goddamn. This shit aint fair.


	8. The Time Is Now

He's buzzing about his date even when you get back to the dorm. You listen to him and try and be as helpful and supportive and happy for him as you can, because you _really _don't like him going on this date. Because you can't help him if anything goes wrong. Because he's going off with some girl he barely knows. Leaving you alone with your anxieties in the dorm.

Well if this date is a success being in the dorm _may _be a bad idea. You would rather be psychoanalysed by Rose for 52 years than see John Egbert fucking some random in the same room the pair of you cuddle.

Fuck her. In fact no, she can go fuck herself.

You don't even know who she is or anything about her, and yet jealousy and a dash of over-protective anger has sparked a hatred you cannot ignore. You feel bad, you know you can't judge someone so harshly or so quickly. But his life is on the line and she is stopping you from doing your cosmic-duty job or whatever. What if they go through with their early strike plan? And you aren't there to stop them?

You don't want to think about it.

The two of you have settled back into the dorm, and are playing some videogames. Well. You've been daydreaming, lost in deep thought, as you barely pay attention to the game or John, his thoughts helping you know what's happening as well.

Your decision to tell John hangs over you. And you consider if it can wait one more day, or if you should tell him before he goes. Maybe he'll ditch the date for you.

Pfft, as if he cares about you enough to ditch his first date in months.

Ouch. That thought hurt.

You want him to care about you more than anything else.

You want him to look at you like you're the most important thing in the world.

You want him to tell you that you are.

You feel a sudden wave of depression, and tell John you're getting a bottle of cider before pausing the game. He looks at you with concern, and wonders if you're okay within his mind, because you're acting "a bit off."

You gotta get this off your chest before you have a stress/jealousy induced stroke. And if anything happens you can say there were no secrets and no lies. You began your plan. You told him.

The guilt would still be crushing.

And nothing bad is going to happen.

You will break into your own dorm mid-fuck if she tries anything. You just gotta hope your powers give you an Egbert sense.

"My nerd senses are tingling"

Jesus.

You get your cider and down a hearty swig of the beverage, still cold from your red mini fridge. You sigh and John looks over to you.

_What's WRONG with him? He's been like this for like, half an hour, out of nowhere!_

You can understand his confusion. There wasn't much wrong with you other than you were slightly quieter and your voice slightly softer. But for the past, as John said, half hour or so, you had been sighing and drooping and not paying attention.

"I…" you need to tell him before he goes on his date. He needs to know. You can't leave it to chance. You can't trust this woman. "Vriska." You can't trust her. If she is involved then there might be no chance for you to tell him after tonight. He only has three hours before he needs to get ready and leave for his date.

Now. Now is the time. You can't put this off any longer.

"I…I have something important on my mind. I know I need to tell you. But I don't think you'll believe Me." he's confused. More confused. This isn't like you.

"Well, what is it Dave? Were like, best bros, you can tell me anything, you know that!" yes of course. But you don't think the "best bros" criteria covers telepathy.

"I'm not really normal man." He laughs. "I already knew that!" he sticks his tongue out at you, and something coils in your stomach. You identify it as nervousness. He frowns when he notices that you have paled a little. His thoughts tell you this.

"Not just like that John. From the moment we met, I've been dipping into your head and reading your thoughts. Rose's thoughts. Jade's thoughts. Everyone's thoughts. I can read minds John. When I fainted at the start of the semester? I had overused my powers. And everything's been going to shit because someone like me is giving you these nightmares and Aradia told me you were going to die in three days and I don't know what to do and I-"

You find that once you open your mouth, the words just won't stop. You said it. you told him.

_Okay, that was a good one, even I, the pranking master, almost bought that. _

"John you need to believe me, I'm not joking."

He smiles at you like he's figured you out, and yu almost groan at the sheer frustration.

"Okay Dave, I believe you." He's being sarcastic. He's being condescending and sarcastic and your anger flares up.

_Jeeze he looks mad. No need to be sore about a failed prank Dave!_

"Damn right I'm fucking pissed, fucking hell John, this isn't a "failed prank." This is me trying to entrust you with my deepest darkest secret, and you're being an insensitive prick!" you don't know why you're angry. But you are. Angry that you care about this idiot so much. Angry that he is treating this as a joke.

He pales.

"How did you-" you put your head in your hands.

"I told you John. Think of anything. Do it."

_Dave's a dork. _

"I'm not a dork, dickweed." His shock grows. You can hear the increase in his breathing and hear the fast pace of his thoughts.

"Okay. Okay. So, let's say you can read minds. You babbled a lot of shit there. Would you like to fill me in there? You mentioned Aradia and my bad dreams." You nod, frantically almost.

_This is ridiculous, it can't be. But how else did he know? A lucky guess? Or was he being serious? _

"Deathly serious broski" he frowns and you settle on the couch beside him, he seems a little cautious.

"Okay. So I was worried about you and spoke to Aradia. She said she thought someone like me was behind your bad dreams, not me, though. I acted as a temporary relief, while they cause the dreams. And when I went to buy the drinks and milk, I heard someone's thoughts as I walked past an alley. They were distorted and hurt to hear, but they spoke about an Heir and a Knight. This person was going to seduce and kill the Heir, but classed the Knight as a problem to their plan

But I went on in life, wondering who they meant. It took me a while and Aradia's help to realise that _I'm _the Knight she was talking about, and _you're _the Heir. And Aradia sent me these fucking ominous messages and logged out, she's disappeared, fucked off who knows where."

_Holy shit. _

"Holy shit indeed compadre." You like being able to answer his thoughts now. You always took pleasure it answering Bro's thoughts, but you could never answer anyone else, until now.

"Jesus stop doing that!" you laugh and he smiles.

"So what did the messages say?" and just like that, it seems the friendly and casual atmosphere seems to have returned.

"Hang on." You pull out your phone and find them.

"_The spider's venom has poisoned the heir, and the knight shall strive to save him." _

"_His presence protects, his hands may sooth"_

"_But the pain will come tumbling back"_

"_Three days young knight, three days"_

"_Before your precious heir loses his light."_

John looks terrified.

He doesn't speak. He trusts you can hear his thoughts, apparently.

_So, someone's going to try and do…Something in three days?_

"Seems like it John. I've been worrying about you so much, you dick. I don't like the idea of you going on this date, because I can't protect you if they try and put their plan into motion." He nods, seeming to understand your reason. (You won't mention the "I want to take you out on a date" thing.)

"It says you're going to lose you're light. This is pretty vague, thanks Aradia. But I suppose we can get the gist." He nods. You give him a minute to take it all in, you feel a headache coming on from John's frantic thoughts, and rise to your drawer, getting your secret stash of pain killers and taking two white pills.

"What are those?" he asks, and you leave your cider and go get water from the tap, since alcohol and pills don't mix. Thankfully you only had a sip. You take the pills and return to John.

"Painkillers. My powers have a tendency to give me headaches sometimes." His mouth makes an "ohhhh" movement, but no sound comes out.

"That makes sense." You nod.

_So uh, what now?_

"Well, we could talk this shit out, make a plan. That would probably be best, since it's a big deal and I don't want it to become some massive telepathic elephant in the room." He laughs and you smile. You smile with teeth and width and pure elation because you told him and he isn't reacting badly and everything might work out now!

Maybe.

"Okay! We can do that." He smiles back at you, and you know he's so happy to see you smile. He knows you weren't pranking him. That this was hanging over your head and you can finally let him in on it.

"Okay. So, Aradia's messages. We've started day one and thankfully nothing has happened yet." He nods. "But they said that _"his hands my sooth, but the pain will come tumbling back"_ and that sounds kinda worrying." He nods.

"Looking at the context, I'd say it was my hands that were soothing. So I think it means your nightmares." He raises an eyebrow.

_How does that work?_

"well Egbert, the only times you've managed to get some sleep, I've noticed, is when I'm petting your hair and watching over you like the sexy guardian angel I am."

_Wait, seriously? Hehe, I don't even need to talk to you anymore. _

"Nope, unless I shut my power out to try and get some peace, you don't really need to. But anyway. I noticed that yesterday. Because I was petting your hair like the sappy douche I am." He giggles.

_It was nice though. _

Warmth blossoms in your chest. "It was nice. The dream you had was nice, too."

He goes red and splutters things about invasion of privacy, and you can't really find it in yourself to feel bad.

"I was laying there, you were dreaming, what do you want from me man. It was cute." He smiles and shuffles closer to you, and you move to accommodate the John now leaning against you, his head on your shoulder.

"I guess I like cuddles." He says and you laugh. But it isn't like his laugh, his light, breezy laugh. It's warm. It's warm and soft like the emotions you feel.

"Clearly. Same though, same."

_You just…soothe me I guess? I was half awake when you were petting my hair and it was so serene, I couldn't think straight._

"I know man. Though I didn't know you were awake yet. Also, I didn't know you did "straight" at all, John. I am shocked. Colour me surprised." He lifts up and pushes you gently, and he smiles at you still.

"Don't be a dick Dave." He settles back to where he was, and you wrap an arm around him.

_Besides, you know my sexuality confusion, Mr. I figured myself out in high school. _

You chuckle at the snarky tone his thoughts take on.

"Hey, that was a hard time. You ever tried being a developing mind reader in a building filled with hundreds of idiots who don't even like you?"

He frowns again.

_I know you said your high school days sucked, but jeeze dude._

"I know. I had all of the dirt though. Whether I wanted it or not. Y'know I once tried to shut my power of completely in a fit of teenage angst?"

John raises an eyebrow and makes a thought-comment on teenage-angst!Dave.

_What happened?_

He almost said it to you, but he's having fun thinking things to you.

"I collapsed down the stairs on day three." John cringes from his rest point on your shoulder, but you go on anyway.

"Bro was not pleased. I got blood on the floor and broke my ankle. But I was so tired, John. So tired yet utterly bursting with energy I refused to expend." _Big words there Dave. _

Dick.

Your head is leaning against his now. His arm across your front. His head more on your collar bone than your shoulder.

"I heard that." You tell him, and he moves back so you can see him stick his tongue out at you before returning to where he was.

_So have you just been listening in to everyone all the time? _

You almost laugh.

"Fuck no. that would be a killer headache and I wouldn't get anything done. I wouldn't be able to hear _me _think. Plus, I'm not _that _rude." He hums and shuffles closer still. You let him. He decides that even if he knows you can hear him think now, he's going to think as normal. Besides, you don't listen all the time, right?

"So, this three days thing." You begin. It's still on your mind.

"I want you to be careful John. Please. When you go out tonight don't go anywhere alone with her. Don't go alone with _anyone, anywhere. _Just enjoy yourself but be fucking careful, for shits sake. I'll be in the dorm if you need me."

You've told him. The trauma is over.

But you still don't want him to go on this date. Your very soul protests.

_End of chapter notes: _

_Considering its exam season, I'm cranking out the chapters well. I've had too many ideas on what I want to do it's not even funny. Seriously appreciating the reviews though guys, you have no idea how much I love to hear what you think! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you in chapter nine!_


	9. Beatdown Breakdown

John leaves to go for his date, and you almost have a panic attack when your phone goes off. You scramble towards it, maybe it's Aradia? Maybe it's _John. _

It's Rose.

TT: I hear John has a "hot date" tonight. How are you and your fragile homosexual feelings holding up? Do you need me and Jade to cheer you up?

TG: fucking hell rose im not that gay

TG: or fragile

TG:…but I don't like the idea of him going on this date.

TG: did that feed your therapist gambit?

TT: It was a start. Why don't you like the idea of this date?

TG: she's some random girl. I'm his best bro. I kinda feel like she's somehoe more important. Idk feelings man.

TT: I see. I won't push it any further, then. The question still stands though. Do you require me and Jade?

TG: yeah, but I wanna wait for John. If he comes home with his lady friend I would like to save your poor eyes from John Egbert making out with his lady friend and I cry in some distant corner of the void.

TG: I'm such a caring asshole

TT: yes, my heart is truly warmed, the ice freezing it's dark tendrils in place has melted, I am truly free.

TG rose wtf

The conversation drops not long after that. You get some apple juice, turn off the games console, and watch a movie instead. Trying not to panic, when everything in you screams that this _isn't good. _

You're in the shower when you hear John stumble into the room, you don't hear him shut the door.

You hear his thoughts, though. You hear the creak of his bed and the rustle of blue sheets.

_Sleep sleep sleep so tired_

He isn't even thinking coherently anymore. He's drifting off, sighing with relief as you step outside the bathroom. Composed as ever.

(You will never tell him of how you almost slipped trying to get out the shower and presentable in less than two seconds. You ditched everything you took in there, wrapping a red towel around your waist. You hope it doesn't slip. Thought you doubt John's aware enough to realise how naked you are.)

He looks up blearily, and you know his visions blurring, even with his glasses on his face. He's just, so, _tired. _

"John?" you ask, and he blinks slowly in response. He thinks a quiet "y…ea..h?" his thoughts are even hard to articulate at this point, their volume and strength so quiet and weak you strain a little to hear. Twitching your ears pointlessly.

He looks at you, and he stares. He doesn't think about how he's staring at you, water dripping down from your hair onto your face and body, the only clothing you have a red towel. He just tries to register the sight. His brain has fogged up so much, he's lucky he has a few days before classes start, otherwise he'd be fucked.

Thankfully not literally it seems, his date has not accompanied him.

He's drifting off to sleep even as he tries to register your presence in the room, his brain is fighting for it's awareness, but it's losing.

You lightly trace the curve of his cheeks to his neck, muttering quietly, so quietly he isn't sure he heard you.

"_It's okay John, sleep. I'll protect you from the dreams." _

And he does.

And once again you have to take off his shoes, his socks, his fancy suit jacket and his glasses. You roll him over and tuck him in, and you resist the urge to kiss his forehead.

You gather your things from the bathroom, get into some boxers, and go to sleep.

That night, things get horribly worse.

He's screaming.

Pain. Death. _Red. _Red like your eyes, like the blood in your veins. Pain like the touch of a thousand fires. Losses that leave scars that will never heal.

Your head hurts. His mind is invading yours and he's asking you for help- you hear it, he's asking "where's Dave, Where's Dave?" and you can't answer him. You trip on his shoes, the shoes that you left by his bed and fall over his thrashing form.

His mind is answering his plea for you.

_He's dead dear heir, he's dead. _

_He died for you. What a fool. _

_They're all gone, John._

He refuses this claim, he cannot accept this truth.

"_He said he's protect me. He said he would"_

_He did, young one, he did. _

_But he failed, as he tends to do. _

You're shaking. You can't pick yourself up, you don't think. Your ears and your heart and your _heart _hurt, and you don't know what to do because his fear is overwhelming you oh god-

"_He can't have! He can't…"_

_Believe it John._

_They're all gone~_

He's crying.

_Stop. Please. _

Who are you? Are you John? Are you Dave? You don't know any more. The lines between you have blurred. You feel the softness of a well-kept shirt and remember who you are.

You're Dave Strider. And you need to save John.

In any other situation, he probably wouldn't need your help. But without any powers of his own, he can't defend himself.

You're now slumped by his bedside. You struggle to his face and cup it gently, gently, you don't have the strength to stand and his pain is _your pain _and you know he's losing faith in you.

You gasp sharply as pain hits you again.

_And with the Heir's mind I gain the Knights. _

A woman.

You imagine yourself building a brick wall around a crow. The crow is your mind. It caw's and pecks itself as a method of grooming, but it's eyes blaze red as your own eyes do. You build the walls, and imagine that nothing can break the bricks you used. You see cracks and dents but nothing breaks. You push it back, replace the bricks. Do what you must in an attempt at a mental barrier.

Unfortunately, without your consent, the wall shatters, and the crow flies away.

You're dizzy.

_It's only day two _you think, and suddenly you're looking at John again. You heave yourself onto the bed, a knee beside his hips, you allow some tense muscles to rest, now. You know the position is compromising, but between his erratic movements and your lack of strength, it's the best option you can find.

His face is in your hands, and so is his life. There are tears streaming down his face and you want to hurt whoever did this to him because _he deserves better than this. _

It's all so sudden. One minutes he's exhausted and sleeping, the next you fear he'll wake the neighbours.

You don't know what to do now you've gotten to this point. You're blocking him out at this point, but the energy he's releasing is difficult to supress. You wince at the pain doing so causes. He's trying to move, and you know he's feeling trapped, but there's no other way because you _can't move. _

You lean your forehead to his. He seems to settle a little and you feel a small shift.

You take the risk you were fearing to take.

You let go.

You let him in.

But you didn't quite realise who else you had let in in that moment, too.

It hurts. Oh _god it hurts. _

You don't know whose pain it is anymore.

You sense the darkness clouding John's mnind, but it's taking everything you have not to shatter. To fragment into a million pieces, lost forever in John's mind. You hear her. She laughs at you.

_How foolish of you to let me in, Knight. _

_**Anything for john. **_

_Even your mind?_

…

You aren't sure.

_**just fuck off. **_

_I'm afraid not. I'm here for a reason. _

_**Why. **_

_We need to use him. And to use him, we need to break him. _

_**No. **_

_There's nothing you can do. You barely have the strength to exist, Dave._

_**You ca…n't**_

_**You…you can't do that to him. **_

_It seems you're running low on power. _

_**I'll die before you get to him. **_

_It's my belief you probably will. Now away with you. I see I have overestimated your abilities. You pose no threat. _

_**No wai-**_

Like the ping of a stretched rubber back, you're back in your own mind.

The silence surrounds you.

There's blood on John's face. You taste it in your mouth.

He isn't having a nightmare you don't think. Not anymore.

It's the last thing you realise before you collapse on top of him.

When you wake up, John is still asleep, and your very being is in pain. You're sprawled out on top of him. He looks tired.

The blood has dried on his face, and there's more than you remember seeing, you feel your nose and yes, it came from there, it's now crusty and you imagine, dark. Your head had been in his shoulder, and you rest it there again, shuffling down to ease the cramp in your hips and the ache in your back.

You don't have the energy to move. Not yet.

You listen to John's breathing, and notice that it's still silent. There isn't a thought to be heard.

That, or you just can't hear them anymore.

The idea fills you with dread. You don't know if that's possible, and you comfort yourself with the possibility they were just overused and are recovering.

You try and sense the energy, to use them regardless of their weakened state.

You groan in pain.

This wakes up John.

"Dave? What the shit, bro." when you don't move, the silence reigns. Your heavy breathing, his short breaths.

"You. Had another nightmare." He forces himself up to sit against the headboard, and you're still in his lap. You also see that the he did so with energy he didn't really have.

He pulls you back by your shoulders, and you flop like a rag doll.

"You're bleeding! What happened..?" he frowns and blinks, like in the way when someone randomly feels lightheaded and their trying to hide it.

"I tried…I tried John. I tried my best." You think you're going to cry. Or puke. Or both.

You're shaking, you know that.

"What?"

"I tried…to stop it from the inside." You tell him, and it seems to click.

"You were inside my head?" you want to nod, but it seems you have less energy than him.

"Yeah. The- the person doing this to you- they found me- I couldn't-"

"They, found you?" you're still in pain, _couldn't you two have cuddled just a little longer. _

"She kicked me out. She told me I was a fool for trying and that I'd end up dead. She kicked me out and I doubt it caused her much trouble." He's still holding you up, but you see his arms shake.

"Put me down if you don't have the energy to hold me up. Your shoulder was comfy as fuck anyway." He frowns.

"I don't think you should use your power right now Dave…" you wince.

"It's so quiet John. It's terrifyingly quiet. My powers aren't working. I can see you shaking." He lets you rest against his shoulder again. You see the way he pales.

"What do you mean not working?" he asks, and his arms are around you this time.

"They hurt to even try and use. They've been damaged. _I've been damaged." _

"Don't say that Dave, please. You aren't damaged. You're hurt."

Damn right you're hurt.

_It hurt so much. _

You don't realise you said the thought out loud until John tightens his grip on you.

"I'm so sorry." He tells you and you want to slap sense into that boy because _he _was hurt too.

"You were hurting too." You remind him, and he sighs. He's tracing tired patterns into your bare back.

"But not as much as you. I can tell. You don't normally let pain get to you Dave. Emotionally or physically." He found this fact out when you fell down some stairs before you went off for winter break. (Damn black ice.) You acted like it didn't hurt, and John told you it was okay to feel pain once and a while.

But now you disagree. You hate pain. You hate yourself in pain, but you hate seeing John in pain just as much, if not more.

"Can you move?" he asks, and you mumble no, thankfully you're right by his ear, so he heard.

He tells you he doesn't have the strength to lift you. You tell him it's okay.

_End notes. _

_I don't even know what I'm doing anymore I'm so sorry. _

_Also noticed some mistakes in the last chapter, I'm sorry about those too. _


	10. Super Short

You don't move all day.

Your powers don't recover until the beginning of the third day. When John had his nightmare the night before, you found yourself running.

From the apartment. From John.

From the guilt. The guilt that you are failing to protect John. She's probably making it as horrible as she possibly can for John, with all three of you knowing you can't stop her.

You can't stop her.

When tears burn your eyes, you let them fall. You feel as if your very soul is a dam and you opened the gates, now you've started crying, you can't stop. You feel a pang of embarrassment, you're outside, in the near-empty streets at 4am as the rain falls near silently around you.

It's so quiet. So, so, quiet.

It's the most terrifying thing.

You slept on a bench, and woke up to the buzz of thoughts that aren't yours, and a sniffle in your nose. You think you may have caught a cold.

You run back to the dorm anyway. You find John laid out on his bed, the white tinting darker where his sweat has soaked the sheets. He's kicked his duvet off of himself, and he looks so fragile and weary as he sleeps, seemingly soundly for now.

You left him when he needed you most.

You need to stop thinking. You need to stop feeling this overwhelming guilt and heart-break.

You take solace in how peaceful he seems now, though, one arm reaching out in your direction, as if that's why he moved it there, lips parted, breathing soft and slow. Hair ruffled but still somehow pleasing to the eye. Last night he slept shirtless, as the dorms heating sometimes overdid it.

You find yourself tracing soft lines down his shoulders and back, and your heart aches for this goofball who has rooted himself firmly in your heart, your routine, your _life. _

"I'm so sorry," you whisper to him, and you turn, and you walk away towards the coffee machine that had to make a home on the floor of your dorm, because of how make-shift your "kitchen" really is.

You drink your coffee slowly, even sitting stirring it for ten minutes before even sipping it. Your thoughts drown you in negative emotion. Guilt. Fear. And it all balls up inside you to the point you can't name or describe it anymore.

_Dave?...I swore I…_

He heard you. "John?" you say, and you see blue eyes blink themselves open. He goes to speak but stops.

_Are your powers back? _

You nod to him, and he relaxes in visible relief.

You decide to come right out and say it.

"I'm sorry." You are. You're so, so sorry you couldn't have been there when he needed you. And your heart aches for this boy, no, this man. You want to kiss it better, stroke the pain away, kiss it away, anything that would stop him hurting. You just wish you knew why this was happening! Who that woman was, the one who kicked you out of John's head.

The memory of this brings up the thought of _"she touched what's mine,"_ as if his mind is yours to protect and see the inner workings of. As if there was no one on earth who could see it, hear it, _know _it, like you can.

"Why?" he asks you, and your throat closes up, because you don't have the words for what you're feeling, never mind why you're sorry.

"I wasn't there to wake you up," is all you say, and his nods in understanding.

"Don't feel bad Dave, I'm okay now!" he says, and a peak into his thoughts tell you otherwise. He's weak, tired, and scared.

Scared of what you told him.

_Three days, three days young knight, until you're precious Heir loses his light._

You still don't know what his "Light" is, you've just kinda been assuming it's "life" but you consider that it could be something else.

Nothing good could possibly come out of John losing it, however. That, you're sure of.

But with your powers in this state, there's nothing you can do. Plus, she knows how weak you are now, you have officially been kicked off the "threats" list. Gone, out.

It scares you.

Because clearly she thought you were strong enough to be an issue. Now, she probably knows how easily she could bypass you to get to John.

But that isn't the only thing that bugs you. Her voice seems familiar.

"Are you okay Dave?" it's John. He's stood up and suddenly he's right there. Right in front of you. One hand on your shoulder, the other tilting up your face, do you really look that out of it?

You feel your heart rate increase anyway.

"You don't look good," he tells you, and you shrug, lifting his hand with your shoulder.

"What do I look then?" you don't know what he means when he says "bad."

"Ill. Pale, paler than you usually do." _Oh shut up John, just because you have the skin of a well-made cup of coffee doesn't mean you get to make comments about my pale-ass skin._

Wow. You compared his skin to a "well-made" cup of coffee. (At least you didn't say it was soft or silky or wonderful eventhoughtitis)

That's it, you've solved it, illuminati confirmed as Dave Strider.

God is a kick-ass barista.

You need to get some decent sleep Jesus fucking _Christ._

"I did just spend the night on a park bench, dude." He looks confused, and looks to your unused bed.

"Seriously? Why?" he's concerned. D'aww.

"I just…." Why did you leave?

You need to think about it, but it hits you.

_You couldn't see John in pain when you couldn't help him. _

You are entrenched in the gay. You are up to your metaphorical titties in gay. You are balls deep in this bitch.

Oh.

Oops.

There's a mental image you didn't know you needed in life.

"I didn't like seeing you hurt. I couldn't stand it man," he's touched, you know that. You feel a warmth in your chest that you haven't felt in years.

"Oh, Dave," he says, and you know he's gone into "sappy-emotional" mode, because in that moment he hugs you. He hugs you like he means it, and you return the hug with slightly more enthusiasm than normal.

Slightly.

"You tried your best. I mean, I'm still getting over the "my roommate as superpowers" thing, which is awesome by the way, but you don't need to worry about me, I'm sure this will all sort itself out."

But it won't. She won't just go away until she's got what she came for, whether it's John's blood on her hands or yours. She won't just stop doing this. You know that. Ignoring it won't help. You need to take action, but you're running out of both time and options. It's going to get to the point where you meditate for four hours and say "come at me bitch" in the early hours of the morning, when John usually has his nightmares.

Then you could stare intensely at him until she goes away, you don't know. You'll have to work on it.

But you don't have time!

You wasted it with teenage angst, gay feelings, cuddles and fucking your powers over.

Go you. Gold star.

"I know, but my best isn't good enough," your thoughts go quickly, you almost forget you're having a conversation with John, he hasn't separated the hug yet.

You trace idle patterns into his back, like he did to yours yesterday. He relaxes, just like you did.

"It's the third day," you tell him suddenly, and you feel his back muscles tense at the mention of this fact.

"I know," he says, and then it's silence. Because neither of you know what to do. Neither of you know what to say.

Neither of you have a lot of time before this deadline is up.

"What do we do?" John whispers, and your heart, for the millionth time, breaks, because of the man in your arms.

He's scared. Of course he's scared. He thinks he's going to die today.

"I'll have to stay by your side, even if you piss, who knows man, she could try a sneak attack, get you with your dick out, that would be all kinds of messed up," he snorts when he laughs, and you both relax.

Except for that small part of you that reminds you how jealous you are when he's with women. Or men. Or anyone that isn't you, Rose or Jade.

And when it comes to sexual or romantic stuff, just you.

You selfish bastard.

"I don't think so Dave, even the most desperate or cunning villain wouldn't get someone while their taking a piss," he's pulled back enough to look at you now.

"Exactly, you would never expect it, which is why it's genius, you're welcome, John, aren't you glad I can come up with this shit?" he laughs and hides himself in your shoulder. His breath dances across your skin and you take a minute to appreciate that fact. You continue tracing the patterns, this time, though, you draw the breath you feel dancing across your neck and shoulders, instead of the message you were tracing, trying to engrave it into him, so that it may never lose its effect and its words would never be lost.

_Be safe, John. Be happy._

"We can't cuddle all day today, though." You restart the conversation, however comfortable the silence was.

"I know. It sucks." He replies, and this time you laugh.

"True. But seriously, real talk, we need to do something so that you're safe." He sighs against you.

He says nothing.

_I'm scared. I'm scared to die. _

"You aren't going to die," you tell him.

_But what if I do?_

"Then I'll kill whoever killed you, but you aren't going to die so it's cool, I just need to beat them up." He pulls away completely at long last, and you find yourself missing him already.

You're fucked.

_Yeah, sorry about the delay in updates, since recently I've been updating quickly, but some shit went down. Some of you may recall me mentioning my matesprite, yes?_

_That's not a thing anymore, and I'm a bit of a mess. Also, exams, hurray. I have two tomorrow from my time of writing this. But I have cranked this shit out for you guys. I also don't have a set plan for this story, so whoa, surprises everywhere. _

_And again, sorry for the spelling mistakes but I have a habit of writing and posting chapters at like, 2am. And sorry todays chapter isn't as long as usual but, see the above reasons. _


	11. Hugs and Heartbreak (I'm back baby!)

You decide if his "light" isn't his life and it's something less important you're going to punch the voices of the dead in their collective and non-existent face.

You don't want to imagine what would happen if he did die, if you're honest. You aren't sure if you could cope._ (You'll never get to kiss him or graduate with him if he dies today. No. you can't think like that.)_ You haven't had many people in your life, thus you never had to deal with the grief of losing someone. Not like that, anyway.

But this is the third day, and you need to arm yourself and make some sort of plan, and try not to get distracted by sleep or even just the prospect of cuddles. Or John in general, you have to contain your gay until this is all over.

Okay that is a tough ask.

Anyway.

"What did you have planned for tonight John?" if he's made any plans for today you need to know.

"Well, Vriska invited me out before I know about this whole "three days" thing, for a second date. That would be tonight, I haven't cancelled yet."

Oh _hell_ no.

"Cancel that shit. Cancel it _right now." _You are not going down in cosmic history as the idiot who was supposed to protect another idiot but decided to let him go on a date with some random chick you _despise. _Nope. Not happening. You are not being _THAT GUY. _

You be that guy, Dave. Just don't.

"But Dave she'll think bad of me, and after this is all over I wanna date her man, I think she's really into me! plus, they wouldn't try to kill me if I was with her all night."

Good point.

Unless she has something to _do with all this. _

As you think on this, someone knocks on your door. You signal that you'll get it, and walk over to the door. Now, there aren't many occasions when someone knocks on your door. Rose and Jade don't need to knock, Aradia stopped knocking weeks ago, Feferi knocks, but she hasn't visited in a while. So you're kinda curious.

It's the shouty-thoughts guy from two doors down, you also have the epiphany that he is the angry waiter who was eyeing up Jade. Well shit. How did you not notice this? How did you not. _How. _

"Hello?" you say, and he hands you a letter.

"I found this outside my door, you're welcome, you steaming shitpile."

Charming.

You thank him, somewhat hesitantly, as he _did _just call you a _steaming shitpile._ And close the door, returning to John, letter in hand.

"Burgundy Ink, this might be Aradia. But wouldn't she just pester me? the fuck, man." John makes a shrugging "I dunno, dude" gesture and peers curiously at the letter. You open it with shaking hands. It's badly written, scrawled you might say, and the paper looks like it had been stomped on in the mud a few times. It's the most terrifying letter you have ever received.

_RUN. HIDE. PRAY SHE D0ES N0T FIND Y0U. Y0UR TIME IS SH0RT, KNIGHT._

What the fuck. . Was this a joke? A threat? Was Aradia warning you about something? Did something happen to her?

"Dave? Are you okay?" John's confused. You look scared. He hasn't seen you look so scared. Sad. Lost. He hasn't seen you this way since that time you dropped a massive glass of Apple Juice and shattered it everywhere, your hands were bleeding and dripping apple-infused blood to the floor, and he reaches out to grab your shoulder, rubbing his thumb soothingly across your shoulder. He takes the letter.

"Jesus Christ." He whispers, and his hold on your shoulder is now still and tight.

Neither of you know what to say.

"I'm going to call Vriska." He says suddenly, and then you're alone. You hear him curse from his bed, so you turn to see him glaring at his phone screen.

"What's wrong?" you ask, and he sighs, running a hand through his hair. (you want to do that too, but you don't allow that thought to linger.)

He doesn't say anything, so you dip into his thoughts.

_I can't believe she isn't picking up, she has her phone on her 24/7! I'll have to find her in person, I can't just leave her like that. _

Curse his gentlemen like tendencies.

"You might have to. I'm not letting you out of my sight today, and since my powers aren't much defence, I'm carrying this with me." John raises an eyebrow, and you head to your wardrobe, and take out your katana. It feels like it's been so long, and you realise it has been, you rarely trained. You look upon the blade with both fondness and sadness, and mentally apologise to it, for keeping your trusty blade locked in a closet for months.

"A sword? Dave are you insane!" not quite, you think, not quite. "I've noticed something. People like me, if we don't train our powers, but train physically, our bodies are strong where our minds are not. And vice versa, train your powers but not your body, you're physically weak. Whoever's doing this is strong, so maybe they're only mentally strong. We could get a physical advantage," John considers this.

"It's still dangerous. What if they have telekinesis? And they just stab you!" that is- actually a valid point. Oh. Well. Uh.

Well, what else can you do?

"Any other ideas, then?" you ask, holding your belt-loop open to (barely) slip the katana inside it, to the hilt of the blade, it may jab you in the hip, but it won't fall off, and good luck stealing that, too.

"No-but Dave, if they can do that we could get seriously hurt! Or worse! Look, I'm going to find Vriska. Put the sword away if your coming, you look stupid with it hanging from your jeans."

You pout at him for saying you look stupid. How dare he, you are the sexiest piece of ass he will ever encounter. (Not that he seems to notice, however.)

"What if they Jump us, what do you propose we do? How can I protect you if I'm weak _and _unarmed?!" you hadn't meant to raise your voice, but you're scared. So, so, scared.

John regards you fondly, his features soft and he sees you for how you really are in that moment. Weak. Weak and scared to face it, but feeling duty-bound to do just that. Why couldn't Aradia come back? She could kick some serious ass, you're positive.

Your emotions are going out of control. It's a new experience, in some ways. Because this time you can't bring yourself to restrain or push away any of them, you allow them to pile up and drown you, as if it may somehow help.

He approaches you, and you can tell he isn't sure what to say, but there is something you can't place in his eyes, and your chest constricts when you see the way he looks at you with care, but also with something you can only assume to be some form of pity. Please, no pity.

"Dave…" he's stopped in front of you.

_I want to help you feel better. But I don't know how. _

"It's okay," you tell him. And he still perks up and smiles, unused to being answered when he hasn't spoken. "Just…c'mere" you open your arms in invitation. He's quick to hug you, and suddenly it feels as if the tables have turned. His presence is serene and calming, the circles he rubs into your back are mind numbing, and you could stay like that forever.

"You aren't weak Dave. You were in my head, and you technically did get rid of whoever's doing this for the rest of the night. You were so brave, so willing to sacrifice anything to protect me. So willing it scares me." you're just nuzzled into his shoulder. Not speaking.

He's right, you realise. You said to that woman you would die for him.

_Anything for John. _

You squeeze him closer, tighter, because in the short months you've known him, he's become one of the most important people in your life. Because you think you might be in love. You don't want to be. Because love hurts. Because if you can't save him you don't think you can cope. You can't admit to loving him. You can't.

"I need to cancel my date tonight, okay? I'll go alone, but you can be nearby, does that sound okay?" you nod. Already exhausted, you sigh and pull back. "Go. I'll trail behind." He looks at the sword still attached to your hips.

You sigh and put it back.

Trailing John as he looks for Vriska feels strange. You feel as if you should go speak to him, be next to him, as you always are. It also feels like you're being creepy, but he asked you to do this.

He finds her smoking outside the science building. This is technically the first time you have seen her, heard her, or had anything to do with her. But it is unmistakable. Her thoughts fight you as you try to read them. Her voice sends you to your knees. It all falls into place.

_I know you are listening, Knight. _

Oh fuck. She noticed you this time. It's her. It's been her all this fucking time.

_Do not think you can save him. He is already mine._

There's a screeching sound. It's so loud it hurts, it's like that sharp sound microphones sometimes make. You grip your head and lean against the wall you were hiding behind, and then, mere seconds later, it's gone.

You look at John.

Your heart fucking _implodes. _

He's…he's _kissing her. _All tongues and teeth and what you could assume to be passion. And your heart tears itself a new one and throws itself into an open fire.

He stumbles over to you. Half of you wants to cry. Half of you wants to punch him in the face, _then cry. _But you do neither, because when you see him, fear grips what's left of your heart.

_You can't hear his thoughts anymore. _

It's as if he isn't thinking, because you hear the thoughts of a passer-by, so it isn't you. His eyes are vacant and his body is slumped. The black under his eyes is somehow more pronounced than it was five minutes ago.

"I am going to see Vriska tonight." His voice is monotone and, dare you say, soulless. It scares you.

"No, you need to stay home where it's safe, John." You approach him carefully, say each word as iff one wrong move could set him off like a bomb.

"No. I need to see Vriska. Vriska needs me. I'm seeing Vriska."

What has that bitch _done? _

"John, please listen to me, you aren't safe and need to stay home tonight."

He isn't even looking at you. He's looking past you, at the brick wall behind you.

"Vriska say's I'll be fine. Vriska's home. That's what you call the people who love you. Home." oh god it hurts. She can't do this to you, to both of you. But she has. His thoughts are nothing but white noise, and all he can say is that Vriska is suddenly his goddess-bound girlfriend who loves him more than anyone else and ohgodyoufeelsick-

"Goodbye Dave." It sounded like your name was hard to say, almost as if he couldn't remember it at all. He walks away, you don't know where, and you know you should follow. Protect him, fix whatever has been done.

But

But

You can't.

You're hollow. Hollow and hurting. Unmoving. Stoic and still and you don't think you're blinking. You stare at the space he once was.

It hurts.

Oh god, it hurts.

And for the first time in a long time, you feel tears falling down your face, and you don't have the will to stop them. You find yourself on your knees, and it's like you've suddenly surrendered.

_Well, guess who's back, back again. I'm feeling a bit better, though sometimes I feel a bit like Dave does rn. Sorry for the wait, but I'm BACK IN THE MEGASADDLE. I'm also back with more gay and feels. See ya next chapter! _


	12. Used My Gay Against Me (Happy 413!)

When you walk into the apartment with a bottle of vodka in your hand, you want John to apprehend you, yell at you, _scream at you,_ hurt you if he must. Because then you would know he was back to normal, and you could pretend what just happened was just a bad dream. But when you stumble in; your blurry and dimmed vision finds him staring at a wall. He does not acknowledge you. He does not move. And you get the feeling he's been there a while. He glances at the clock next to him, on his bedside table, every few seconds. He's waiting to leave for Vriska.

You don't know what to do. Aradia's note reached you too late, she has long since found you. She was already here. No prayers can save you.

You want to write back to Aradia, but her envelope was blank apart from "TO DAVE" written on it. No return address. And it was found outside Karkat's dorm room.

Maybe, if you leave it outside your dorm, she can collect it? Or outside Karkat's room? He may not let you leave it there, though. You decide to write this note regardless.

You sit at your desk, take out the stationary you need, a red pen and notebook, and set your vodka aside, as John continues to ignore your very existence, and wait for his date with Vriska.

_Dear Aradia, _

_She's already found me, and I've already lost. John's so vacant, I can't hear his thoughts, it's like a static TV up there. He will only listen to her. I'm out of time, Aradia. And I don't know what to do. I'm sorry I failed my cosmic mission or whatever. _

_I'm about to open the vodka I bought, so I'll be drunk or possibly dead or in hospital with alcohol poisoning and heartbreak when you read this, if you read this at all. What's happened to you? Are you safe? Why was your note so terrifying? I know you aren't like this. What happened? Why did you leave? Do you know any way I can save John? _

_I think I love him. _

_John, that is. _

_He's gone. And I don't know how to get him back. So I'm going to lose myself, too. _

_Dave. _

You put it in the envelope Aradia addressed to you, and you cross out your name, and write ARADIA in its place.

John doesn't react when you place it outside your door.

You linger, and consider locking the door to stall John when he leaves, but you turn, and see he's looking at you. For the first time since you met John, you don't like him looking at you.

_This isn't __**my **__John. _You remind yourself. This it's just a brainwashed, vacant, shell of him. You go back to your desk, uncomfortable in your own home for the first time.

"What time are you leaving?" you ask him, and he turns to look at you with terrifying eyes. Once bright and shining, they are now dim and weary. It's disturbing.

"Vriska said I had to pick her up at seven." The thought that he might not come home if you let him go fills you with dread, but you don't know how to stop him. Your power is useless to you as John is a blank space mentally at this point, he's got more muscle than you, and you couldn't hurt him. Not even like this.

You look to your sword briefly, it's the only weapon in the room. All the knives in your make-shift kitchen are relatively harmless. One sharp knife, even then it's old and cheap and starting to become blunt. So it's the only thing he could use against you. Or you against him. But once again you can't do that.

You briefly consider calling in backup, but that would require telling more people, and you don't know if you can do that. You look at the clock, it's three in the afternoon. He has at least three hours to wait. You have time to plan.

Maybe you could go into his mind again? Well, if he's under Vriska's power, then she would know and suck you in. that risk is still there, so you decide it's a bad idea. You sigh and look back to the bottle of vodka. To drink it is to admit defeat. You can't protect him if you're drunk. You can't stop him if you're drunk.

So instead, you go and pick up your sword, and hug it to your chest. He can't use it against you if you're holding it. You hope. You lay on your bed, this time. You look at him, but he doesn't look at you. Your heart aches. The alcohol calls. Maybe if you get John drunk he can be stopped.

Wait.

That's, actually not a bad idea.

Except, you don't think he will accept a drink from you. Or at all. You question if he would even get up to piss.

Maybe if you get smashed, you can just drunkenly lay on him and refused to get off. Puke on his fancy date clothes. Knock him out. _Something. _

It grows more appealing by the second. You don't know what to do.

You decide to lock the door. Both you and John have a key, but you don't know if this John knows where your John puts his key. Or which key he would need. If you lock it from the outside, you can't keep an eye on him, if you lock it from the inside you can, but he can try to take your key by force. But if you keep an eye on him you can't let him take your key of figure out his. It's not like they're well hidden, they'll either be in his back pocket or his top drawer. It depends, since you took your keys, but did he know that when you left? You hope so, then you can play guessing games with him to buy some time.

But you can't do it yet, you need John to get up, and you need to wait to give him a reason to. So you wait.

It gets to quarter past six, and you decide to put your probably shitty plan into action. "John, aren't you going to get ready for your date? You gotta freshen up for the ladies, dude." He looks suspicious of you, though his face barely changes, it's as if the real John is coming through, and it makes you smile.

Still, he stands and heads to the bathroom to, you suspect, stare and hair products as he has the brainpower of a pelican right now. It turns out he either remembers or has Vriska guiding him, because you hear the shower going, and several products being laid out. You walk to the door, lock it, and put your key in your right back pocket, and check John's top drawer as quietly as possible, and there, the glisten of keys make you jump for joy on the inside. You put them in your left back pocket and close the drawer, returning to your place.

You wait. John comes out, and to him you have not moved. He's been gone only ten minutes, and you can smell that he used the expensive soap Rose bought you two. Thankfully he has a towel, and it's around his waist, and once again you're staring. If he wasn't completely brainwashed right now you might have had a…_hard _time. But you're in this for the long haul, all night with a brainwashed idiot. But you have more time to snap him out of it, now. You don't have to worry about the old "climb out the window" trick, since none of your windows can open to get more than an arm out. Unless he tries to break the window, but let's hope it doesn't get to that point.

It takes you a minute to notice, but he's staring at you staring. You roll your eyes and look away. "Aren't you getting dressed?" he doesn't answer, but you hear the rustle of fabric soon enough.

_It seems as if I have found a chink in your armour, young Knight._

It's Vriska. She always sounds so formal when she speaks to you. It doesn't sound like it's how she should sound. Maybe it's part of her "super-bitch" look she's got going on. But what chink in the metaphorical armour is she talking about? It's not like your care for John is anything new, he is your weakness, you suppose, and she has him, but what else could she mean? The alcohol? Your insecurity? The fact you reel off massive metaphors like you're 13 again from time to time?

He starts primping himself with the products he laid out, and you see he's going to find out the door is locked very soon. There's a humming in your ears, you can only assume it's John's blanked-out mind. You strain your ears to listen to this humming, maybe you can hear something useful.

_St..p…e..pl…se_

Holy shit that actually worked. Okay. Deep breaths. What you just heard must be John's thoughts trying to push through the static, which means he is conscious and fighting, and can see everything that's going on, so he'll know if Vriska gets him to stab you or something.

Gotta stay on the bright side, right? At least he would know.

Okay. You're starting to get a headache, but push through the static once again.

_Don..et…m…go_

…_ca…ou…ear…me?_

You almost want to say yes out loud. You then decide that this is a good idea. "Yes." You say, and John ignores you, but _John _hears you, hopefully Vriska is just busy making John look nice for herself.

_-ave?! _

"the one and only…" you begin playing a game on your phone, so it looks like you're talking to yourself while playing. You curse a few times and focusing on the small screen makes your head throb. Thankfully you are in your own room, so painkillers are a thing you have. You take a dose and lay down, waiting for it to pass. You can only hope John understands that reaching him is difficult.

John's body soon returns, and he is so hot you think you came in your pants.

Okay no, you didn't actually do that but _damn son. _Why doesn't he do this every day and why haven't you seen him all dolled up before. You were deprived but now you see the light. Vriska may be a massive bitch, but she knows how to style hair. And style, the plaid and skinny jeans is a good look on him. But it also reminds you it's not him. On his first date with her he wore a suit, because only a nerd like him would wear a suit in this day and age to a first date. (You might have to give him some critiques when this is over.)

He doesn't acknowledge you, but heads straight for the door, power-walks to it even. You listen into the static again.

_..es! go..d…on..da..e_

It isn't fool-proof but you're glad he's pleased you thought of something.

Meanwhile his body growls at the door and tries to pull it open before turning to you. Vriska's frustration must be showing through.

"You locked the door. Unlock it." you stand up and go to your mini fridge, pulling out a cider. (The Vodka can wait, you think) "No can do. You're staying here so she doesn't kill you or whatever." You get the sense that Vriska is a ball of rage at this point. You've managed to put a wrench in her plans.

_You can't stop me claiming what I want._

"Oh, but I can and I will. You're trapped, man." He seems more emotional, but the static is louder, so you think Vriska has taken the wheel a bit more. You don't think you can push through this static. He tries the windows, you watch him push against each one, but none give way, to your relief. (It's a college dorm. You do not hold high hopes for how sturdy it is, or how able it is to withstand the hurricane force that is John Egbert.)

_Fine, to claim my prize, I must give you what you desire. _

What.

What.

What, what.

What

What

What, what.

In this state of confusion, you can't put up much of a fight when John (that isn't John) pushes you against the door. He walks you backwards and you stumble, and even your Strider reflexes can't save you, you should've kept up your training.

You don't know what he's going to do. For a moment you can't even breathe.

You were expecting a few things. Maybe he was going to beat the keys from you. Maybe he was going to kill you.

Him grabbing your shoulders and mashing your lips together, was _not _what you expected.

Well, now you know what she was talking about.

This isn't John. This is Vriska trying to subdue you. But the idea of just giving in and letting him do what he wants with you is so appealing. So appealing you wonder if Vriska is manipulating you. You try to move your hands but they stop in mid-air when he begins to get his tongue involved, you don't even mean to react but- _Fuck. _

The static is deafening. But you try to power through it to see what John's saying. (You started kissing back a few seconds ago and soon you feel his hands run from your shoulders to your sides once he's sure you won't move. You don't deny it was like a dream come true.)

_Pu…h me…b…ck!... ke..s! _

Ke…s? the fuck is that supposed to-_oh that felt good._

It's hard to think. Your eyes fell shut long ago, your hands have settled on his shoulders. You try and figure out what John was thinking to you, when you feel his hand moving down again to you ass, his nail gets caught on the metal-button-like decorations around the edges of your back pockets and his hands settle there.

_K..YS! _

What? Kes? Kys?

Wait.

Oh no.

_Keys. _

_Ahahahhahahahahahahaah I could not resist im so sorry. But I couldn't leave you hanging on that last chapter, you know? Also, HAPPY 4/13 GUYS. _


	13. This Is Stupid (Rated M for a reason)

Your mind is running at overdrive to find a way to distract him from the mind hatches a devious plan.

_Fight fire, with fire. _

John may be under Vriska's power, but he is a young man, and the buzz of teenage hormones are lingering in his system. You don't want to feel like you're taking advantage of him, but he's already one move away from the keys.

You allow one hand to travel south-ward. But not for his butt, oh no, you gotta pull out the big guns.

You go right for his dick.

He reacts quickly, and you think you hear him whine as you use your mad skills (that you don't have) to get Egbert to loosen up his hold on your ass.

_Oh my…od. Dave wh…re..yo…touc…ng..y…di…for fucks…ake!_

Is it just you, or is John getting clearer?

You cannot be serious, is Vriska seriously losing her hold because you're _touching his dick. _

(You should become a superhero. They can call you supergay.)

The static does seem quieter, now you think about it.

You almost choke on John's tongue when you hear this.

_I ha…ve made a te…rrible mista…ke. _

You probably weren't supposed to hear that. It was Vriska.

It does make sense. Because she was so in control, John's feelings and sensory perceptions were practically Vriska's, so doing this screws their mental concentration, something even someone as powerful as Vriska, needs. John's mind is relatively weak, and stimulation like this would probably take full priority, which means Vriska has been using extra power just keeping John focused. Can't fight biology, Vriska. (or is it chemistry?)

Problem is, your mind is also weak. And she knows that.

(You decide this is the stupidest thing you have ever had to do to save someone's life. this is the stupidest thing _anyone _has ever done to save someone's life.)

And so it becomes a war of pleasure. Vriska makes John make you feel good so he can steal the keys, you make him feel good so Vriska loses her grip. But it can't go on forever.

Thankfully you have the door to lean on. But your mind is going numb, more than willing to submit and lose coherence. Vriska is still in control.

You tune into the static again.

_Is thi…actual…happe..ng..ri..g.t..n..w _

Yes John. Yes it is.

You decide you can't go on like this. You both officially have boners like the morons you are and you want to just let him have his way with you.

Currently, he's kissing your neck, and you want to punch yourself in the face.

You tune into John again.

_Damn son. _

Okay that does not help you at all.

You hear his fingers brush against the sheath of your sword, you had almost forgot it was still in your belt loops.

Fuck. You can't move, you can't do anything. You hear the sheath hit the floor as the blade is drawn.

_DAVE! _

Too late buddy.

You're going to be the first person in the history of the world to die with a boner.

He's giving you a hickey, designed to distract you, and it's working your head is back against the door, you aren't sure what powers Vriska's packing, because you're sure that hickeys, while great, aren't supposed to be completely mind numbing. You can't find the energy to move, but you're going to need to find it. (It seems Vriska's speciality is seduction and then murder. Curse your hormones or whatever it is that's making you feel like this.)

"John, _please._" You say, barely above a whisper. (It's more of a whine.)

"Let go of the sword." You continue.

_I ca…nt!_

Thanks for the input.

"You're going to have to, fuck, because I can't move." Brute force isn't an option. He is physically stronger than you, even like this. Your powers can't help you. You can't move. You can't breathe.

You gasp when he bites you, a little too hard to be pleasurable. It sparks some awareness within you, and you immediately plot your escape.

_d..d tha…work? _

"It did." You tell him, and your knee comes up, right in the boner. He crumples like a lifeless doll, and you feel guilty for hurting him, but you know you have no other option, and cannot allow Vriska to win in her sick game of "seduce and kill", why does she want to kill him anyway?

You use the time he takes getting up (sword in hand) to grab your dead bug preserved in amber. It's large, the prehistoric creature was preserved in a time before "small" existed, probably. Time to play dodge the sword.

He raises his sword, but obviously he does not know how to wield it, and it makes you cringe. You duck around, and as you go to hit him, he goes to kill you.

The blade doesn't get in too deeply (you hope) before it's dropped, and John falls. He's bleeding from his head and you're lightheaded. But not in a good way. You consider calling an ambulance, but saying "my roomie tried to kill me because some evil lady wanted to take him somewhere fuck him and kill him, so she tried to fuck me and kill me instead, don't mind my boner, it's just from her trying to seduce me with my roommate." Just wont work. You have no explanation for this besides the truth, on top of that an ambulance, while better equipped, is more expensive and costs more time. You could have bled out by the time they find you.

Thankfully your embarrassing boner has calmed down. You try to get John in bed, but can't. You don't have the strength. You start stumbling and decide to stop the bleeding. There is a potentially life threatening wound to your left side. Focus.

_Keep pressure on the wound. Need bandages. Don't have bandages, fuck. _

Your thought process has started to slow down. You need help. Bro is too far away. Rose. She'll have medical supplies. Her and Jade but you can't let them know. You feel faint and decide to prop yourself on the wall and take out your phone. Thankfully your close friends and Bro are on speed dial.

"_Hello? Dave?"_

"_Help. Come over. Bleeding. Bring bandages. And pain killers."_

"_What? Why? Dave?" _

You would answer her, but it appears you have collapsed.

_A/N: The chapter is a lot shorter today, sorry, but I really wanted to give it a cliffhanger ending because I'm an asshole. I also wanted to thank all the people who have sent their love for this story! Thank you guys so much! _


	14. Panic! In the Darkness

You are now Rose Lalonde, since Dave is apparently unconscious.

And you, for the first time in what feels like forever, are panicking. "_Jade!" _you yell, but she doesn't come. So you yell again. You've already found your way to your medicine cabinet and have begun taking out supplies. (Bandages, Painkillers, a disinfectant solution to clean any wounds, hell, you throw some plasters in there, they appear to be illustrated with squiddles. You don't think that really matters. Jade finds you, frantic, borderline hyperventilating, and stops you in your tracks, you squirm because you _don't have time to stop. _"Rose! What's wrong with you!" you remember that you have yet to reveal the news that has you rushing and worrying. "Dave called. He needs help. I think he's dying." Jade stops breathing, from the looks of things. She moves slowly, while you moved faster. Her arms drop to her sides and her face contorts into an expression of terror. Surely you're mistaken.

"He needs medical supplies. He said he was bleeding." You continue. Jade looks to the purple "Hobo" bag you've begun to fill with medical supplies and suddenly, without a word, she turns on her heels and leaves. You continue grabbing supplies. (wet wipes, you dig out an old rag, it's actually a shirt you were planning on throwing out.) you're about to leave when Jade re-appears.

She has a gun.

You knew that she had them. A pistol and a rifle. You know she keeps them hidden and you know they are well looked after. You know she prefers the rifle, but she carries the pistol. She puts it in your bag before opening the door, leading the way.

You both find yourselves breaking into a run to get to the correct dorm building. You find that you're taking the steps two and a time. When you finally reach Dave and John's dorm, you feel fear swallow you whole. Are you too late? Jade is the one to march ahead. Jade is the one to yell out in frustration when she finds the door locked.

It is also Jade who _throws herself at the door. _Attempting to break it down. After three unsuccessful attempts, you can tell it's hurting her. You shove her away, and reach into your hair for a pin that is on the verge of falling out of your hair. You find the sacrifice worth it. You bend the bobby pin and pick the lock. Just like you used to pick the lock of your mothers liquor cabinet. You remember it well. You are numb. So, so, numb. You don't know if you can feel anything. You wonder if you would feel it if you were shot right now. It's like you've been submerged in ice water. Your breathing is so scarce and tight you might as well be drowning.

There he is.

He's bleeding out.

He collapsed by John, who seems to have taken a blow to the head. The obvious weapon of choice is nearby, it's one of Dave's preserved pre-historic creatures. Jade asks if you should call the police, and an ambulance. You tell her no. Dave had the time to make one last phone call and he picked you. There had to have been a reason.

You notice he tried to get John to bed, too. Why did he waste his time this way? Why are you wasting your time wondering?

You close the door and approach them. For some unfathomable reason, their jeans are undone. You don't question it. Jade approaches John, and you tip your bag upside-down, organisation be damned, you will save your friends if it's the last thing you do. You beckon the memory of your first aid training, however you realise they only taught you what to do while you _wait for an ambulance_. You curse your lack of in-depth medical knowledge.

You roll Dave over from where he's slumped on his side, and there's the wound. The weapon that caused this is near John, and part of you fears it was John that did this, and John's possible concussion was the consequence of Dave's self-defence. He's cold, pale and sweating. You hear John groan. Is he coming too? At this point you don't care. He isn't in too much trouble.

Your eye catches the shocking colour of blood everywhere. The smell of it reaches you and you think you might be sick. Aren't there medical students in this building? Surely…

You think he's going to need stitches, but you focus on putting pressure on the wound. Judging by the blood on his hands, and the bloody handprints on the walls, Dave tried to do this himself, while stumbling around, you assume to find medical supplies he clearly doesn't have or couldn't find. The rag is going from a soft lilac to a disgusting red, the colours mix unpleasantly. Jade says she thinks John has a concussion but he will be fine. You were distantly aware of her rustling the supplies you tipped onto the floor.

"Are there any medical students here?" you ask, and Jade tells you she doesn't know.

"He needs stitches. I don't know what to do, Jade. _I don't know what to do." _For the first time you don't know. You don't know what to do in this situation and you have lost all control and it is so foreign you are filled with a child-like fear. You're pathetic. You think you're crying, too. But you're gripped by this fear. You have lost control of this situation and it terrifies you. You don't have the answers like you always do. You hate this. You hate this so much. You're still a lost little girl, without her mother, without anyone to show her the way. Because you've always had the answers. You've always known what to do, but this is foreign territory you never thought you would be in and you don't want to be in this territory at all.

Jade's there. She has the wet wipes and disinfectant. She tells you to find a medical student.

So you do.

You stumble blinding, looking at identical halls and identical doors. You have blood on you, and you know you're crying. You knock on a door down the hall. A woman answers you. a beautiful woman with jade eyes and black hair. You ask her if she's a medical student and- praise the horror terrors tentacles and the lord himself- she says _yes. _

Fortune has blessed you. You guide her to your friend's dorm and she frowns. "What happened here?" she whispers and you say you don't know- dear god you don't know, but please help us-help _them. _

She rushes to Jade and Dave. She confirms your theory, he needs stiches. She tells you to call an ambulance- why haven't you done that yet, anyway?- and you tell you no, no, you can't, because he called you first and you know he isn't stupid enough not to call an ambulance unless he _doesn't want one. _And you have to trust he has a reason but part of you wants to call one anyway because you can't handle this.

She leaves to retrieve some equipment from her far-superior medical kit she takes with her when she helps at the hospital.

You don't even know this woman's name but you want to kiss her. She's helping you. Picking up the pieces you allowed to fall. You tell Jade to get ice for John. You stay with Dave and silently ask him, _"Why? Why call me when you could have called an ambulance, why don't you want one? What happened?" _

He doesn't answer. Not that you expect him to.

The woman returns and pulls out a needle and thread and _you can't want this. _She's going to give him stiches, she says that you're lucky she's done this plenty of times before. You go to wash his blood off of you. It feels like it's burning you, reminding you of your inadequacy and the burning questions you have for the other blonde. You finish getting it off you and try to get it off the walls. Because you are not a healer. You are an observer. And sometimes you can cause the harm, and sometimes you do know how to fix it. But now is neither of those times. You aren't crying any more. And you feel ashamed for allowing these tears to fall. Because you need to be strong. Like Jade, like Dave, like the mysterious doctor you dragged out of her dorm at-what time even is it?- to stitch up his wounds and tell you "he's fine, you're fine." And you find yourself straightening up. How could you allow yourself to be consumed by that black emotion coiling through you? That endless fear?

No, no more. You have grown up. You are not lost, merely misguided and you do not need your mother. You need yourself to grow up, to be that strong woman you always told yourself you were. That others always saw you as. This is no time for you to fall into the dark. You must bathe yourself in light.

You return to see that she has almost finished. She has blood on her previously immaculate manicured hands, and she has her brows furrowed in what you hope is concentration.

"Is there anything I can do?" you ask her, and she looks up to you, her hands still, but she shakes her head. "Not for this one. You can keep an eye of the other, though. I'm afraid I don't know their names. Or yours, I'm Kanaya, though. I apologise for the lack of introduction." You nod, and here Jade introduce the four of you before you even get the chance to open your mouth. You look at Jade. You know she has more experience with situations like this, unlike you. But you still question the pistol on the floor. It had fallen out your bag and you were grateful for the safety on the weapon. You had seen Kanaya looking at the prehistoric lifeform, the katana and the pistol. But she did not ask. You see the blood on the floor and wonder if it will ever come out. You wonder if they will have to pay to replace it. You wonder if Dave managed to talk to his brother.

How long was he laying here? You don't know. Time has blurred and it feels like it's been hours and minutes at the same time. Dave has a good sense of time. He would truly know, but he could not tell you. You unlock your phone instead. It's been half an hour since he called you. Surely he will survive. Surely you got to them in time?

You don't know.

You still don't know and you feel that fear returning to you. You squash it. Now is not the time. They are going to be fine. _You _are going to be fine. You aren't injured. You just lost control for a few brief minutes, and spiralled down, but now, now you are determined. To be useful. To help them. To be strong. To prove you aren't as weak a woman as the one who picked the lock on her mother's liquor cabinet.

Kanaya's finished. She bandages him up, and you help move him to his bed. There is a few brief seconds of tense silence. You and Jade wait for Kanaya to say something. She looks at you like she isn't sure what to tell you first. What questions to ask? What actions to take? She just doesn't know.

"I have done all I can." Is all she comes out with, and your heart plummets. Because while it isn't a death sentence, it is not the "He's fine, you're fine," you were waiting for, hoping for, _begging_ for. The confirmation that this scare had been just that. A scare, a false alarm and soon Dave and John would be arguing over what flavour of Dorito's are superior and you would be poking your nose into his psyche and knitting him the ugliest jumpers you could possibly come up with. You might even indulge him in a penis jumper.

But to do that, he has to _live._

_A/N: I'm so sorry. I tried to Rose. I hope I did okay? Idk man idk. Also HOLY SHIT. So many reviews happened like how? What? So THANK YOU GUYS. Thank u for reading my trash story. Lovin' the reviews, PM's and everything and woW. Okay. Yep. 3. _


	15. MOBIUS DOUBLE JOB-SWAP

Time has become a torture, and both you and Jade feel it. The second drip into the void, with nothing but your vain hopes and desperate attempts. It is out of your hands, now. You notice that she's cradling the gun she brought. You question why she brought it at all. You ask her this out loud, sudden, abrupt, and it startles her, to the point a small part of you stupidly feared that she would accidentally pull the trigger, but Jade is a trained and qualified marksman, so that part of you is silenced.

"I…I brought it in case," you begins, twirling the weapon in her hands, running her fingers along it, as if in deep thought. "In case whoever hurt Dave was still here." She says, finally. And you understand. It was a pointless idea. Because why would they stay? And you remind yourself of your startling theory that _John _may be behind this in some way. But you do not share this absurd and terrifying theory. Because it is just that. A theory. You understand Jade's reasoning. It was a weak attempt at revenge, and in part for fear that someone else could get hurt and she would need to defend you. Part of you wonders why you allowed her to bring it at all, you know for sure that Kanaya has been casting it concerned glances. She must have believed it belonged to you. But why would you keep a gun in your handbag?

You suppose that there are probably people who do.

"When do you think he's gonna wake up?" she looks to Dave with a softness in her eyes you almost had to check twice. Never had you seen her so open and vulnerable. You notice she said "When he wakes up" as if his waking is inevitable. As if he wasn't bleeding out onto his carpet a few minutes (or hours?) ago. No "If" in sight. "Soon, I hope. I want an explanation as to why this all happened. Kanaya?" she looks to the pair of you and seems to catch on to what you are going to ask her. She has busied herself making sure both boys are tucked safely in bed, with Kanaya having done as much as she can for both.

"I do not know, I'm afraid. It all depends on him." she replies you with. And so the pair of you sink into the cracks left behind when time ravaged the world. With every second you seem to fall into some dark crevice where it doesn't matter if it's been two seconds or two years. Time itself is never-ending and it feels as though it has reduced to the pace of dripping honey. Slow, but nowhere near as inviting. You suppose you feel this way because time is essentially an illusion, isn't it? The concept itself, the concept of days and months and years, created by man, and the flow of it affected greatly by the persons perception. Good times go by far too quickly, bad ones seem to last an eternity. It isn't fair, you decide. Time isn't fair. But who said it was supposed to be? There was no cosmic obligation or contract that demanded temporal fairness. There was just people who whittled away their time as if they have their whole lives, until suddenly they _don't. _

Maybe taking that philosophy elective was a bad idea.

You allow the minutes to go on. Both you and Jade busy yourself with attempting to clean the wreck of an apartment. (Firearms laid down, with their safety on, not that it had ever been off, and with the prehistoric creature and bloodied (you shudder) katana left well alone. Even Kanaya daren't touch them.)

Your thoughts begin to weigh down on you again, and Jade's usually pleasant and bright demeanour has changed into something far more reserved and quiet. Is her concern and fear really that great? You cannot tell. You assume it must be, for there is no other reason behind it. Right?

Right.

It's only been seventeen minutes since Kanaya patched Dave up. John should wake up first. You want Dave to wake up. You want to know he's okay. You wish you could contact his brother. Tell him what's happened. He deserves to know this. It's his _family _for fucks sake, and from what Dave told you, his _only remaining _family. You flounder for a way to contact him. But the only ways you talk to Dave is through Pesterchum and Text messages, and you have neither Dave's brothers chum-handle or his number, nor do you have the ever illusive (and frequently changed after you figured out his original) phone password. You don't even know where his phone _is. _

You give up on the idea, and entertain the possibility of John knowing both the whereabouts and password of Dave's phone. You also entertain the possibility of Dave _waking up and telling you himself. _This one, is also (thankfully) likely, and is much more preferable, though you bet that as soon as he is conscious he will tell you that the danger has passed and there is no need to contact his brother and worry his pointlessly. No need to interrupt his life. You sometimes wonder if Dave thinks himself a burden on the elder Strider. But then you remember the tender look on Dave's face when he tells you of those rare soft moments in the Strider household, and you know that neither Strider would trade their lives, experiences, or memories for anything. But you on the other-hand, can think of _many _experiences you would trade for them both to just _be_ _okay. _

Maybe the nights you broke into your mother's liquor cabinet. Maybe all those Alcoholic support groups. Maybe the times you would storm out of the room and hide in the observatory. Maybe the nights you cried because you didn't know what to do with yourself. With your life. With no real passions in sight. But that was a long time ago, before you realised your talents in the fields of literature and phycology. Sometimes you wonder if you made the right choice. The one that leads you to the ultimately more pleasant future. Sometimes you read the draft course-switch email you wrote in your first semester. Listing why you thought that maybe literature was your best bet. Perhaps a joint degree? You wanted to compromise. But you almost felt like it was too late for such a decision. But you also know the longer you wait the more "too-late" it is.

Your thoughts distract you almost completely. The groan from john's bed rudely snaps you back into the world of the living. And you realise that your friend has awoken.

You are now Vriska Serket. And for the first time your "_flirt-fuck-kill" _method of assassination has failed you. That Knight is more troublesome than you previously believed. Despite his obvious weakness, he is quick and intuitive, quick to find a creative and often unorthodox way out of a situation. You have made the most cliché mistake and underestimated him. And now that you have embarrassingly lost control of your targets mind, your mother has demanded to see both you and Aranea.

While your sister and yourself don't get along very well, what with your differing and sometimes (constantly) clashing personalities and infuriatingly similar powers that Aranea seems to know how to use a little _too _well, and not to mention the differing methods. Aranea prefers to catch her targets off guard. Sleeping, showering, walking along with their headphones in. wandering a shop with a daydream on their mind. She doesn't even need to get to know them first. Your preferred method _does _require this.

Aranea has just returned from her latest hunt for the other one, the one who can commune with the dead. She disappeared just before your family's arrival and needs to be found.

You have your suspicions on what your mother wants. You know her well enough by now. She treats you the way she does (like both her prized possessions and worst enemies) because she made foolish mistakes in her youth, costing her her abilities, almost completely. After they had become so strong, too. Now her power is far weaker than it was, but the gift was passed down to you and your sister, she practically lives through you when it comes to your powers, though you can tell Aranea has always been her favourite. You don't know why _exactly _and you cannot help the resentment you feel. You don't know if it is aimed towards your mother, your sister, or yourself.

It also seems that the ability to manipulate the mind was one that your family takes pride in. you heard rumours of Serket's only reproducing with other manipulators (or powers to that effect, as no two powers were the same) to ensure this power stays strong and undiluted. You think its bullshit. But whatever.

That bitter resentment is back, but you feel it more clearly now. It is for your mother. This is the resentment you remember when your mind reminds you that your _dearest _mother stopped you from living your life. You wanted to study film. Instead you've been told to "train to fulfil your ultimate goal," which you assumed was killing the Egbert kid. You haven't been told why you need to kill him. Only that you need to, and it will signal the dawn of a new day for both the Serket's and their boss.

Your mother has met this "Boss," but you never have. The thought scares you. But your sheer determination, to succeed on a mission of importance that had _you _being picked _first _and Aranea working on the side-lines, a mission of great importance that might even win your mothers favour. You are determined, almost maniacally so, to succeed.

Then you got to know him.

Then you got told about the whole "Knight" situation.

Then you underestimated them both. Mostly the Knight though. He frustrates you- even now.

You are called to your mother. It's time to see if your theories and suspicions, mostly revolving around Aranea picking up where you left off, are correct. (You are 99% sure they are). You are led down royal blue hallways with your older sibling by your side. Being home is so different from the student hovel you've been renting. You wonder for a second when your family became so well off, and then remember that they probably manipulated their way into power and money. And ever victory or achievement is hollow, and they are probably frauds. And so are you. So is your mother and your sister, but a part of you revels in it. Revels in the danger and the power and the sheer _sway _you have over people. The perks it gives you. but you can't help those part of you that still know how to feel guilt and remorse and the parts of you that don't want to sit there and be treat the way you are by your mother and ignored the way you are by your sister.

You arrive at your mothers' room, and you feel frustration rise within you. She begins talking, telling Aranea all about your failures.

As it turns out, your suspicions are very correct.

You have swapped jobs, apparently. You are to seek out and "eradicate" your sister's previous target. You are deemed incapable. It is vital for the heir to die for your "Boss's" will to be carried out. And it scares you a little. Because you know this guy is normal. No powers, no _knowledge _these abilities _exist. _And yet your family have converted themselves into manipulated assassins trying to end him. You almost feel bad again. But you are in your mothers' presence. Such things would not be tolerated.

You remember that you are a Serket. And Serkets do _not _feel, bad, feel guilty or feel _anything _resembling remorse. You recover the part of you that you displayed for the Heir and his Knight. The part that was impenetrable (other than what happened), the part that knew everything and had the hand of fate in their favour.

The part that would have _rejoiced _in their _destruction. _

_**A/N: Another chapter, look at me. And with Vriska's view, too! …I hope I didn't make things too cliché. I also want to thank you for following the story, reading it, reviewing it, whatever! Because that is super awesome of you. **_


	16. Room To Breathe

Your name is John Egbert. And the guilt is eating you alive.

You've just woken up, a slight concussion, explaining the spinning world and aching mind, and there's a mystery woman in your dorm, and the girls look as if they are about to cry and- _Dave! _

Dave's laying on his back, in his bed, on top of the covers. It seems that the girls didn't have much trouble putting him on the bed, but judging by the fact he's still in a perfectly straight position, unmoved from the ongoing shenanigans, he hasn't moved an inch since he was put there. He's shirtless, you realise, and your eyes find a bandaged wound on his left side. His jeans have been done up, thankfully. Wow, you feel bad about that. Vriska was so intent on using sexual pleasure as a distraction! She seemed very stuck in her ways. Stubborn, really. You begin to wonder how this will affect your relationship when he wakes up, when your mind scares you. _Your own mind _scares you with a correction to your sentence you didn't even consciously consider until now.

_If _he wakes up.

Did you kill him? Oh god. Oh god no. you can't, you couldn't have! Not that it was technically you in the first place, but you doubt the police would believe-

But who cares what the police think? Because the thought of _losing Dave _is too much. You can't lose him, he can't _leave you like this. _

Not when it's technically your fault. Not when he's done so much to protect you. Not ever.

You care about him too much. It's something you've noticed. He's been your anchor in all these psychic shenanigans, he's comforted you in your mind-numbingly terrifying nightmares, tried to fight off Vriska for you, even if it took a great physical toll on him, he opened up to you with his deepest darkest secret (at least you assume it is?) And your weak mindedness may have gotten him killed! You don't want to lose him. You _can't lose him. _You don't think you're breathing. No, you are, it just feels like you aren't.

The mystery woman is there. You think you were asked how you are but you can't talk, you can't _breathe. _

"He's having a panic attack," she says, and Rose and Jade have suddenly appeared, telling you to take as deep breaths as you can and count to ten. Slowly. Rose mumbles something about you shaking. Your eyes are blurring with tears. You consider the possibility of you vomiting right there.

It takes a while. Counting up and down from ten, in as many languages as you can muster (two), and the girls try to strike a balance between engulfing you in their care and giving you room to breathe. Eventually the breaths you're taking feel like they're actually supplying you with oxygen. Kanaya moves to Dave's bedside.

"What happened," Rose asks you a few minutes after you've calmed down. You suddenly don't know how to answer her. It isn't really your secret to share, but both her and jade are your best friends and deserves to know what's going on! You chew your lip in thought.

"When did you get here?" you ask instead, deflecting the question entirely. In a very obvious way. Rose obviously notices, but you think she's caught on that you want to know more about what happened when you passed out. When Dave knocked you out.

"Dave called us. He said to bring medical supplies as he was bleeding. We rushed over and found you both. Pants undone, prehistoric specimen on the floor, with blood on it, as well as a bloodied katana, and Dave seems to have taken the worst of things." You gulp and look down, feeling guilty and almost disgusted at your body for doing things without your consent. You remember your thoughts. Your confusing but ultimately pointless thoughts.

_Don't kiss him. Not when it isn't really me. _

"I'll ask again, what happened." She thinks you did this. You-you, not Vriska-you. "It's complicated to explain," you reply. Why did Dave call Rose and Jade instead of an ambulance? Probably to avoid explaining what happened. "Is he okay?" you deflect again, and Rose seems almost irritated at you. You know that means she's _very _irritated. You wonder how long she's been sitting chewing her nails over this, (literally, you can see them), just for you to dodge the question.

"I retrieved Kanaya. She's a medical student. She has patched him up to the best of her ability. It is up to him whether he wakes up or not. Now please, John. Tell me what happened." She's pleading with you now, and you see the pleading glint in both her and Jade's eyes. Kanaya, as you now know her as, is silent. She wants to know, but will not intervene. She probably would prefer it if you acted like she wasn't there. Perhaps she feels like she is intruding on a more private moment, but curiosity and care keeps her by Dave's bedside.

"You have to promise you'll hear me out on this guys. Really, this isn't my story to share. It's Dave's. But I guess he considered the eventuality of telling you if he called you?" this has them interested in you. They have questions they want answered and it seems as if you are about to give them their answers. You suppose he did, or he was too lightheaded from blood loss to care. Either way, they were probably going to find out eventually.

"Well, it started with this new girl in my class, Vriska. Shortly after she turned up and we became friends, I started, well you saw me. I was ill. But it wasn't whatever Dave told you it was. It was nightmares. Almost every time I closed my eyes. And when I woke up, I only felt worse!" you begin, and they are listening to you, because they want to know what's wrong, they want to know how they can help you. Because they're your best friends. And you feel like you've left them out of something huge almost without guilt. That makes you feel bad, however. "It turns out Vriska has these weird mind powers, and Dave did everything he could with his own powers to help me but-"

"His own powers?" Jade interrupts, and you nod, you couldn't think of a way to tell them about Dave, you just let the words flow. And once the word vomit began, it just would stop. "He's like a mind reader? Anyway. He tried to kick her out my head but he really hurt himself and he tried to help me but Aradia gave him this prophecy that-"

Again you are interrupted. This time by Kanaya.

"Aradia Megido?" she asks, hopeful, and you wonder why when you remember that Aradia just up and left one day, and she is also Kanaya's friend. "Yes. She left, right? Well before she did, she left Dave this prophecy saying he had three days to save my life!" there seems to be no one willing to interrupt your story, your story that you are hoping is so surreal they cannot help but believe, because it _is _true and you _really _don't want your best friends to think you're crazy.

"But he didn't know who he needed to protect me from! Meanwhile, Vriska had asked me out on a date, which I had agreed to before I knew about Dave and this riddle prophecy thing. So I tried to call to cancel but she wouldn't answer! So I went to find her myself. Things get _really _weird after this," again, no one interrupts you as you take a second to breathe.

"And she kisses me as soon as I cancel! And then my brain went all weird and I was falling-" you begin to sound panicked and stop talking for a second. You remember that ice cold feeling, creeping through your body. Unable to move. Your own mind falling in own itself, your consciousness being chased away into the dark corners of your mind, only to be imprisoned there by Vriska's powers.

"And the point is she _did something to me. _And Dave tried to help! So he took me home. And I was being all spacey and weird, but he could still hear my thoughts! So I tried to talk to him. And he distracted zombie-brain-controlled me so he could lock the door! Which was a good idea. But Vriska soon realised he had the keys and had locked me-her-us, in. so she tried to bargain with Dave for the keys. It seemed like she has this method of killing that she's stuck too and has stood by to get what she wants. The old _"Fuck and kill"_ tactic, like in the movies! I'm pretty sure I saw that in a movie somewhere…"

Rose raises an eyebrow at you, and obvious reminder that now isn't the time to wonder what movie you saw that tactic in. you continue.

"So she kisses him! Had him pressed up against the door and everything." You mind has a flash of sensation, the fleeting feeling of your body, pressed against Dave's, holding him to the door. And it's enough to make you blush. You try to distract yourself by thinking what happened next. (Stop thinking about pushing Dave against things no stop bad brain this is a serious moment!)

"But I manage to tell him what she's doing, because she uses her manipulation on him too! So his brain went all fizzy too I guess? Something to stop him from fighting back against her. _Anyway; _I get the message across that she's using me to feel up his butt to steal the keys in his pocket, not for the hell of it-" another flash of sensation. This time it's the feeling of Dave's ass in your hands, the feeling of rough denim against your skin.

"So he tries to, I assume distract her? By uh-he, well he…" you blush an ever brighter shade and look towards your crotch. Three sets of eyebrows raise. "He touched your dick?" Jade prompts and you nod, and you can tell she doesn't know whether to worry about having consent to do such a thing (the startling this is you would have given him consent if you weren't being mind-controlled, anyway) or to burst out laughing because that is the _stupidest _way to save someone's life, _ever. _

Your mouth moves before your mind catches up.

"I would have consented anyway! Don't worry, but, oh shit I said that out loud. ANYWAY. It's okay, because it worked! Vriska was so in tune with my mind that everything I felt went straight to her! So she got distracted! And soon, she was failing her stupid mission!"

You frown then.

"But, then she remembered Dave's katana. He had it in his belt loops and there was nothing we could do-" Rose stops you. You must look distraught.

"So she made you try to kill Dave?" you nod. "Thankfully he knocked me out and broke the connection. But I worry she'll be able to get back in my head! And Dave's in no shape to be protecting me! And oh god what if I did something Rose! What if he's hurt real bad and doesn't wake up!" you look over to him again, light layer of sweat on his head and you feel the urge to wrap him in your arms and protect him from the cruel world you live in, because he looks so _weak _you want to _puke._

The three girls seem to give themselves a minute for your story to sink in. they must realise that the pieces fit, the story makes sense, considering everything. The items they found, the unzipped pants (most embarrassing life-saving endeavour, but another sensation of his hands _on you _makes you decide the feeling of this endeavour was _really _nice so who cares, you chew your lips and think of what Vriska made you do to stop any boner. Chase it away with the guilt and fear.)

Jade hugs you. It's a surprise, and it startles you, but it's only because it was sudden and abrupt and you were deep in thought.

She's crying.

"I thought you hurt each other, John!" She says and Rose shoots you a look of sympathy to help ease what you assume is your expression of distress, guilt, and fear. "I would never hurt Dave. Not willingly. Not when I was in my own mind," you say, and the words ring true. Not a single cell within you can disagree. You care about him too much, you remember.

_A/N: whoop, procrastinating exams does wonders for my writing habits. _


	17. Quick Forgiving

You are once again Dave Strider. Though when weren't you? You don't really know what shenanigans took place, or are taking place in your absence, but to be honest, you can barely remember your own name.

It feels as if you are losing a piece of yourself to the infinite void you find yourself immersed in with every second that passes. Time is not on your side. Time is going too fast, your losing yourself too quickly to pick up the pieces. But you can't feel enough to care. You're floating, endlessly. You think you hear voices, but they're too far away. You feel there was someone you were supposed to keep safe, someone you cared for deeply, but you can't seem to remember who they were.

It makes you sad.

But the feeling feels so distant. So far away from your consciousness you almost aren't sure if you're the one feeling this sadness at all. But you sense it, and you wonder when you'll wake up. If you'll ever wake up again. You're too spacy to fear death. But you fear what you could leave behind.

You want to wake up.

It feels like days before you regain self-awareness, and feel even close to waking up.

Consciousness and wakefulness come slowly, like the trickling of sap down a long branch. You've gathered yourself by this time. Your name is Dave Strider. You're a mind reader, who right now, can't hear any thoughts yet. You just started university with John Egbert, who is a pretty chill guy. Who you may or may not want to make out with. Whose dick you may or may not have worked your magic on to distract the evil in his head who was controlling him but _also_ knew how to dress John to look like a model. Like wow. If you ever see her again you'll ask her for tips before you kill her. You then realise John probably hates you, when you run through what you remember. He didn't hate you at the time, because any idea, no matter how homoerotic, was a good idea as long as it worked at the time. You remember thee evil glint, and burning rage in his eyes that looks so _wrong _because it wasn't _his. _You remember the pain in your side, the struggle to decide to phone Rose or not, in your brief time of what you resigned yourself to be your life. You remember thinking that you were going to die. And you were sad. Sad, soul crushingly sad, but willing to accept death in exchange for John's safety. But even despite this assumption of death, you did call Rose, and asked her to save your life. And from the pain slowly seeping into your mind, you're pretty sure she did.

You have never been so glad to be in pain. When your eyes blink open, you see blurring colours and confusing light, you have to blink a few times, but then you see them. Tired faces, no, _exhausted _faces. Their thoughts are distant, and your head pounds regardless, so you shut all foreign thoughts out. You see tear stained cheeks and someone you don't recognise is beside you, speaking to the others, movements groggy and lethargic, slowly approaching you.

And there he is. John. He's smiling, crying, laughing and you know in that moment it's _him _and you _did it. _And you hope Aradia is proud of you because you feel like screaming your apparent victory into the sky. You smile, bright, relieved. He doesn't hate you. He's glad to see you alive, right?

Pain. But you don't care because they're hugging you. Saying your name, asking how you are, telling you that they're so glad you're okay. That they stayed up all night to ensure you lived. They weren't sure if you were going to wake up.

Amidst your relief you realise you are going to have to explain yourself. Fear grips you, sudden, cold, unforgiving. They back away, and you actually find yourself unable to find the words. Where do you start? What do you say?

You end up looking to the three girls in your dorm. "Thank you," you say, and Rose nods, and Jade smiles, but after their burst of relief, they find themselves hesitant, as if there is a tension underlining everything. You attempt to use your powers for the first time since waking up.

_I told them. I told them. Dave, I told them. Tell me when you've heard me. I told them everything. _

"I hear you," you've turned to John, and he smiles at you, smirking at the now shocked expressions of the girls afterwards. You smile back. You honestly smile and this fondness fills you, this adoration and care fill up your chest, spreading through your veins the longer you look at him. You fear the thought and would not dare to say it, but you may be falling for him harder than you previously thought. a lot harder. And your stupid shenanigans may have ruined everything.

"So, John was telling the truth, Dave? You can hear our thoughts? Have been hearing them all this time?" Rose asks, slowly, quietly. A mere whisper into the tangles mess of emotions in the air. You nod. "Not all the time. I can block you out. But not forever. As I discovered at a young age," Rose raises an eyebrow at you. "I was dumb and stupid, it doesn't matter," she seems to let it go, far too relieved to push the topic.

You're still laying where you assume the girls put you. They lifted you up with their collective hugging, and the pain you felt was their hug combined with you being shoved up to lean against the headboard. The pain has settled considerably since then however.

After that, an awkward silence descends. John fidgets and avoids your gaze and from the looks of things his initial relief has worn off. The woman introduces herself as Kanaya, and tells you she's the one who patched you up and is glad that you're alive. (It wouldn't do well for her track record to lose a patient before completing her degree). You thank her too. Rose produces over the counter pain medication, and Kanaya gives you water to take them. She says they won't be nearly as effective as something the hospital could give you, but unless you go to the hospital you can't get the "real deal". You tell her you can handle the pain. It's a miracle this managed to work at all. Kanaya will be an incredible doctor, you think.

"To monitor and ensure your recovery, I'm leaving my personal phone number behind. And do not fear about your secret, Dave. I knew about Aradia, too." A sad yet fond smile finds its way to your face. Aradia. You wonder if she's okay. If she'll ever contact you again. Is she even alive? You don't want to think about it. After writing her number down and some instructions for the proper care (to the best of her memory) for your wound, Kanaya leaves ("It's coming up for midnight and I do have class tomorrow.") and Rose wishes her well and thanks her for everything. You thank her again, too.

You see a pistol on John's bed, abandoned, and thankfully with its safety on. You raise an eyebrow at it, and Jade is the one to notice and "explain." "It's mine." Is all she supplies, but you get the feeling there is more, but she won't tell you, even if you ask.

Rose and jade stay for another hour, leaving medical supplies, and the instructions Kanaya wrote cello taped to the wall by your bed. They are hesitant to leave you, but you assure them you're okay, and will call if you need help or if John gets mind fucked again. Because you doubt you would be of much use if it happens again. (You want to think it won't, but you can't be too careful.)

John is hesitant to touch you. Hesitant to go near you. He looks to the instructions and chews his lip. He gets changed into his pyjamas. He turns off the lights. He hasn't spoken to you.

"John?" you ask, and he turns to you, mid-way through getting into bed, frozen in place. "..Yes?" His voice is timid, and you dip into your powers before asking what you were planning to ask him.

_This is so awkward. We basically jacked each other off over some keys and I tried to kill him. It wasn't __**me**__ but still. What if she tries to do it again! And, all these weird flashes of feeling are going to give me a problem. Is he going to answer me or- oh fuck. Dave?" _

"Yes John?" you answer and he makes a sound of pure embarrassment and hides his face behind his hands. "I am so sorry. Also, rude, man." You laugh, then stop because it hurts (so does everything but hey-ho) "You don't need to feel guilty or avoid me like that. I know it was just Vriska's weird powers at work."

He sighs, but it sounds more like he's been holding his breath like an idiot. He doesn't speak. You allow his thoughts to echo within your own mind.

_I know. But I feel all gross because that wasn't me. And you probably feel gross because you touched my dick and I hurt you and wow you must hate me. How is your wound by the way?_

It must be strange to stare at each other across a now dark room and hold a seemingly one sided conversation. You don't care. You need to fix this before it becomes some long, drawn out angst fest.

"Alright, I guess. I feel bad, yeah, but you're safe now, and you don't seem mad at me for it? Which is good, but you have every right to be mad at me for not considering you when I un-did your pants. I was only thinking about trying to stop Vriska. And I'm sorry you were grossed out but please don't go all "No Homo!" on me like I've seen a few guys here do or I will drown myself in our tiny ass shower." He curls up in himself but says nothing. You know it means his thoughts have his answer.

_I'm not! I told you about my sexuality crisis Dave! Why would I do that? It wasn't that fact we were doing anything sexual. It was the fact it wasn't me "at the wheel" if you know what I mean. Also, please don't even joke about that, not right now. Exam season, sure. Now, fuck no. And to be honest, I was talking about those feelings earlier? The ones that kept happening after I woke up. I'm assuming you heard those thoughts. _

"Yeah, what's the deal with that?" John just stares at you still. More thoughts.

_Yeah. They're these…flashes of sensation from when I was under Vriska's power. Because I couldn't feel everything my body was when she was controlling me. and I felt you, ugh, y'know, and it was…_

The word forms in his thoughts before he articulates it to you, his mind supplies it before he can chose what you hear.

_Good. _

"So you liked having me against a door touching your dick, that's what you're saying?" His face his red, and his thoughts are curses and chants of _"I am a fucking idiot. It is me." _and _"this is so embarrassing." _You don't need to turn to his thoughts now, though, he just nods.

"That doesn't really justify it, though, I just wanted to apologise for touching you without permission, John, I would never normally do that." It takes a second before you add "with any partner. Ever. But you were literally being mind-controlled into a trap that would end in your own death so I guess, between fast thinking and Vriska's influence on my already fucked thought process, that was what I came up with? And it worked, thankfully. But yeah, I am so sorry. Can you forgive me?" he looks shocked for a minute.

"Dave, you almost _died _for me. And I understand the circumstances and I know you're a good person. Of course I do, jeeze." You laugh (again, it hurts so you stop.) you smile at him however, the lights from the outside world enough to illuminate your faces.

After your honest, heart to heart talk, there's seems to be nothing left to say, now. John asks if you need anything. If you want him to get up again to help you into your pyjamas. You say no. Changing clothes can wait until tomorrow. All you know now is that John has forgiven you so easily, (of course he would, he's John, so forgiving and kinds it almost hurts and it's bound to hurt him one day, especially if this whole incident is anything to go by.) Yes, things are a little awkward. And you're disgusted at your arousal when you remember how he felt in your hand, how his lips felt on yours. It's a pipe dream, surely. You and him, without and malevolent mind-manipulator pulling the strings. But you go to sleep hoping the awkwardness can go away, and maybe you can show him that his and your heart warming words are true. That you would do anything for him, and care about him unconditionally. You doubt it, but should a sexual scenario arise again, you would hope to show him that you would do only what he wanted and would give him everything you had.

It's disturbing how much you care. How much you realise you need him in your life. But right now, you're too tired to think of the pros and cons of this, of the consequences of Vriska's defeat tor the prospect of another fight for John's life. You don't even think about the fact you have class tomorrow. You just take solace in the fact he forgave you. He forgave you quickly. You still feel bad about everything, but with his forgiveness in mind, perhaps you can put it aside. Perhaps you could even attempt to pursue a _real_ relationship with him. Despite how impossible it seems.

The future is limitless. But you have time.

_A/N: this isnt the end btw it's just mushy fluff because im sad and need them to be happy tbh. Also, internet hug to everyone who can spot the Imagine Dragons lyrics I put in there. Until next time! _


	18. Sollux

_**As it has been a while since I updated, and I understand the struggle of "It's been so long since this updated I cant even remember what was fucking happening"...**_

_**Previously in "Reading You":**_

* * *

_It's disturbing how much you care. How much you realise you need him in your life. But right now, you're too tired to think of the pros and cons of this, of the consequences of Vriska's defeat or the prospect of another fight for John's life. You don't even think about the fact you have class tomorrow. You just take solace in the fact he forgave you. He forgave you quickly. You still feel bad about everything, but with his forgiveness in mind, perhaps you can put it aside. Perhaps you could even attempt to pursue a real relationship with him. Despite how impossible it seems. _

_The future is limitless. But you have time._

* * *

The days start blending together again. So much so part of you believes this to be a victory. Rose and Jade bombard you with questions on your power, and John dotes over you, ever the protective mother-hen. When you eventually heal up enough to no longer need constant pain killers (the drugs have cost you both so much money. John's been willing to spend his half of the food money on you. It's worrying.) You're finding life much easier, but Aradia is still missing. The guy with the 3D-esque glasses (Sollux, you've learned, though you have never had any direct interaction with him) had put some missing posters up shortly after Aradia disappeared. You feel terrible when you realised you were so absorbed in you and John and Vriska you didn't help him or try to find her or do anything. You didn't even tell him about the note she gave you. You realise this fact and decide you are too ashamed to attempt to speak to him when you see him distantly, talking to the angry guy (Karkat. Jade informed you.)

It was a few days later, that you have your first proper interaction with him. And it starts off with a shock.

He's taking the MISSING posters _down. _

You approach him and the corkboard he was removing the cheaply printed poster from. "Sollux right?" you ask and he nods, but does not turn to you until he is finished. When he does, you feel as if Sollux took the corkboard and slammed you across the face with it. Unlike when you interacted with Aradia, your powers aren't draining, oh no, they're _amplifying._ Pulling harshly at the mental restraints you had used to clamp them down and avoid reading any thoughts at all. Your whole perception tilts worryingly and you step back almost out of instinct. You clench your fists without realizing. His lips seem to part in surprise for a second. Not him too. It's like a bee buzzing in the back of your head. Nudging you towards him. You are suddenly too energetic. You need to calm down. Something is _different_ about Sollux, and you know it has to do with these psychic powers every-fucking-one apparently has now. He seems to recognise it too.

Why didn't you see this _sooner? _

It's a couple of minutes before either of you speak, it's Sollux who speaks first.

"What do you want." It's curt and blunt and quite frankly rude, as if he really didn't want to be around you or deal with you. You don't blame him. Aradia spoke to you on Pesterchum often, she spoke about Sollux from time to time. They meant a lot to each other. He must be upset.

"Why are you taking the posters down? Don't you want to find her?" you ask him, and he smiles, but it isn't at you. It's towards something that is in his own mind.

"I did."

And he walks away. Leaving you gaping, buzzing with energy you can barely contain, clawing for truth or reason, wanting to call him back but too immobilised to even bother. But in the next instant you're running. Running for Aradia's dorm. Knocking on the door. Feferi is the one who opens the door (she lives here, so it makes sense). She looks surprised to see (sea) you.

"Dave? Is this about the assignment me and John have to do? Honestly John needs to talk to me himself. How are you? I heard you were in an accident!" that would be the lie you told everyone else after bribing Kanaya into secrecy. (You gave her Rose's Pesterchum handle and gave her a few tips when it came to pleasing her.)

"I'm fine. I was wondering about Aradia." And suddenly Feferi's _bubbly _demeanour is dull and grey, she visibly droops, shakes her head, tells you there's no news, she's still gone, and you apologise and leave, more confused than when you arrived. You didn't bother to expend all that extra Sollux-derived energy yet. You want to wait until you're settled at home. You're used to holding it in for a while. But it's difficult.

What did Sollux mean? Why does he mimic the sensation of angry bees within your mind? Why did he accentuate your abilities, essentially turning your head into "_1000 ANGRY BEES: THE POWER-UP."? _Psychic power bullshit must be the cause. That's all it ever seems to be, lately.

When you return to your dorm, John is there, watching a movie on his cheap TV. This is not a surprise. He barely leaves anymore. Classes, food, and time out with you and the girls is the only times he would even consider leaving. Even then, you see him look cautious wherever he goes. Paranoid that someone will use an ability on him, and that he'll hurt someone again. He believes that since him mind has been infiltrated once, it would be even easier to do it again. (You do not find this unreasonable. But his worry worries you.)

You can sense his very obvious brooding guilt often, as can the girls. He feels terrible about what happened. He avoids touching you, but stays near you, hovering and relying on your psychic protection and desires to protect you from physical harm despite his refusal to touch you for longer than a couple of seconds. You miss it.

You would be lying if you said that you haven't remembered the feeling of him touching you, kissing you, and ultimately pleasuring you many times. The memory of the action itself is pleasing, its circumstances are not. You aren't sure what the events of Vriska's attempt mean for the pair of you relationship wise, and you aren't sure if it's over. Something nags at you. You want to celebrate a victory, but it doesn't seem right.

You greet John and grab a cider, you have homework to do, but that shouldn't come as a surprise. Thankfully your teachers have taken pity on you after your "Accident" and lessened your load, printing out what you'll need to know for the exam out for you, and letting you highlight it as absurdly as you please. You have bought many fancy pens for note-taking and highlighting. Your time has come.

You get to work. Your head pounds in protest, but you'll get round to fixing that in a second, if you don't start now you'll never continue. Important terminology, facts, dates and names are all highlighted. Words like "And" and "The" are missed out when multiple important statements are highlighted together. It's almost annoying.

"Whatcha doin' Dave?" he asks you, looking over your shoulder, but not draping himself over you like he usually would. A testament to his avoidance to touch you, you wonder if he craves it, but ignores it in favour of his own insecurities. You don't bother to try and find out, lest you dislike the answer.

"I got some sweet ass printed notes, so I'm doing what god intended. I am decorating and high-lighting the shit out of them." He laughs, and you activate your powers, you have suppressed them for too long today. You need to let off some steam. You had no idea how much you were holding back, how tense your body and mind were. You close your eyes, leaning back slightly, John has moved to grab himself a soda.

"_They look really cool man! If you can hear me. I don't know when you're listening and when you're not." _

You let out a sigh of relaxation and slump in your chair, finally getting round to releasing the energy Sollux caused to pulse behind your eyes. John looks to you strangely. You mumble a response. "I'm listenin'." Your head lolls back as you allow your range to stretch to its fullest, just barely catching Karkat two doors down, someone walked past your door thinking about anime of all things. John is still the clearest, he rises above all the rest, you allow them to mumble in the background.

"_Are you okay? You look like you're going to melt into a puddle." _

"Yeah...just needed to let off some steam, yknow?" You say, voice soft and relaxed, mellowed out and quieter than usual. John gets closer again. He pulls up a cheap stool and sits next to you, sipping his drink idly.

"_Did something happen? Or have you been holding you power in too much again? You can't do that Dave, it's not good for you!" _

You get the feeling he wanted to think more to you but decided he couldn't be bothered. The abandoned highlighter is a reminder than you can sympathise with the feeling of lethargy. "Something happened while I was out. My powers went crazy. I was seeing stars, man, and not in the good way really." John makes a concerned noise.

"_What happened?" _

He's clinging to his drink and sipping it as a way to calm him down. His underlying worry sets up shop at the forefront of his mind.

"Sollux. I think he's like me. But his effect on me was different. Instead of draining me, he _charged _me. I think I know how your DS feels," John laughs at this, almost choking and splattering coke everywhere. John's DS can sit on charge for days at a time, when he forgets about it. He usually plays it while it's on charge, and you fear for its internal parts melting with how often he abandons in on the floor charging. In fairness, he does take it out with him often, so he must always want it ready for portable action. You still have your eyes closed, but you heard his previous actions, just as you hear the clank of a metal can being placed down, and the rustle of him standing up.

"_Do you need anything?" _

You shake your head. "Nothing you can give me bro. I don't think brain massages are possible." He laughs. A sound that has you smiling. But you do catch a trail of thought that he did not directly send to you.

"_Maybe I should offer to give him a massage? No. too awkward. Plus, I don't deserve to touch him. not after what happened." _

Now this, this is news to you. you open your eyes and sit up quickly. You had no idea he felt this way. You stand and turn to him, and funnily enough, he's turned to face you.

"Oh shit. You heard that didn't you?" he buries his face in his hands, ruining his glasses lenses.

"I did. What the fuck John. What the fuck." He shakes his head. "I don't deserve to be able to touch you! I feel so dirty…" you can't help but laugh at that, and he laughs too, albeit with a red face and smudged glasses. He walks to the bathroom, and returns with you assume lemon-fresh glasses. (You buy glasses cleaning wipes, lemon scented.) you waited for him patiently.

"That's bullshit man. In all honesty out of anyone, I don't deserve to touch _you. _But instead of launching a one-man pity party, I try to think about it as if we forgive each other, we understand the circumstances and are on equal terms." You tell him. He nods, but plonks himself down on his bed regardless, you cross your arms.

"You can touch me." you say, and yes, the innuendo is a nice thought and you are slightly embarrassed, surely you could have worded it better, surely. Blushes all round, folks. Apparently you're both still 14 on the inside. You proceed to be a rude asshole again and go into his thoughts. You cannot resist. You want to know his reaction to you saying something like that. Curse your gay. Curse it into the void. (No, come back, we need to love John Egbert together.)

Love.

Oh dear. To quote yourself, you are "_Entrenched in this bitch,"_

You read his mind anyway. He's avoiding your gaze, so you hope he doesn't censor himself, because you want to know his true thoughts and opinions of the implications of your statement. You counted that as a major benefit to your powers. Seeing how people truly feel.

"_Oh. Well uh. Fuck. Don't think about touching him. Don't. Johnathan J. Egbert don't think about touching him. He will know. And it will be awkward. Dave if you can hear me I am definitely not thinking about how much I liked hearing you say that? Fuck he better not be listening to this." _

"John you are a terrible liar please never commit a crime with me."

"_FUCK."_

* * *

_***several highlighted printed notes fall out my pocket* I definitely do not do this for everything in my higher history course. No. definitely. Anyway sorry for the long wait, and thank you so much for all the support B^). The gay and mystery continue….**_


	19. I Blame The Lavender

After that incident (where you ruined an emotional sentence by getting carried away with an innuendo) John, with some "encouragement" from you (either a stern look or "John." When he acts as if he cannot physically touch you.) Has been more casual. And you are so glad he's back to more-or-less normal. He's still paranoid that someone will mind-fuck him again (he's had many late-night cuddle sessions with you talking about it when he is at his most fearful, which is usually at night, because of the whole nightmares thing.) and thankfully he's going places with the girls again. (Though he still prefers it massively if you go to, which you usually do anyway.)

Rose and Jade have been very keen to know about your power and the full story with Vriska. The scientific aspects have also been of interest. As Rose is studying Psychology, she in particular enjoys quizzing you. But thankfully they have taken it very well.

Today, you're in class.

It's not too terribly interesting, but you know you'll need the information the professor is spewing from his mouth in any one of the many tests you will soon face.

You're about four months away from the end of the year, and the whole college is buzzing, trying to find as many different ways to celebrate as possible. Instead of things winding down for the end of the year, they are _speeding up._ A lot. The stress is mounting, and you can't wait for it all to be over. None more so than John, though. All of the complex biology he tries to explain to you is difficult to get your head around, and it takes a few in depth explanations to help you understand. You have tried to explain your own work to him, and while he loves film and is very interested, he lacks the artistic sense of symbolism within the arts that you and many of the people in your faculty share. But just like you with his marine biology, he tries his best. You consider buying him tickets for a fancy aquarium (his birthday IS coming up, after all), since the college themselves didn't think an outing would be appropriate this year. You know he really wanted to see the real deal of exotic fish species, and not just diagrams and photos. You understand the feeling. There's a list (that totally is not shoved between the pages of your ironic diary) of many film studios, sites, and natural wonders you'd love to photograph.

Your hands hurt from writing notes so furiously you feared that your hand might just _break. _You find yourself walking miserably in the rain, which does not surprise you for the end of March. Your glasses have fogged, and are basically useless with the amount of rain that has fallen on them (and yet you refuse to remove them.) Your hair is ruined. Your clothes are, too. The dorm is so close, you can finally get out of this rain.

You've been clutching your black messenger bag to your chest in a (hopefully effective) method of protecting your classwork and whatnot. You've placed your music on shuffle, and hidden your phone within the depths of your burgundy hoodie, resisting the call to change the song when one you don't feel like listening to at the moment comes on. Your hoodie and its soaked hood also protect your headphones, to an extent. Your hair is beyond all hope of salvation, however, and it is probably that very reason that you are stomping across the campus grounds with the bass pounding your ear drums, your powers blocked out as much as you can, and an incredibly grumpy face on. The wet hair finds its way under your shades, into your eyes, it also finds its way _over _your shades. You are not happy about this. Call it a trait inherited from your brother, but you hate it when your hair is ruined. (Dirk is worse. He would break someone's arm to protect his hair, you're sure of it.)

Your dorm room greets you with warmth and the knowledge that you have fuckin incredible blankets. It's a good feeling. John isn't home, so you assume he is still in class. He's been holing himself away in the biology building for a few extra hours to get stuff done without you distracting him. A crime you are quite guilty of, not that John was any better.

You dump your things, your soaked clothing is removed, and placed in yours and John's shared laundry basket. Naked as the day you were born, you grab a towel, and warm up the shower. You decide that since you're feeling grumpy as fuck, it's a good time to take a legendary relaxation shower.

You sigh with a sense of deep relief when you relax under the warmth of the water in your shower. You take your time, attempting to give yourself a scalp massage with your shampoo and conditioner (green apple, best scent) and you run your fingers almost sensually over your body with your body wash (lavender, supposed to moisturise and have an aromatic effect of relaxation on the brain.) and lo and behold, you find yourself truly relaxed for the first time in what feels like forever. Your power takes this opportunity to roam free like a wild horse, but there is no one in your range. It's a relief to your little bubble world. This is a soothing silence. One you know not to be permanent.

It's a constant, content hum in the back of your mind. Your powers telling you "_I'm working, but there's no-one here! I'm keeping an eye out, though," _which is strangely soothing in its own way. You step out of the shower, loose, relaxed, and mellow. It's when you wrap the towel around your waist you hear him.

_I'm so fucking tired, my brain hurts. I hope Dave's home. And for the love of god, if he ate my ice-cream!_

You chuckle as you step out of the bathroom, He's just walking through the door. "Your ice-creams fine, dork" you tell him with a smile that borders on uncharacteristic of you. You decide that long relaxing showers are a thing you need more often and that the myth is busted on that lavender wash and its brain relaxing effects. He seems to pause, and look at you for a few seconds, blinking a few times more than necessary.

_Oh._

You wiggle your (admittedly bushy) eyebrows at him with a grin, and instead of laughing like you expected, he just blushed and made a breathy attempt at laughter. You don't let this affect your new relaxed demeanour (because you know it won't last too long anyway). You look at John for a second, obviously in thought. He looks tense, and your mind cooks up the brief flash of a fantasy-best left explored later-where you offer him a massage. You don't want him to spoil how warm and floaty your mind feels, you say: "You know John, I just had the most fuckin amazin' shower. Got all massage-y with that lavender soap. If you're that exhausted, why don't you take one? I'll order us some Chinese food."

Your Texan accent did not, you repeat, did _not _come through at _all. _You _swear. _

Well, it did. Very prominently, but that's what you get for having the post-mind-numbingly-relaxing-shower-experience mind-set. You know it will wear off within the hour, but still.

John relents and dumps his rucksack on the floor. It makes a large thud that makes _you _jump. His back must be killing him. (The massage fantasy is back, oh no.)

You saunter to your wardrobe after John takes a towel through to the still fogged with steam bathroom and bend down to reach a pair of lounge shorts you bought on sale a while ago. And you consider the possibility that John, were he in the room, would think nice thoughts of your butt. Wishful thinking, probably. You know he's probably a little attracted to you on some level. It messes with your heart to even think about, in a good way, but you daren't act on it. Because you're severely emotionally invested (it worries you) and you don't know if he is in any way shape or form beyond the bounds of friendship. Best keep this shit under wraps, for both of your sakes. You might even get over it, who knows. (You doubt it.)

John's a little attracted to you though. This is good. A massive leap of progress from going on dates with a woman who ultimately tried to kill him. (And then just sort of vanished? You aren't really sure why, and that sobers you up a bit. You frown, worried. You wish there was something to point you in the right direction of whether this is all over or whether there's more you need to do. The thought drifts away. You refuse to worry about this until you have a good reason to. Besides, Aradia is what you need to deal with right now, when you aren't relaxing with John.)

You proceed to find a clean pair of boxers and an old t-shirt, and put them on along with the shorts. You then pick up your beloved i-phone, and dial in your usual order of Chinese food.

John emerges from his shower significantly more relaxed, and significantly more naked. Blue towel around his waist and his day-clothes folded up in his arms. The clothes soon join yours in the laundry bin and John joins you in getting PJ's on. He asks about the Chinese food, you tell him the usual will be arriving in about ten minutes.

"'kay. Thanks for telling me to take a shower that really helped. I can see why you were so mellowed out earlier." You nod. "No prob Egbuns, you looked like you needed it. To be honest, I blame that lavender soap for the mellow-feelings," you reply and you get a swift nod from John, seeming to agree with you strongly on the matter.

The Chinese food is the bomb, you tell John, and he agrees with you again. John had looked so goddamn happy when it arrived, and you're snapped from the image of a smiling john and a too-hot bag of Chinese food when you find his thoughts echoing in your mind.

"_This is so nice. I was so down and tense but then Dave got me to have a nice shower and ordered us food. Thanks Dave. If you can hear me."_

You smile and wrap an arm around him. "You're welcome."

* * *

That night, John has a dream.

And in this dream, this dream that has you bolting upright in your bed across the room and gaping at him in disbelief, he is having sex with you.

And it had started with a date.

It was obnoxiously romantic and full of corny and cliché moments that remind you that it's _just a dream, _but the blush that rises to your face when the dream goes down the path to lead John to a painful case of morning wood, is all too real. The feeling washing over you in response, is also very real.

You don't know how to feel about this.

You're going to assume that this is a one-time thing. Take it with a grain of salt. Because while it's great he's attracted to you, wants to have sex with you, possibly, you don't want to get all excited and hurt yourself. You don't want to go down that path. Because sexual attraction does not necessarily mean romantic interest. You would prefer John to feel both before attempting to take anything a step further. You have time. Three more years, in fact, to sort this tempting dilemma out. To try and help John decipher his sexuality and figure out how he feels about you, so you know whether to buy "Time-to-fuck-my-boyfriend" condoms or "My-crush-doesn't-like-me-back" heartbreak ice-cream.

But right now, you need a cold shower. Because that dream of John's is still playing behind your eyelids, and laying still just won't do.

* * *

_Smuffy filler to try and develop their relationship ahahahahaha. There's probably a chapter or more of filler before the plot continues, but it shall be fluffy and kinda smutty and gay. Promise. ALSO. I got a lovely message from user Chocolate-Feathers, with some fan-art of this fic! So I'd like to thank them again but that seriously made my day. (i tried to put a link here but its not working? someone call tech support.) _


	20. Brainstormin' Rainstormin'

You are John Egbert, and you're in deep thought.

You've adjusted to the underlying unease and worry that has plagued you since Vriska "Vanished." Because it sure as fuck has not gone away. And it is very annoying! It have you acting like a paranoid fool, but you suppose after what happened it can't be helped?

Dave told you he felt the same way, and worried for you and feared this was not over, despite telling Rose and Jade that both of you believe it is. You know it's because Dave doesn't want anyone else to risk themselves. But without them Dave would be dead right now! (And it would be all your fault-_no Vriska did this_\- but you should've fought harder-_you did everything you could have_-)

You still feel bad about that whole thing. Despite Dave saying it's okay, and that you have forgiven him and he you and the pair of you need to move on.

Dave presents his own dilemma to you however. Your sexuality crisis (though Rose, Jade and Dave have all said there is no need to label yourself and there's no pressure) has taken a new turn in the form of "Oh no he's hot" with the "he" being Dave! It started out with you noticing things about him: The way he drinks cider in an over-dramatic manner, tipping his head further back than required, or the way he sprawls himself on people or furniture like a spoiled cat, the way he zones out when focused on his power; You've even seen him close his eyes and whisper things to himself while he tries to pick out certain thoughts, with his eyes still moving behind his eyelids as if they'd help him see the thoughts he wished to hear. (Though you've seen him mumble to himself without the excuse of him trying to expand his psychic horizons.)

It eventually got the point where you could call it a romantic and sexual attraction, during the course of the Vriska thing, which had you troubled as much as your tired mind could handle, because you still thought Vriska was really great too! And you liked the idea of a romantic relationship with her, and so you were pursuing it, but when Dave comforted you and tried his very best (risking himself in the process!) To help you, it made a warmth blossom in your chest, a fondness that wouldn't go away! And while she was controlling him, kissing him with skill you doubt you yourself possess, was when things took a turn for the sexually attractive. It sealed your fate, really. The flashes of feeling of Dave's lips on yours, the rough denim of Dave's jeans in your hands, the sounds he made that you know he tried not to let through, and the hickeys Vriska left on him (with your mouth), honestly why hadn't you noticed it sooner.

And then, just a few months ago, shortly after the whole Vriska thing, it took a major leap, you fear you are delving into the deep, dark, caverns of a crush. And you don't know if you're ever going to come out.

When you think about Dave, the things he's done for you, how unwaveringly supportive he's been of you, word like "Fondness," "Endearing," and "Ineffable" come to mind. Because the sensation borders on the overwhelming, and you wish you could show him you appreciate everything he's done. You also feel an urge to wrap him up and stop any harm from coming to him, make up that snuggle nest he remastered from Jade when you weren't well, and stay with him in there forever.

You're never coming out of cavern-de-crush, are you? Is this crossing boundaries of even crushes? Is this getting out of hand? You've barely even considered what to do about it, haven't really confronted it within your mind, haven't encouraged nor stopped it. You've just allowed it to…_happen. _

Whatever. You really don't feel like thinking too deeply on this. Exam-time is coming up, and you are worked to the bone, you've been working yourself so hard, in fact, that your professor gave you stuff to do (delivered straight to your dorm) and told you to stay home and chill the fuck out for a while.

Which leads you to where you are right now.

On your bed, wrapped up like some sort of Egbert-Burrito (Egrrito?) in your duvet, with a textbook in your hands. You're just reading right now, you'll write some notes…eventually. Which is quite unlike you. you're more the type of person to get something done asap an on time, rather than let it hang over you until the last minute and then half-ass it, like Dave does often. But in his defence, he works very hard on the things he cares about, goes out of his way to do so, even. But those odd classes that aren't exactly his favourite thing to do, or the ones he finds too difficult to even accept as a challenge, are ones he often doesn't put much effort in with, which you suppose is fair enough.

He says he's done things that way since high-school, he also admitted to cheating in the classes he didn't care about by reading the mind of someone who was actually good at it. You don't blame him.

Ugh, there you go again, thinking about when Dave when you should be thinking about… Oceanography. Oh boy.

The man himself, as had become usual recently, is home before you would be, and so his look of surprise when he sees you bundled up (you haven't made too much progress in Oceanography in all honesty) is justified. You smile at him, though it's sort of subconscious at this point. (You smile when you _think_ about him, who are you kidding?)

"Hi Dave! I've been ordered to work from home today." Dave all out scoffs at you and dumps his stuff. "I am not surprised. You've been working yourself like a camel crossing the fucking Sahara. You need a break." He's crossed his arms and is looking at you with what you've come to know as Dave's look of concern. "I'm fine! It's just, exam time soon, y'know?" he appears to deflate and accept this, because he knows far too well that it's exam time soon. His body just screams "You don't have to tell me twice, I am so fucking stressed."

You frown. "_Are you okay Dave? You're not working yourself too hard are you? Not stressing out too much? You've been using a lot of Lavender soap!"_

It's true. You're almost out of it, in fact. It was Rose who bought it for the pair of you, and you plan to ask her where she bought it so you can buy some for Dave.

"I'm okay man. Just… a little worried is all. We both need a break, I think," he tells you, and you nod. He's been leaving his power "working in the background" a lot more around you, so you have to be careful what thoughts you send him, but you know you can't stop him for hearing everything if he actively tries to pay attention and delve into your mind. You try not to think about your little…situation. Around him. Yep. You can always daydream when you're out on your own. (When you aren't looking over your shoulder.)

"…Hey, wanna go out with Rose and Jade later? We can go to a restraunt or the movies or something,"

You nod. Dave's right. You both need a break.

* * *

You are Dave Strider. And a few days ago, you saw the most adorable thing on this trash planet.

John Egbert, wrapped up in a duvet. Holy shit.

You had unfortunately been the cause of his duvets unwrapping, but you and him, with Rose and Jade, hit the town, and went to see this new action flick coming out, you knew John would piss himself with sheer excitement when he saw the explosions and shit it entailed. You were pretty on the money, as he was babbling on about it all night. Jade had fallen asleep in the bus on the way home, and Rose was listening as politely as possible. (But her thoughts told you she was slightly agitated thought forgiving as she knows he was just really excited.) Besides, John is fuckin adorable when he gets all excited about something he loves.

But that fun evening out was a few days ago, and today, is Saturday. So you do not have class (yassss). So you are sitting on the grass in a public park, alone, trying to train your powers. Or at least, trying to think of ways to train your powers and brainstorm what you know already. Unfortunately there is no crazy-awesome waterfall for you to chill under, but the park will sort of have to do? The fresh air and the grey skies are lovely, really. The pigeons, too. Incredible.

You get down to business. But find yourself unable to pick a place to start. So you think of your powers, and chose the first aspect of them that you think of. Range.

You thought you would try and work on your range, but you like the range you have, so you decide that maybe it would be best if you didn't.

Instead, you think of what Aradia said about people like you "Making links" between powers, branching off abilities with loopholes and links to the point you could end up with something that seems so vastly different to what you started with. And you know you've already started forging a path. You can allow someone's mind to fill your own, or enter theirs, or get images from their thoughts- particularly when reading their dreams which in itself is a stable but small link you seem to have made. You think. Best to think positive. Like John does. Mostly. Less so since this Vriska bullshit went down.

John doesn't know you're doing this. He does know you're trying to train your powers, though you don't really know how other than being a rude asshole in public and reading peoples thoughts as you attempt to stumble upon success. A breakthrough. A hint. Anything.

You think you should start whatever it is you're trying to do here. (It was a spur of the moment decision, an impulse with no clear goal in mind.)

You are not sure where to begin, however.

You don't want to work on range. You want to be able to detect Vriska's thoughts quickly, from further away _would _be useful, but widening your range could negatively impact you; think of the difficulties. Though, on the other hand, you doubt the easy path is an option anymore.

_Maybe _you'll try and work on your range.

Okay.

Detecting thoughts quickly when they are already in a sea of voices. (When you initially activate your power you are hit with all voices in your range at once. Focusing on the- usually sight- of the person you want to read allows the sound of others to bleed away.) You mostly manage to cling to a particular thought pattern visual or no when they arrive after, when they are new into your range. So perhaps you could branch out to being able to detect people's thoughts more efficiently amongst the masses, on the list. (You've pulled out your phone, it tells you it's going to rain soon, and that it's well past lunchtime, you should grab some food. You open a note-making app, and write the words "Range?" and "detecting specific voices among the masses" before locking it and spinning it between your fingers)

Anything else?

Interacting with other peoples powers without the mass difficulty, perhaps? You'd really like that. Building a psychic immunity would be massively useful. But you would need someone to help you. Someone like you. Maybe when Aradia gets back? (Of course she's coming back. What are you talking about? She'll be fine. She probably ended up in Vegas and is partying to this day. Maybe she found a dinosaur and has been studying it. Definitely. Not injured, no, certainly not dead. You, in denial? Of course not.)

**Anyway. **

You wish telekinesis could be a thing. You really wish it could be, how useful could that be? But you doubt telepathy can link to it, at least not particularly quickly. It could take years for you to forge the links. You and Aradia discussed the links a few times, they could be forged between abilities, but everyone had limits of what they could link too, and the choices they made effected how much and what they branched off to get. These links are difficult to forge, based off of her experience, and not many like you realise they can forge them? That last part was a guess. You aren't honestly sure. Aradia didn't give you many details to go on. You've recalled what you can. A wave of nostalgia greets you. You remember speaking about it shortly after the fainting incident at the start of the year.

* * *

_TG: yo ara can I ask you a thing_

_AA: of course! What can I help you with? ouo_

_TG: you mentioned that I could forge links, like you did. _

_AA: yes! I assume you want a little more detail?_

_TG: yeah. _

_AA: well, there are limitations to what you can link with, and you will have to forge your own path against the uphill current of time and the psyche. But there was rumour amongst the dead a while ago that there are certain "starter powers" that CAN link to everything! _

_TG: whoa_

_TG: does communicating with the dead happen to be one_

_AA: nope! I don't know what they thought it was, actually. :c but it was just a rumour. The dead don't know everything. They like to guess and make their own theories up._

_TG: fair enough. Let those ghosty assholes play a good ole game of cosmic guess-fucking-what._

* * *

However supportive Aradia seemed when you directly asked her, she never brought the subject herself, and only offered you scraps of information. In fact, that same rule applies to almost any important topics of information involving Aradia. But now you need this information and you have no way to get to it, you really wish you had taken the initiative and tried to learn about your powers and the enigmatic links they can make. You decide you will go through your past conversations with her and see. You could see what she said the times she mentioned Sollux, see if it will give you more of a clue about him and his power. Yes. Good idea, best plan. Okay. What have you covered so far? Fuck. What were you even trying to achieve in the first place.

(A pigeon attempts to peck at your shoes, and you shoo it away. Maybe the public park isn't the place for your psychic low-down brainstorm session. This does not help you.)

You wish you could draw some mind-maps or write things out properly so you could have it there in front of you, because frankly you're starting to feel frustrated and your thoughts are getting tangled and lost, disorganised and slightly chaotic, you've derailed massively, on one tangent or another. There is just so much to think about! What the fuck. You're hit with a sobering thought in your moment of frustration and doubt.

_You can't do this. _

Not on your own.

It would take hours to sort out your thoughts and figure out a plan. You fear the possibility that you don't have time for that.

The rain starts to pour and you shield your phone quickly before running shaking fingers through your hair and jogging back to the dorm room. It is then you make a decision.

You're going to need to call in some help on this one. As much has you loath the thought of involving (endangering) more people. But you think you know a few people who are perfect for the job. It's time to get serious. You have a John to protect, an Aradia to find and a mystery to solve. (Besides, you still don't know why they want to kill John in the first place.)

* * *

_Ta-daaaa. I hope that was okay? Last chapter and the start of this one developed the gay, this one developed the psychic bullshit. _


	21. Dear God This Is Gay (Also Vriska?)

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are sitting on your bed late into the evening with John Egbert.

"John, I need to speak to you," it's almost as if you can _see_ his heart rate spike, and you take pity on him, and continue quickly.

"I want to work on my powers. Make links and build immunity so I can make sure nothing like that happens to us again. But I realised pretty fuckin' quickly that I can't do this alone."

His grin looks painful. He doesn't bother answering you. He must be thinking something to you.

…_Serious? Are you asking what I think you are? If I'll help you? Because fuck yes I will! It'll be like that movie where-_

The beginning confused you, but you were a few seconds off the mark, so he must've started the sentence before you tuned in. After that, you tune out before he reminds you of the entire film in question. But you nod to him. "You, possibly the girls, and someone else."

"Who?"

* * *

You've just been on the phone after a day of spending time with John or studying, in class or scouring the halls for the very person you needed to speak to but were unable to find. You also happened to make a successful proposal to John about being on your training team. (Maybe he'll finally take you to the gym like he promised months ago)

The phone-call was difficult to make. The arrangements even more arduous. But soon, you have a pro team ready to help you train your powers. Finally. Wow why didn't you do this sooner? Seriously.

Your "Pro-team" was actually just John right now. You strongly considered (you're still deciding) involving the girls, but you told them that you thought things were over and would settle down. You aren't sure if you want to involve them again for their safety, which part of you thinks is stupid because they can handle themselves. But you aren't sure how they would handle a psychic attack, especially based on how easily it wrecked John, and if they know what's up then they are a target for anyone who wants to come after you and John. But you suppose they already are by this point. The debate goes on. Call them? Let them live their lives in peace? Jade works out a lot at the gym, and Rose knows enough about the mind to make her a useful asset in decoding the human psyche, and John still thinks you should ask for their help too. In fact, he's still trying to convince you to phone them right now.

"But Dave, think how much fun we could have together! It isn't fair to leave them out!" he's right. Your team needs those kick-ass gals. Your combined kick-ass is not yet enough. You guys could have plenty of banter working as a team. A shared adventure. Something more than going to the movies or eating together or visiting obscure nature walks for your photography, or museums of various types for you and Jade. Or libraries, craft fairs and various shops for Rose, or even those dumb prank shops John likes visiting but never buys anything beyond the odd thing.

"I'm just worried something will happen to them, John." You reply and he nods, understanding. "I get that. But you can't leave them out of something they're already involved in. Besides, this is only to train you, we could be worried over nothing. Vriska could have just left after failing and we could be alright?" he doesn't seem to sure. You check his thoughts.

_Unlikely as that seems. _

He definitely isn't sure then.

You sigh and pick up the phone again. Rose and Jade it is.

With your team now almost completely assembled, you finally put your poor overworked phone to charge for the night. Maybe you can speak to Sollux tomorrow?

It took John a while to realise he had Feferi's number, and she was friends with Sollux. If you didn't care about him so much you would have probably hit him.

* * *

The call with Feferi took a while, despite it being late she was as bright and helpful as ever, though she did have a long and marine-biology ridden message for John about something they have to do she doesn't understand that he apparently does? You aren't sure. But finally, _finally. _You get Sollux's number.

_Hello?_

_Sup. This is Dave. Strider. That guy with the shades Aradia spoke to._

_Oh yeah, you. wassup? _

_I know you're like me. _

_What?_

_Psychic bullshit powers man_

_Oh._

_Yeah, well I need to train my powers. Forge some links y'know? _

_And?_

_I need your help. _

_What's in it for me?_

_I dunno? Practise? Some dude to pick on? Help with Aradia?_

_I told you I found her._

_She's still missing. _

_No. she can't be, I've found her. I have. _

_Um. Alright. Whatever. Can you help me or not? _

He went quiet after that, you remember, the soft sound of his considerations strangling you while you waited. He seemed alright until you mentioned Aradia. Then he went into a weird, spacy, tone of voice. It was really getting to you how vague and odd it all is surrounding Aradia's disappearance. No one on the school board tried to look for her, only the people who knew her face to face even cared or noticed she was gone, though no one acted on it? You didn't, but you were so pre-occupied, and you feel terrible about that. But it's almost as if she was never here, now Sollux took down the MISSING posters, and it's a disturbing thought. Maybe they just don't care? But surely someone but you and Sollux must've wanted to do something?

_I….I can't. I-I-I just. Shit. _

What?

You never had much chance to answer, as he had hung up.

* * *

The exchange left a bad taste in your mouth, and left you wondering about both Sollux and Aradia and the things they are very likely to be keeping from you.

Which leads you to where you are now. Sitting with John on your bed as your new crew stews in the knowledge of its recent formation in their respective dorms. It isn't really a crew. You just need help not being a weak asshole. But without Sollux, you're the only one with any psychic abilities. You could make it work.

Right?

Either way, you're going to _have_ to make it work.

John seems to see how lost in thought and worry you are. He squeezes your shoulder and tells you he'll make some hot chocolates. You nod, and reach your hand under your shades to rub the sleep forming within your eyes. After your day of wandering and studying, you're honestly fucking exhausted. Your powers are even feeling the strain on your focus, so you've stopped using them all together. John looks at you when he returns with the small mugs of instant hot chocolate, and it sends an almost caramel-like feeling warming its way through you, the sheer fondness in his gaze was _diabetes inducing_.

You want to see it again.

* * *

Your name is Vriska Serket, and you're in the desert. And you think you might have changed from when you started out.

You've been tracking your target (on your own) for months, and you can see how your sister struggled to keep up with her, because she always seems to be one step ahead of you. You followed her to Vegas just a few days ago, and when you found her hotel, she had already left. Then again, your sister takes her time with literally everything, she takes so _long._ It's infuriating.

Though not as infuriating as your embarrassing defeat at the hands of the Knight. How could you have been so _stupid _as to attempt what you did? You should've just killed him. Gotten it over with. His powers were too weak to stop you if you truly were relentless, you had the Heir's mind as your own, though that exact reason was your downfall. You were so determined to stay in the role you'd given yourself, to toy with them both as much as you possibly could, and now your mother condemns you as a failure and your sister scoffs at your name when she thinks you can't hear her.

All your life, you have just taken the disrespect and accepted how your family look down on you, but wandering the country, and ultimately, this desert, has given you lots of time to think.

It started out with small things.

_I can't be assed with this bullshit. _

_She won't even tell us what's going on_

_Aranea isn't that fucking great. She's a loser, really. _

You used to love your family. You admired your mother's badassery and general hard-core attitude she displayed around most. You admired your sister's intelligence and genuinely cared for your older sibling. It's almost tragic how that bubbled and turned into a sickeningly black hatred and a disturbingly green jealousy.

After months alone, travelling, you've come to terms with a lot. You think you''ve changed a lot. You lacked self-love more than you originally believed. All the sex, the killing, ignoring Aranea's subtle jives at you and your mothers' blatant insults. (You often wonder what happened to her to make her this bitter and ruthless. Aranea used to say she wasn't always this way.)

You still do not feel remorse for who you killed. You still plan to kill your targets. That part of you that revels in conquering and disaster, of causing chaos and watching the world burn is still there. That role you clung to desperately in front of John and his Knight, you still like using it, still like feeling like that villain with a plan with it, despite you being an angry assassin with 0 plans and a grudge against her family.

You hate them both sometimes. And not just a petty or joking hate, but a genuine hatred. Your mother makes you feel useless, and has forced you to kill since you were a child. Your sister is constantly on the same page as your mother, they get along so well. She tries to play moral high ground, she tries (and often succeeds) to be the best. Your mother turns everything into a competition between the two of you, and you almost always lose.

But you are determined to _win. _

Somehow. You will finally claim the victories you know to be yours, though you aren't sure what prize you wish to win. You will finally drop the role-playing within your job and get the respect you deserve.

And you know it just has to start with this target. You're going to follow her to the ends of the earth if you have to. From now on, you're going to be on top. Yes, you're going to make yourself a pretty big deal. You will have so many irons in the fire, though, you'll be very busy, and you are still unsure of how you are going to do this, but you want to prove to your mother that you are strong, and just as good-nay- _better _than Aranea; than she herself ever was. It could be the dehydration, the frustration, or the years you have behind you speaking, perhaps even the months alone, in fact you are sure those are the reason. But you want to succeed. You want to be an equal with your family, eventually best them. Do what _you _want with your life. You consider the boss of your mothers and, you suppose by extension, of yours, that you have never heard anything about, seen, or even heard. Perhaps you could work with them, best them, or sway their favour away from your mother. You don't know.

You don't quite yet know what you want to do. How you're going to proceed, or who you are going to class as an ally, but you only take that as a sign that you have more travelling to do, and with that, more thinking. You need to catch up with your target anyway.

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider, and your roomies birthday is terrifyingly close. Which is why you are with Rose and Jade while John is studying in the local library. You're due to meet him in said library in a few hours, and you are using your precious time with Jade and Rose to help co-ordinate gifts.

Jade has warned you all to stay away from magic tricks and certain movie titles. Rose warns against buying paranormal lore and any knitting. (It is unlikely either you or Jade would consider these anyway) and you explain your idea to take John to the fanciest Aquarium you can afford, and buy him a signed photo of Nicholas Cage. (All three of you plan to hit the nearest half-decent night club, what with John being late to the party of being 20. He deserved to be waited for, and that isn't just your gay-ass feelings talking. Even though you and Rose made no fuss over your birthdays, John collaborated with Jade to give you a fun day out. He also spent so long trying to pick Jade a gift it makes your heart cry with how cute you found it.)

Without a job, they obviously ask you how you plan to _buy _these items.

You explain you've been saving parts of the money Bro has been sending (with and mostly without you asking) for birthdays, Christmas, and miscellaneous spending bullshit. (You needed that CD and those art supplies, you promise.)

And with a plan set (Jade drew a colour coded time table with the aforementioned art supplies), and presents decided, you parted ways. You need to go meet John at the library. (both of you needed some groceries, so why not get them together so you can't get angry at him when he buys the wrong cider brand and he can't be angry with you over you buying something with peanuts in. –"Are you _trying _to kill me Dave?"- yes, it's for the best.)

* * *

Your name is John Egbert, and sometimes you regret taking Marine Biology.

The diagram is complex, and you understand half the words on the page –dear God you've been here for hours- and you're so ready to give up.

You do.

As you are secluded on a nice (newly added!) couch behind a bookshelf in said library, you feel it safe to allow your mind to wander into daydreams you normally wouldn't explore. (Especially not around Dave and Rose. Dave could literally read your mind and Rose studies body language and what physical reactions people have to certain thoughts)

As you have been doing for a while, you day-dream about Dave. You feel oddly bad about it, but then think _"It's a fantasy, a daydream, in my own mind, I'm not gonna act on it (probably never), so what's the big deal?"_

And that usually helps.

* * *

_You never really thought you'd enjoy having your dick sucked in a bathroom. You always figured with things like public sex (cubicle or not) you would be too nervous to even be aroused, the fear of getting caught ruining everything. _

_But this is a fantasy, so you disregard that and try to immerse yourself again. _

"_Fuck, yes…" you murmur, far too quiet but far too loud in the empty men's bathroom, the sea-weed green cubicle (graffiti and everything) cutting into your hands as you stretch up to grip it. You won't grab Dave's hair, not yet. _

_He moans, it's quiet, but beautiful, and you feel it run through your body. It has you gasping his name harshly and banging your head like an idiot when you lean too far back. You don't dwell on it, or try not to at least, Dave's too preoccupied to mention it, so you're in the clear. _

_He looks up at you, and dear god it does things to you. _

_But then again, he gets you worked up so easily, he knows you so well. The perfectly timed bob of his head reminds you of that._

* * *

You're Dave Strider, and you are lost in the fucking library.

You can't find John.

You notice they've put couches behind each bookshelf now, without obscuring any books, thankfully, so you start checking them. (He wasn't at the computers, the tables, the main desk or the couch-less bookshelves- couldn't they afford enough for each shelf?)

As you walk past each shelf, you activate your powers. You can find him with his thoughts, surely.

* * *

_You wish you could watch him come undone. But he's pleasuring you right now. But you vow to yourself you will see his beautiful face contort in pleasure when you're done. His lips, dear god, his mouth is beautiful and talented, and you want to kiss it, but you wouldn't move it from your dick if the world was ending. _

_He hasn't sped up yet, and you recognise it as a cheap tactic to tease you. It's then you grip his hair. _

"_Dave, please!" it's a whine, and he knows what he's doing so he knows what you're asking of him. _

_Instead of ignoring your plea or heeding it, he moves back entirely. There's a grin on his face, and he moves up to kiss you. The taste in his mouth is terrible, but it's you. _

_He takes pleasure in kissing you, slow and deep and truly satisfying. You feel his grin when he brushes his lip against your neck, even now he takes his time, you're beginning to go insane, you think. His grip is tight on your hips, and you love it. You lean into him as much as you can, the denim of his jeans feels borderline unpleasant against your skin, but you ignore it. The slow kisses to your neck or more important. _

* * *

It's when you pass the seventh or eighth bookshelf on you journey to find John in this massive-ass library that you catch yourself on something, it snags your red hoodie. It's a rusty nail, sticking out of the apparently poorly build, old- or both- shelf. It knocks a few books onto the floor.

* * *

The sound of books falling has you jolting up on the couch. You look around and see a few others sitting around the large (some would say terrifyingly spacious) library. You feel a slight guilt and unease over your fantasising, and ponder the possibility of other mind readers being here. Dear god you hope not. You put the thought aside and continue, closing your eyes and leaning back in a relaxed manner against the small couch.

_It's his turn, you decide. It's a fantasy, changes in reality can be made in the blink of an eye, so y__ou swap your positions. He's against the walls of the cubicle, you're in front of him, kissing lazy bruises into his skin. He sighs in pleasure, and you find yourself unsatisfied. No, no, this will not do._

_Hands trail under Dave's shirt and map him out swiftly, a passing breeze on a humid day. Because good god, is it getting humid in that cubicle. Strands of hair are sticking to Dave's face (and probably yours too) when you look up at him. You pulls his hips to yours and revel in his moan-_

You sober up without your consent, but refuse to open your eyes. You want to get back to that, you were enjoying it dammit! But no, it's slipped away, probably for the best, public boners are embarrassing, and you probably immersed yourself more than you intended to keep your boner at bay. You remember what you were thinking about with other mind-readers and scoff to yourself. (It probably looked very stupid, a man with his eyes closed scoffing at nothing)

_I wonder. _

_If you're a mind-reader, cough now. _

You grin the ghost of a smile, expecting nothing, but your eyes shoot open in pure _dread _when you hear someone having a fucking _coughing fit _severely nearby.

* * *

_MEME TEAM, ASSEMBLE. Bam. I promised myself I'd work that in there and fuck yes, here it is. Also fuck yes, this is a longer-than-usual chapter. ( i also kind of forgot about poor Vriska wandering the nation there? sorry Vris) I hope you enjoyed, and I'd also like to announce I have a Merstuck DirkJake fic in the works, so any thoughts on that, let me know! _


	22. Girls to the Rescue (JUST FUCK ALREADY)

_**Shit.**_

Your eyes open to see- oh god oh dear _god __**no!**_

It's Dave. He's right there, blushing and kinda shocked looking. Frozen. Both of you are frozen and fuck you have fucked up so much why did you think this was a good idea for shits sake-

Okay. Breathe, Egbert. Breathe before Dave runs away. Don't have a panic attack before you try and salvage your friendship.

"Dave- I- I'm so sorry I- I'd understand if you- if you wanna- I mean, fuck, I'm-"

He raises his hand to silence you.

"It's alright. I know I'm a hot piece of ass. Let's just, go grab our food and not talk about your sexy thoughts in public, huh?" you swallow the breath you swear was trying to choke you and grab your things. Any arousal is gone very quickly, and you follow Dave out of the library briskly. You can't bring yourself to look at him.

* * *

You are now Dave Strider, and holy fucking shit, John was having a _day_dream about you. And it was hot as fuck. You were frozen in place once you'd seen him and identified his thoughts and their content. Completely unsure what to do to recover the situation. He entertained the idea there was another mind-reader in the room, one other than you- and with an air of nonchalance asked anyone who was a mind reader to cough.

You coughed like you'd never coughed before, just to make him realise you were there.

You have to say you don't think you've seen John so fucking terrified when his life isn't in literal danger.

You don't really know where to take things from here, or how to recover the situation, other than to forgive him. (And sear the images from his mind into your own. Hot damn.)

If you forgive him, you can move on from this, you might even bring yourself up to talking about your very apparent feelings for him. Though you doubt you will be able to drag up the courage. You prepare yourself for a very skittish John the next few days. (His attraction to you is obvious. Why don't you go for it? You're scared. Can't bring yourself to conquer this fear, not here, not now. You want him to _love _you, you don't want to go down the "fuck-buddies" road with him. It is a crippling fear and it frustrates you with how it holds you back.)

You return to the dorm after getting the shopping you needed, John is quiet and looks so guilty you'd think that you'd stopped him from shoplifting instead of daydreaming. You also had not missed the way he would look behind him a lot on your way back, but you put those worries on the back burner for now. You have food to put away anyway. You had done most of the work, since John just nodded, shook his head, muttered one or two word responses and mainly just shuffled along behind you, glancing around and behind him often, both during your shopping trip and your walks to the shop and to the dorm.

Your small make-shift kitchen, which is literally a small knee-height white fridge you got for cheap, a cheap-ass microwave and a kettle sitting on a wooden cabinet on your side of the room- (John has his TV on his wooden box. Obviously a priority so he can watch his movies in his bed, though you both often shift the TV to the centre of the room and make a pillow fort to watch movies in. you regret to say this is one of your favourite evening activities with John.)- greets you in all of its cheap-ass glory. You put the food away, opening the doors of the cupboard to stock pot noodles and instant ramen, as well as snack goods and John's gushers. The fridge houses microwave meals, the ingredients of your vague attempts to cook something _good for your health, _and the basics such as milk, alcohol and coke.

Since you eat out more than you cook in (with good reason, there may be student kitchens for the whole block building, but you doubt you would have any peace in such a place, and both you and John would rather not if possible.) you don't buy much in the way of food, and you have about four plates, bowls, and sets of cutlery between you, which is a pain in the ass when Rose and Jade come over for food. (There's dish washing stuff next to the massive sink in your bathroom, and the kitchen facilities you mentioned as well as a laundry room with a big-ass sink, plus this building seems to house a lot of really nice people, so you work together to make sure everyone's dishes and clothes are clean, and they're eating something.)

John is sitting on his bed, fiddling with his clothes and bag nervously, but you don't dare slip into his thoughts as carelessly as you would usually. Thought a curiosity nags at you as to whether or not he is thinking anything to you. (What if he is and thinks you're ignoring him because you're angry. You're not.)

"I'm not mad at you or anything John, at all. Seriously. You're only human and it was your own mind, I invaded your privacy anyway. So, sorry." You tell him, as earnestly as you can muster.

"I know you do, but I am so _embarrassed." _Is all you get out of him, and it's the longest response you've had in a while, so you'll take it. you can understand why he would be embarrassed.

You skirt around the subject for the rest of the day and night after that, afraid to talk about it or the things it may bring up. There's a feeling in the pit of your stomach telling you that this is a mistake, but you ignore it for the sake of your own personal worry. John skirts around _you _for the rest of the day and well into the night, heading to bed early to avoid you. You know he feels guilty and embarrassed at being caught by you of all people, so much so he can't even bring himself to look at you (it makes your guts twist in coil in unpleasant ways), he hasn't said much of anything, and hasn't eaten much beyond the gushers you saw him shoving into his mouth with a frown on his face.

You can't bring yourself to talk to him much more, because the words escape you, and you can't just shove your tangled thoughts into John's mind like he can do for you. You know you're making things worse, but you can't find the words to fix it beyond what you've already said, especially not when he can't look you in the eye. You aren't mad at him, you're guilty as charged for having fantasies about him, anything from him doing great, sweeping, romantic gestures for you to him fucking you into the nearest vaguely flat surface. Not that you're going to tell him that. Which only reminds you of the "This is a fucking mistake talk to him you bumbling idiot" feeling bubbling away inside you.

You continue to ignore it.

You fucking idiot.

When you wake up in the morning, John is gone. His stuff is still here, but he's taken his phone and keys, and left a note. It's different to his usual notes. They go on for ages in detail of why he's going out and what food you guys have and saying that you should go out and have fun and be safe and him wishing you well on your day. This note just states: "I've gone out, should be back around noon-John"

It is then you think it. You fucked up, Strider. You fucked up.

* * *

Your name is John Egbert, and you are sitting in the shared dorm of Jade Harley and Rose Lalonde. Both Rose and Jade are looking at you with the sternest and most dis approving look you have ever seen in your entire life. And that includes the stern fatherly disapproval looks you used to get back home!

"So you just left, with nothing but a short note, after this ordeal?" Rose asks you, mouth in a thin line and eyebrows almost meeting with the severity of her frown. You nod and Jade looks more concerned than disappointed at you, and takes the baton from where Rose began.

"Maybe you should go back and apologise. I know this is really awkward, but what if he likes you back! Or even if you guys don't delve into that whole thing, and just pretend he never caught you, things would be better overall?" you look down at the chamomile tea in your hands and sigh, knowing the Jade is right. You need to apologise and set things right with Dave before things spin out of control into some angsty-misunderstanding-awkwardness shit-fest that the girls would not only have to deal with but probably have to help you resolve. He didn't even do anything but he still apologised to you yesterday. He isn't even angry with you or anything, you barely understand why you're so upset beyond him knowing you've been dreaming about him like that and the possible implications it could have. As well as your own mind-numbing embarrassment. The sanctity of your mind is no more, when your crush is a mind-reader. (Look at you, using the c-word without any cavern metaphors)

What if things are awkward forever? God, this is stupid. You sip the tea and decide it's nice, and you're going to have to pick some up at some point. (Dave would probably like it but not admit it, knowing him. Something about it being "Too-Rose" for him.)

"I'd hate to sound insensitive John, but it sounds as if nothing is wrong. Perhaps you just needed some time out to try and get over your embarrassment, instead of it being an actual issue regarding Dave's reactions?" Rose attempts and you agree with her and apologise for wasting her time and getting her and Jade to cut class for this. They say it isn't a problem. They would do it anytime for you should you need them. You take great comfort in their words.

"You can stay with us for a while, just while you clear your head and get over the event. I'm sure Dave is worried." You agree with Jade again, the girls sage-like wisdom is beyond you, but you are immensely grateful they share it with you when you ask. You know both of them have had their troubles, Rose and her mother and their seemingly inherited problems with alcohol, with her struggles with her own self-worth and how in-control of a situation she is, Jade who still gets anxious when the city is busy or there are too many people, who spent such a long time alone, who brought a gun to your house in case she needed to protect you, because she cares so much she would god-damn go at it if the person responsible had really been there at all.

You set down your (delicious!) tea and open your arms, and soon they are filled with two incredible people you are glad you came to know. You almost tear up, but you wouldn't want the tears to start, lest Rose should ruin her eye liner.

Rose ends up giving you a few tea bags for you and Dave, and Jade gives you marshmallows (also delicious!) in a large bag for the pair of you. They both send you away with hugs and cheek-kisses and wise words to allow things to settle down and for your feelings and relationship to develop naturally, because sometimes, you just need to go with the flow, rather than fight the tide.

If you had lingered within ear shot slightly longer, you would've heard the beginnings of Rose and Jade having a conversation about you. But you didn't! So you didn't hear it, nor are you even aware that this conversation ever took place. So you will never know what they said, or that they even said it at all.

* * *

"_Their sexual and romantic tension is going to be stifling when we see them next, isn't it?" _

"_Yep! So let's take the bet now, Rose! Just when will John confess to Dave?" _

"_Jade, don't be mean. Placing bets on how long they will finally take to realising the homosexuality in the air is quite rude." _

"…_fifteen dollars say's they're banging by the end of the school year."_

"_Done."_

* * *

_These two are fucking idiots who need to just make out already, am I right? But don't worry, you will find out who won Rose and Jade's little bet eventually…I promise. i also noticed some of my lines for POV changes didnt come up last chapter, sorry! i hope no-one was confused?_

_ Thoughts, comments, fanart? I'm open. Also, this fic has hit 6, 699 hits? Holy shit? Thank you guys! _

_AND ANOTHER THING. _

_I got a review from Kyartunetail, and I just wanted to say something! _

_Thank you, first of all- and secondly, don't get yourself down! I never thought I'd be where I am now with a lot of things, but I got here with time and practise! And I want to get better still, because I still have a LOT to learn. But that's all part of it! _

_Ahem. See you next time! _


	23. Happy Birthday! (Part I)

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are googling for local aquariums to take John to, that meets the standards of a marine biology student and your standards. It's ticking on for one in the afternoon, and John still isn't home. After yesterday, you still have a nervousness, worry, and fear layering itself over your usual worry and concern and it's bubbling away in a wicked mixture that has ruined your appetite and your mood. You really wish you didn't have to deal with this, but like all things in life that face you, deal with them is a thing you actually need to do.

You've found a place, it prides itself on taking good care of its inhabitants, university student's resources (and discounts), including fancy and apparently well respected scientists working there, and shit tonne of exotic fish with fancy names you can't even pronounce in your head which really sealed the deal. Plus, the place had a whole paragraph saying how prestigious and "science/fancy people only" it was. The tickets are expensive, even with the discounts, and you need to dip into your savings, but you have them booked, thankfully in time, because you hear John's thoughts outside.

He's stopped nearby, trying to think of an opening statement. You feel bad for listening in so soon, but it's practically habit, and you can't deny yourself a one-way ticket into his head just to know what's going on without any of the obscurities of interaction. You practically can't live without the buzz of others thoughts in the background, or the all-access pass you've been given. You still feel kinda bad.

"_Uh…how about "Hey Dave! I just wanted to make sure everything is alright between us, I got marshmallows…" ugh… I just want things to be okay without me being a dumb butt and ruining everything." _

You close the lid of your trusty laptop and open the door, leaning on the door frame with a smile on your face. "You haven't ruined anything. Bring those bitchin' marshmallows in here, I'll make some hot chocolates. The shitty kettle is where the party is _at _Egbert."

He smiles at you so earnestly, so openly, you think he's going to cry. Instead, he rushes forward and envelops you in a hug, the squish of the marshmallows as he grips them and your shirt in his hug is so loud, so loud when he's this close. You wrap your own arms around him- hopefully not too soon- and smile softly when you lean your head into his hair and forehead.

"Please don't get hung up on this John. Shits in the past now, yo." You tell him quietly, oh so quietly even though it feels as if you are the only people in the dorm buildings, on campus, in the _world. _

"I'm not. I'm okay, I just needed to some time to get over myself so we can move past this. Thanks for being here Dave," he replies, louder than you had spoken but muffled by the fabric of your shirt. His thanks means more to you than most material items, and a swell of affection, fondness and overall emotion makes it all the way to your eyes before being sent back down into the depths of your soul, because you refuse to cry into John's plaid shirt. It looks too good on him to ruin with the tears you may have shed.

"Anytime nerd. Now get in here." You smile again, even broader than before, and wrap an arm around his shoulders to lead him inside. He reveals the chamomile tea bags shortly afterwards, and you promise to try a cup later on.

* * *

When you do, it's long after you've both had a shower and grabbed some food, and in celebration of you both putting yet another stupidly sexual event behind you, you've made your customary nest in the centre of the room, with John's TV playing the same 30 second music segment from the _Shaknado _title menu.

Now, this is a movie both you and John can agree on and enjoy together. Because not only are the _Sharknado _movies bafflingly terrible, meme-worthy and balls-deep in irony, it is also the type of terrible movie that leaves John unsure as to whether he liked it or not. But you can both point out its flaws and laugh at them together, which is possibly one of the greatest experiences when it comes to watching terrible movies.

(You'd finished setting up for the tickets to be delivered and shut your laptop off. Now you're on a quest for some Nicholas Cage merchandise. With a week to go, you feel you're cutting things a bit fine.)

The chamomile sits in your hands in your _"A Giant Cup Of Shut The Fuck Up" _mug, which is actually modern art let's be honest here, and John has his own cup, in a mug painted to look like the sky. It's pleasing to the eye, and is actually artistic in comparison to your mug. You feel as if your mug has taken a blow to its hypothetical pride. How dare John's mug be more beautiful than yours in a non-joke way.

The tea floods your system soon enough however, and your mug envy soon goes far away into the file of thoughts that you will look back on and frown, uttering a "why did I class this as important." Its relaxing effects rival that of your beloved lavender shampoo. (Leave it to Rose to give you a bunch of mind-numbingly relaxing shit)

Snuggled into your nest of bro-cuddles, you begin the descent into _Sharknado: Enough Said. _You hope to make it to _Sharknado 2: Shark Happens! _And if you're lucky and don't fall asleep or go insane, the newest instalment, which you would have to stream if you manage to survive, _Shaknado 3: Oh Hell No! _Yes. Those are its actual titles. You aren't even joking with that. Not only does this movie carry the ridiculous premise of sharks in a tornado, among many other flaws that serve to make them great, they have the audacity to name their movies this.

With your irony quota filled, possibly for the rest of your life, you sleep peacefully, or as peacefully as you can, with the knowledge that the bullshit has taken a break for now and you can focus of giving your friend (why do you feel an ache using that word for him) the greatest birthday possible. And training your powers. Your little hitch in the road there has delayed your beginning, and John's birthday and the run up to exams also delay you. But you're sure you can work something out. Hopefully before something terrible happens.

* * *

When the tickets arrive, you stash them under your pain killers and smile a grin of smug satisfaction for the rest of the day.

Though you do not feel a surge of smug until you encounter a signed Con-Air poster on Ebay for a "Ridiculously cheap price" (honestly you were surprised it was worth that much.) and bid for it in the last ten seconds of the auction, securing it as yours. You pay for the super-speedy delivery, and from then until the day of its arrival (with only three days to spare) your smug levels continue at an all-time high.

Rose and Jade confirm they are set and ready on their end of things, and have even picked out a night-club for you all to spend an hour or two in. They even booked seats at John's favourite restraunt.

Thankfully class isn't an issue, as his birthday falls on a Saturday and thus means none of you have class. (That's just for you Rose and John. Jade _does_ have a class but has set up a buddy to get her notes of the highest quality. It wasn't a long or terribly important one either, you feel as if luck has shined on you all for that.)

John has no idea he's getting anything for his birthday beyond you actually trudging your ass to the student kitchens (as is customary, you even left a note saying to keep it clear on that morning) to make him some pancakes _from scratch. _No recipe, no instant pancake mix, oh no. you even bought blue and green food colouring, though you know from experience that it doesn't show up very well. He also expects to be receiving a phone call from his father on his birthday (and a package, it arrived a few days ago). John knows _nothing else. _You cannot wait to see his face, to surprise him like this. You guys are the best. It is you. All three of you. Goddamn.

* * *

The morning of his birthday, John wakes up to you making him pancakes in an apron that very accurately states _I have no idea what I'm doing_, delivering said pancakes to him in his bed with a glass of your apple juice of all things, and a smirk on your face. It's Showtime.

You have hidden your gifts masterfully, wrapped them while he was still in the sciences building, and re-masterfully hidden them. John's beaming a smile so bright you think you might be blind now?

It makes you smile softly anyway. You remove and return your apron to its rightful place.

"Look alive, sunshine." You tell him, mouth stuffed with pancake and syrup dripping down his chin as he looks to you in confusion. "We have a full day ahead of us, believe it or not. Rose and Jade will be here in…an hour. So eat up, and get that ass dressed." He nods, excited, adorably so, and he proceeds to eat your (fuckin amazing, you don't care what your pretty accurate apron says) pancakes. He comments on the colour and you grin at him in return.

It is then you dig out you camera, which you haven't used for non-course related anything in about a year, and sling it around your neck. You miss the photography without the pressure. Where you can capture as much or as little as you want, without worrying about how good or bad it is beyond your own personal expectations. Without worrying about grades and course folios or anything, just you doing what you love doing. (One of the many things.)

You start by moving your shades into your hair and taking a picture of John eating his pancakes like a fuckin animal-_these are going on every Christmas card from us ever until we move out-_ with the complimentary confused look and half-pancake hanging from his lips.

"Not fair Dave! Delete it, right now, the birthday dude demands it!" you chuckle at him, but deny his request. Because birthday or not, a masterpiece like that deserves to live.

After the breakfast clean up, you and John sit together on his bed with some coffee (instant, you promise yourself a Starbucks another time) and you hold an envelope in your hands.

"Now, the start of your 11/10 would celebrate again birthday, begins with my gift for you. Though it sorta includes everyone." His eyes light with excitement and a fondness you can't quite pin down to any one thing. His grin stretches painfully wide and his thoughts thank you and pester you to hint at what it is.

He opens the envelope. His mouth hangs open.

_Prospit Aquarium, V.I.P day pass- Student._

You didn't quite expect him to fucking _canon-launch _himself at you and smother you with his apparent gratitude. He didn't expect him to do that either, because it sends you both tumbling to the floor, though not before you bang your shoulder on John's bedframe. He clings to you saying "Thank you so much!" and the air is knocked out of you in the flurried movement of a grateful man.

"_Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank YOU! I've wanted to visit this aquarium for like, two years, but the tickets are so expensive…How did you get these?"_

"You're welcome. I had some savings stacked up. "Had" being the key word here." He squeezes you-breath-taking in more ways than one- before getting off of you, helping you up into a sitting position and apologising for over-reacting.

"You didn't have to do this oh my god," he whispers, and runs his fingers over the tickets that had fallen to the floor with him, as if he is unsure if they really are _there. _You roll your shoulder with a frown, realizing it will soon bruise nastily. You make sure to get over it before he notices.

"_I could just kiss you right now. Was that too weird after…stuff? I just. Dude."_

You shake your head. "It's fine." It's not. Your stomach is fluttering when it wasn't before. He has that effect on you, though. You wish he would kiss you. You really wish he would.

Of course, he doesn't. You avoid going into his mind (maybe this awkwardness achieved something, the ability to have your power active but _avoid _someone's mind. Link forged.), but you can't restrain yourself from taking pictures (you're very lucky your camera went undamaged) of John with his tickets, his untameable happiness sends very fond and very gay feelings running through you. (You really want to kiss him) and you want to capture the moment.

You also take some pictures with him, though it was very trial or error since you were both holding the camera and in the picture. After a few dummy runs and blurry fuck-ups, the pair of you end up with a small gallery worth of selfies, ranging from genuine smiles to _"who can contort their face so much it breaks a mirror first" _

Yes. Hell fucking yes. You cannot wait to take more pictures with Rose and Jade.

When they do arrive, John is showered and dressed, and he's still full of excited thoughts, but you've tuned them out because he started thinking complex marine biological things and you just sort of? And tuned him out before you got confused. You decided to restrain your power entirely after that.

As expected, he loves Rose and Jade's gifts. Rose had made him a sky-themed scarf (which you were admittedly jealous of because it graded slowly from a bright day to a clear night, which you assume was very difficult to capture in wool) that, when he bundled himself up in it, almost gave you _heart palpitations_ from how _cute_ he looked. He then proceeded to _giggle _because it tickled his neck. (You heard it here folks, John Egbert is ticklish.) She also bought him a paranormal lore book that could probably kill a cat or relatively small animal if you dropped it, she said it was first printed two hundred years ago and even though it isn't an original, it looks it. Rose warns him to take great care with it, as, while it is not an original 200 year old copy, it is still quite old (only about thirty years old, it went out of production and off the radar almost entirely about twenty years ago after a "Mysterious incident" Rose tells you.) and fragile, so John turns each page as softly as one would stroke the wing of a butterfly, and caresses the printed words and photocopied images within, a look of pure wonder on his face. (You take more pictures.)

Rose raises an eyebrow, as if she has had an epiphany and she _loves_ what she's realised. She smirks at you with mischief in her eyes, and you eye her suspiciously in return. Her smirk becomes a grin after that.

Jade gives John her gifts (professional magic set, Jurassic Park box set) and he literally _squeals _in delight. He hasn't stopped grinning all morning, and you find yourself taking pictures still, focusing on capturing how happy he looks.

He's beautiful.

Tan skin that allows him to bypass all of the sun protection measures you have to take, prominent jawline and soft eyes. Sometimes John's eyes look more like that of a thirteen year old rather than a twenty year old, and sometimes they shine with a light much older.

You wish you could take more pictures.

His eyes shine like the sky in summer, on a clear day, though it does sometimes remind you of that over-used and obnoxious royal blue that seems to be "default" blue. But that doesn't mean you love them any less. It doesn't mean you love _him _any less.

It still sends shivers down your spine, saying you love him, even just in the confines of your own mind. It makes a fear and a worry rise within you, and has you worrying your bottom lip. You wish he would love you. You wish he would let it slip in his thoughts, to give you a sign. Something more than lust or desire, because you've seen those before. But you disregard it as a pipe dream, and return to reality, taking some pictures of Rose and John and John and Jade and Jade and Rose, sometimes you'll go through the trouble of getting into the pictures, and the girls and John took turns with taking pictures themselves so that you could get in on the action that is birthday pictures. (You plan on making a film/slide show presentation on a disc for him for Christmas this year, you'll mix your own music for it and everything. It reminds you of the gift one would give to a lover, but you shut the thought out immediately.)

You haven't given him your other gift yet, but you decide it can wait.

* * *

John is a bundle of excitement as you approach the high-end aquarium, you see a few science-y looking types and even a few photographers like yourself (they look at your cheap digital camera in disgust, and you try to project the vibes of "get over yourself" and "I know, it sucks," but striking a balance is difficult.)

You watch John walk swiftly and excitedly ahead, and Jade goes to keep up with him, but you and Rose stay behind. It is then you find out what her realisation was.

"You know, I fear you began to melt the ice casing around my heart with how fondly you have been looking at John today," oh shit oh shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit. Shit. She revels in your obvious squirming. "Shut up Rose." Is all you say, and she laughs before going to catch up with John and Jade, now at the doors of the aquarium. (While this aquarium is open to the public, it is an expensive place, so you do in fact notice the people looking at the four of you (mostly you, at least John and Jade _are_ scientists, and Rose could fit herself in almost anywhere apparently) as if you don't really belong there.)

While you walk along, Rose examines the fish mostly silently, contributing to the banter when she feels fit, and she doesn't bring up the fond looks you (now try to restrain) gave John earlier or what they mean. Jade speaks about the physical properties of each extravagant and seemingly impossible fish-containing structure within the aquarium, or how incredible the more brightly coloured fish are, she even strikes up a conversation with a scientist on these matters when you enter _the tunnel. _A tunnel structure where you walk in with fish fucking _everywhere._ It is a tunnel of ocean, if you could walk in an air bubble under the sea, it would look like this. John joins in, and when he starts talking about marine biology, the scientist grins and speaks with great enthusiasm. You leave them to it.

In the tunnel, like every other aesthetically appealing part of the aquarium, (curved tanks, waterfall tanks, colour-changing tanks, tanks filled with exotic plant life that Jade basically forced you to photograph, open-pool tanks, spiral tanks, to name a few) meets the glass of your cameras lens as you talk picture upon picture, some at incredibly obscure hipster angles, some genuinely using the skills you learnt from your course, and some of you fucking around with Rose, as John and Jade rush ahead, though when he was slowed down with awe he would fall into step beside you. Jade sometimes joins in, and John did too, when he wasn't talking to scientists, staring up in wonder (you have pictures of it, you cannot help yourself) or muttering about marine sciences as he observes a fish up close. The aquarium boasted about having rare and exotic species, and you are not disappointed, in fact, there are a few moments where a fish will swim by and John will _cling _to the nearest person (usually you or Jade) and you swear that if he were a lesser being, he would have _pissed himself _with _sheer excitement _over these fish.

You personally like their aesthetics. Some of them are insanely colourful, and you fuckin love it. You wish you had brought you're supplies to sketch them. You see rays and sharks, seahorses and smaller exotic fish, the typical stuff, but you also see species you didn't know existed, and there was a whole corridor without anything but dead specimens dedicated to the deep sea species. (Your favourite part, dead glowing stuff, come on.) Rose favoured the poisonous fish above all others, and Jade seemed to love the sharks and plant life. John loved…everything. There wasn't a moment he wasn't smiling, and your heart threatens to melt _out your shoes _with the affection you feel, and you know Rose notices (if Rose noticed, Jade probably did) but neither of them say anything. Though you do see them whispering about something. You activate the power that had been building up behind your eyes (ignored in favour of fish) to see just what it was just as Rose links arms with Jade, a sign you've come to know of their gossiping secrets.

_It appears Dave is enamoured with John, I'd like to up the ante on my bet. Thirty dollars if it happens before the summer._

You cannot be fucking serious.

You approach her quietly and clear your throat.

"What bet, Rose?" Jade looks positively startled, while Rose merely turns to look you in the eye, her calm ever-present.

"We took a bet on when your romantic and no doubt sexual relationship with John would become "Official" as it were. I must say using your psychic abilities to read _my_ mind of all things seems rather pointless." You aren't really sure what it is she's getting at, so you just frown and shake your head, praying John didn't overhear the conversation.

In a flurry of pinks and yellows and oranges and greens and mostly blues, you're in the gift shop. Your camera has over 200 pictures of fish, John, Rose and Jade, multiple members of your group being idiots, and more John. It's almost self-indulgent how you snap pictures of the pure joy on his face, as if you reminded him why he studies this science. You hope you could give him a gift that good.

Still on his high of visiting the aquarium, he is still excited and grinning in the small gift shop, full of gifts of an ornate or scientific nature, though there is a key-ring section. You find a key-ring with a blue and green "lava lamp" effect, and you find it calming to watch the colours move within their confines, so you decide that you'll take it. You also find a section devoted to fish fossils, and jump right on that bandwagon.

John buys himself a key-ring, a glass fish model of some sort and a mug. ("For when he have tea and hot chocolate, Dave! You can't drink from that one plain old mug forever, you should get one!") You mull it over, and end up buying a shark themed mug. Fuck yes. Rose doesn't get much, but Jade goes to town, you can't keep track of all the things she bought. You offer to go pay with John as Jade speaks to Rose on a decision on whether or not to get _two _keyrings or _three, _because she has like none on her keys and today has been so great. You get her attention and hold two fingers up. She grins.

John places his ridiculously overpriced goods next to yours, and begins pulling out his wallet, when you grab it from him, and shove it down your jeans. Your body feels numb with adrenaline, embarrassment and overall quick thinking. You don't even know what part you shoved them into. Pocket? Boxers? Who fucking knows? You shoved them it into a vaguely pocket-like direction and hoped for the best. You'll see when you walk. You dip into the cashiers thoughts, just to check, curiosity really.

_He must really want to pay. To be honest I've seen weirder things. _

What have you seen, cashier man? What have you _seen_?

"Dave! How am I supposed to pay now!" he huffs, thoroughly embarrassed and yelling at you in his thoughts, then worrying about how embarrassed he is. You take out your own wallet with an almost practised ease. He seems to understand.

"Oh no, Dave I can't ask you too…" you shake your head. "You are not paying for anything while we're in this goddamn aquarium. This is my gift for you so I'm damn well paying. Here's my card." You give the cashier your card.

"_They a couple or something? That's actually really cute." _

The cashier's thoughts have you blushing, and you almost say "no, no we aren't," though part of you wanted to go "Yes," but you can't answer because he thought it, and didn't actually say anything. It has your stomach in knots regardless.

After you pay, you have a plastic bag of your and John's loot, which you hand to him as you rush to the bathroom. With him discreetly thought-yelling at you about his wallet.

You _did _manage to hook them under your jeans, but over your boxers. You retrieve the goods and relieve yourself while you're at it. When you leave, with you still admiring the nicely scented soaps within your mind, John is waiting for you. He takes his wallet without a word, but he sends you his thoughts again.

_You are an asshole. But thank you. _

You smile.

* * *

_Damn, a twice as long chapter, which is part one of two for John's birthday. Gotta capture all the cute moments. And Rose and Jade betting. Gotta have that. I wanted to describe the Aquarium more but I don't know anything about fish? _


	24. Wasted (Part II)

Rose and Jade return to their dorm, and you and John return to yours. You tell John to put on some nice evening clothes, but to stay the fuck away from his suit. You then go on to say "in fact, stay right fucking there, I will help you, as soon as I've picked something." And you wander to your wardrobe to grab the black button-up shirt that's been calling you for days to wear. Yes. Yes this is good. You can't help yourself as you continue to choose clothes that show off what you have and cover for what you don't. You want to impress John. It makes you feel embarrassingly 13 again, but you want to impress him. Even though he already knows you through and through. It seems like a pointless but exciting endeavour, besides, you want to look hot for you too.

One expensive pair of black skinny jeans, one red satin tie and your red converse later, you feel your wardrobe is acceptable for what you have planned. It also helps give John an idea of what type of clothes to go for. You dip into his thoughts, to see how he's taking the fashion update. You just can't help yourself today, can you?

_Oh no he's __**hot. **_

You smile, it's a step in the right direction. You kind of want to laugh at what he thinks next, because it gives you a boost of confidence you've sorely missed. You like when John thinks you're attractive, and despite your unsure-ness on whether you want to take the risk of a relationship (what if he just wants to experiment? You know he's been considering his sexuality a lot, what if he's just into your hot bod?) and despite your lack of knowledge on how he is on the romantic front, you can't help but enjoy it when he thinks about you like that.

_**Oh NO.**_

"Time to get you suited up bud, we have a world to shock. Now, let's see what you have here," you look through his wardrobe, past nerdy t-shirts and shorts and baggy jeans, and pull out a black wife beater and blue and green plaid shirt, similar to the one Vriska put on him. (Fuck her, you will make John _glow _with how incredible he'll look.)

You give him a pair of jeans similar to yours, and whip out his checkered vans for the occasion. You have begun a masterpiece. You nod in approval and he smiles at you.

"You are a work of art in the making bro, people will see photographs of you in the far off future, and talking about the great muse Egbert and his killer looks, they'll have statues and recreated paintings and-" "Dave we need to go meet up with Rose and Jade" oh. Right. Yeah. Time to keep your imagery in check.

After you freshen up and fix your hair ("Dammit John you're hogging the mirror with your bed head let me work at this shit" "But Dave!" "No buts move the fuck over") and spray a decent amount of deodorant on yourself, Rose and Jade turn up at your door. And, if you weren't already head over heels for John, you would've swooned at the sight. They've touched up their make-up (Jade doesn't wear it a lot, but it seems she applied some for the occasion) and put on their dresses, and you also think Rose could kill a man with her heels (?) They're severely high and you question how she walks as if she's wearing a pair of _trainers._

Jade has elected for her night-sky themed black (with diamante) dress with kitten heels rather than the murderous heels of her roommate. Rose, as is true to her sense of fashion, has chosen a knee-length dress blending from purple to black, with fishnet tights to boot. You give them a thumbs up, and they both return it. You dip into their thoughts, and they seem to guess you did, as they send you what they want you to hear rather than you catching them off-guard.

"_You look rather dashing tonight Dave. I am sure John is impressed." _

"_Wow! Simple, but effective, you guys look great! What does John think, huh Dave?" _

"You're damn right John's impressed. Practically came in his pants at the sight." You joke, and it has them laughing. However it has John punching you in the shoulder, red in the face. (You wish it was less of a joke and closer to fact. Just another acknowledgement of an attraction. But, thinking positive, step-in-the-right-direction thoughts, you can't really complain.)

The restraunt Rose picked is more expensive than your usual 10$ a person budget meals you guys usually go for when you eat out. There's a secluded table reserved for the four of you, and surprise sur-fucking-prise, Rose makes sure to sit next to Jade, so you and John get to sit together. She smirks at you, and you only honour her with a rise in your right eyebrow in her direction.

If Rose were paying, you would spite her by ordering off of the ridiculously expensive section of the menu. But you're paying for you, Rose is only covering herself and John. You're constantly counting and recounting how much you're spending against what you brought with you.

You allow your power to expend itself, but you find yourself drawn to actively paying attention to the many thoughts available with a seemingly subconscious instinct (it seems to be more of a habit?) to read your friends minds. You get odd snippets from strangers, and by the time the waiter arrives to take your orders, it's seriously pissing you off. In a fit of rage, instead of gently "shutting the door" on your powers like you've grown used to doing over the course of the year (see? You are learning.) You _slam _it shut, and goddamn you haven't done that in a while you were doing so well you _idiot. _That hurt like _hell. _

You put a hand to your head, with your face contorting to an expression akin to pain, and your friends (John's concern makes your heart leap) are all eager to help you if you need them and ask almost simultaneously what's wrong.

"Just power bullshit. Don't worry. I'll be fine in a minute." You're griping the table with your free hand so you doubt you are very convincing with this "I'm fine" thing. You are. At least, you will be in a sec.

Sure enough, you settle, but John, Rose, and Jade keep an eye on you after that. (You restrain your power down entirely until you leave the restraunt. The passing thoughts of a mass of strangers too fleeting to contribute more than a quiet humming in the back of your mind. Again, your friends minds are the ones you hear the clearest, but you try not to listen.)

Dinner had gone by without a hitch after the "power bullshit" thing, John was still thankful and excited, Jade was listing all the drinks she was going to buy everyone, and Rose was tactful and mischievous in the looks she sent your way, looking subtly to John afterwards. You swear Jade would giggle when she noticed. The walk was cold and brisk, but you felt on top of the world with your friends in step beside you, despite your fears, worries and concerns, as well as your power causing trouble at the worst times, as it seems to enjoy doing, as if it was a sentient being on its own.

Said cold walk leads you to being where you are now.

_Derse. _

Apparently one of the most popular clubs in the city. You've never been. Neither has John, but Rose and Jade have, and from what they tell you, it's incredible.

The smell of a nightclub, as well as its atmosphere, is one of the things you love the most about this whole scene. The smells of alcohol, sweat and _freedom. _The freedom to let loose and enjoy yourself, to embrace the night while you're still young. The air tingles with possibility, with your mind even wondering if anything exciting will happen between you and John, though you doubt things could get any more tempting and frustrating if you tried to infuriate yourself by dangling to temptations of love and desire in front of you in the form of blue eyes and wind-plagued hair and a smile you never seem to be able to _get out your head. _

You don't know if alcohol will make things better or worse in regards to John, but as far as everything else is concerned, it is a great idea. In fact, Jade is already buying the first round, within the first five minutes of the four of you being in the club.

"Oh very good Jade, very fucking good." You tell her as you look at the apple martini in front of you. (you fucking love them but shh _no one can know_) John laughs, but he's sitting with a martini glass too. A _Blue Monday _waiting for him to drink. Jade seems to love colourful things, alcohol included. (You're not gonna lie, colourful things are great, plus the drinks get so creative, look at their names for Christ sake.)

You and John aren't the only ones with traditional Martini shaped glasses, Jade has one too. Her _Parrot _looks fuckin great if you're honest, if your memory serves, the drink is made with strawberry and orange, garnished with a kiwi (Jade's favourite fruit). The pink liquid swirls as she rotates her glass and grins. She's looking at John's _Blue Monday. _Poor guy probably doesn't know the things got vodka in it. A lot of Vodka. You're pretty sure it's one of those drinks that gets you wasted before you even realise what happening. You shake your head at Jade. That's fuckin' cruel.

You frown and look to Rose, who has a water. She smiles to you, as if to ask you what you're going to do about Jade's attempt to make John's first night-club experience a drunken one. You aren't quite sure, and you don't dare loosen the tight leash you have on your powers to see what she thinks. You nudge John instead, he's about to drink his _Blue Monday. _ "You should probably know that things made with vodka, so don't go crazy with It." you tell him, and he thanks you, an earnest look in his eye. Jade however, isn't pleased, and sticks her tongue out at you; which allows John to put two and two together, yell "Hey! Jade!" and punch her in the arm. You laugh.

The night's really fun, all in all. Drinks, laughs, jokes and dances, John doesn't do more than blush at the female attention he receives after your third round. The purple and yellow lights of the club flash over them, and their bodies are obscured with the smoke machines and the black walls that frame them from behind, and with the jostling bodies all around it's difficult to keep your focus, but you see them. There are two of them. One, you think is a red head, the other a bleach blonde. Their dresses are short and long on one and another; with the red-head wearing the long dress, almost catching on her heels when she switches foot, and the false crystals on them reflect irritatingly into your eyes.

You feel jealousy and something dangerously close to hurt coiling and writhing within you, and you think the world starts tipping from more than the alcohol you've had. You want to be angry, but you cannot blame them. John is an attractive man with no clear partner, or anything to give away his still undecided sexuality. (Another fear that holds you back. What if he just wants to figure himself out, and tosses you away when he's done so? Whether the results turn out to be straight, gay, bi, pan or something else entirely? You know John to be a good person, but you cannot help you fears as they delve into the irrational and stay there.)

You cannot blame the women, because you hold no claim on him, your fear stops you, and so you allow your tortured emotions to fester and consume you, painting a frown on your previously ecstatic face. You aren't sure if he sees you or not when you turn around and walk away from him. So you finally unclench the straining power threatening to spill from your tight hold to keep all thoughts but your own silent.

The world is dizzying, and you _know _neither the alcohol nor the jealousy is making the world spin like this. You don't know where your legs are and what way is up and down. Are you on the ceiling somehow? No, that's absurd? So why does everything look so upside down right now?

It's the thoughts.

Before you get yourself under control and push them all back to be nothing but a quiet humming in the distant crevices of your mind, every mind in the club is yelling at you, your slightly intoxicated mind unable to silence them before you feel the effects. You can't make anything out, and it is a very painful few seconds of you stumbling through bodies you can't even see with your eyes screwed so tightly shut, before it subsides. But by the time it does, you cannot sense John's thoughts, and you cannot sense Rose's or Jades, and you are well and truly lost in the sea of bodies, a headache already pounding away with the beat of the too loud music.

Your thoughts are short and brief, simple things in a mantra to keep you focused. They generally involve finding one of your friends and leaving the club, because even in the borderline delirious state of pain and mental turmoil, you know not to leave a nightclub alone. You try to shut your powers down entirely again, but you can't do it, it slips like living water through the hands of your mental concentration, and the music, voices and leaking thoughts do not help you. Having hundreds of minds talking in yours at once was a fucking terrible experience; you decide that you will never do something so stupid around that many people again.

You're shoved around with the beat and the crowd, and you touch more butts than you quickly frazzled mind can comprehend. It's the Aradia incident all over again, accept your working (mostly) two legs is a testament to how, without even really thinking about it, your power has grown, even if only a little.

Or maybe there was more than hundreds of voices with Aradia's power and you're still just as pathetically weak as you began.

No, glass half full, dammit.

Colours blur together in a hefty mix of yellow, purple and black, the various skin and clothing colours you see blurring with them. You hear someone thinking you look like you're about to pass out, and thinking you may have something dribbling down your face, and they pondered the possibility of you being in a fight. It's too dark, they think.

You agree. Too dark and tipping and blurred.

Too loud.

When you finally see him, he's speaking worriedly to a man in a tan jacket who you don't recognise, he's burred in your vision, but you know those thoughts anywhere. John.

John leaves the man in the tan jacket to run to you, yelling loud to be heard over the music, but you can't hear his voice, you're deaf to the world, hearing only the music and the thoughts, you hear his mind.

_Dave?! What the fuck! What happened? Are you okay?! _

You would answer, you swear that you would, but you are slipping from reality, only to be caught with the breath leaving you and the words and sound spinning confusion and fear, but finally in the darkness of unconsciousness, you find peace. You felt the solid warmth of John catching you against him, felt the vibrations in his chest when he tried speaking, no, yelling at you, you don't know what he was trying to say.

The night has gripped you, but this time in sleep, rather than adrenaline.

* * *

_Goddamn it Dave, collapsing in a night club isn't cool. Also my hair is pink? Idk I thought that's a cool thing to share with you guys. Also we have surpassed 50,000 words on this story, heading for 60,000 I believe. Fuckin' incredible, crazy even. _

_EDIT: I've reposted to chapter and tried to fix some of the mistakes I noticed today, as I have a habit of writing in the early hours of the morning and then not proof reading because I am apparently an idiot. I hope that's better?_


	25. The Morning After

When you wake up, you sort of expect to wake up in the back of a taxi or an ambulance, maybe even just the backroom of _Derse. _You didn't really expect to wake up in your own bed, in your and John's dorm room, with him sleeping against the foot of your bed in some sort of cocoon. Is this legal? You just don't know. Any second, the kawaii police (it's probably just your brother) will burst through the door and try to take him to cute jail. You would defend him in court, of course.

And of course, your headache has not gone away. In fact it is _worse _than before. So you just sort of lay there for a while, going between "I need to move" and "what the fuck is movement? Moving is for losers." But apparently you are a loser, because you sigh and sit up regardless. Looking to your right, you see, holy hell, a glass of water and painkillers. John must have left them out, especially considering there is a post it note on the glass and box of pills. One saying "DRINK ME :B" and the other "EAT ME ;)" referring to Alice in Wonderland. A movie reference and a cocoon de Egbert at the foot of your bed tells you John brought you home and laid these out for you, and apparently didn't make it to his own bed, or, the much better-in your opinion- option, he was so worried about you he wanted to stay by your side. Yep, you like that better. "John cares about me" beats "drunk asshole couldn't find his bed" any day.

You do as his (too bright a blue, though everything is too bright) notes tell you. You drink the water, and take the pills. Of course you managed to pop two out no problem, and didn't spend a whole minute or so trying to pierce the foil with your nails because you couldn't get it to push out. Nope. You got it in one. Yep. (It's a filthy lie. You almost cry out in frustration at the foil and plastic packaging.)

After ten or twenty minutes of you laying on your back trying to make the pain go away, it actually recedes a lot. Enough so for your powers to be back in action. Though with their use comes a bit of the pain, coming back as if to say "Bet you thought you saw the last of ME!" and infuriation finds its way to you. You decide to see if John is dreaming. You haven't done that in a while, not since the wet dream incident. You've tried to respect your bounds and his privacy but it is in your nature to be a nosy prick apparently.

He isn't dreaming about anything too bad, so you allow it to play though your own mind. It's an intriguing and abstract dream, and Rose would love to pick out the many deep meanings and symbolisms that even you can see.

John is sitting on a cloud. Playing chess. His opponent is rather terrifying. Green skin, golden fangs and eyes a much more feral red than your own. His mouth is set in a constant grin, not to say he's happy, at least not in the sense you would enjoy. His clothes are torn and bloody, so you would guess that he is the type of guy to kill and man with a grin on his face, in fact it looks like he has. John is looking worried. He himself is in blue PJ's, with a strange long hood billowing behind him on the cloud. He chews his lip in nervousness, you know this to be a habit you have but John doesn't. At least, not to the same extent. When you get to look closer, you realise the chess pieces aren't normal chess pieces.

They're people.

At least, Johns are. Most of his opponents are demonic creatures of darkness and fear, you also spot Vriska on his side of the board. On John's side, you see yourself, a knight piece close to the king, John. Rose and Jade are also on the board, and Johns mind also clearly sees Aradia, Feferi, Sollux and Kanaya. The rest just blur together. As this game follows dream logic, and John apparently knows fuck-all about the way chess works, the players are just moving their pieces where they like, and taking them if they're close enough.

John loses Aradia first.

He moves her to try and take one of his opponents pieces, a strange man with a cue ball for a head, and this piece, and you cannot fucking believe this bullshit, _moves _and _engages in combat _with the Aradia piece, which has also come to life. Unfortunately she loses, and her piece is taken. Disturbingly, when she arrives at John's opponent's side, beside the board itself, her piece is bloody and well and truly dead, despite this being a_ chess game_ and her not shedding blood on the board. John makes a worried noise in the back of his throat, and despite this being a dream, you hope his opponent didn't hear.

Said opponent moves Vriska from her place and towards the middle of the board. You suppose this game has rules dictated by John's subconscious that were not explained to himself and therefore you, he just _knows _how to play because it's his dream.

In response, you notice John's hand linger over your piece a little longer than necessary. His opponent very clearly sees and laughs at him. you were about to go and give him a piece of your mind, but then remembered you're lying on your bed, tuning in to John's dream as he dreams it. Gotta keep yourself grounded, Strider.

John makes a decision, or rather, dream John does. He moves your piece in front of his, and you take out your sword in preparation for any chess piece that challenges you. You seem to be decked out in actual Knightly attire, and you gotta say you look damn fine. And terrifying. So determined and focused, a well jaded warrior in comparison with reality.

Vriska is now entering your side of the board, and it makes you nervous even though you can feel your body drifting in rest in your dorm, and not on this cloudy world. The game reminds you of "Wizarding chess" from the first Harry Potter movie, where the pieces fight and die and live just to play again.

Someone stop this guy's movie intake. First Alice in Wonderland, now this?

The Vriska piece is grinning at John, and you know it must have come from his memories. How he wanted to date someone with a grin that terrifying is beyond you. Your piece holds his ground at her approach, and you see John move Jade closer to Rose on the board, as if he just wanted to waste a turn.

John's opponent moves Vriska directly in front of your piece, but there is still space between your piece and hers, so she can't try to take you yet. You see Dream John panic at this, as if you are actually a valued piece of this chessboard. You suppose you are, as you are the only piece between John, the king, and Vriska, who has ample opportunity to take his piece and win if you are lost and John fails to defend himself. Your piece lifts his sword, it's quite heart-warming, seeing you set and determined to protect John, seeing you look so in your own element.

Now is the move. You wonder what Johns mind will decide to do.

You don't get to find out, as you're sudden sling-shot into your own head, blinking your eyes against the light from the windows of your dorm. John's awake.

"Dave? Where you peaking on my dreams again!" his words hold no actual malice, in fact, he's smiling at you. "Guilty as charged. Sorry." He shakes his head then, and finally unravels himself from his cocoon. "It's fine. I'd probably be the same. It was a pretty weird dream though. I wonder what I was going to play?" he says, stretching out his back and shoulder. You shrug at him when you know he can see you. "It's a mystery. It was a cool dream though. Kinda like wizarding chess," you tell him. It has you smiling before you think about it consciously with the way his eyes light up when you make this comparison.

"Yes! It was like that. It's probably where I got it from. We should watch those movies later, have a little marathon!" you respond passively and he grins, knowing you're used to the spontaneous movie marathons just as you are used to the many planned ones.

But you know as well as John that this marathon wouldn't start until later on. If your gay-ass is lucky, you'll be cuddled in a nest of blankets, pillows, and duvets, with a hot drink, maybe even some food. That's how your movie marathons usually go.

Anyway, back to reality rather than this hypothetical marathon of wizard movies. (You should invite Rose and Jade, Rose would be heartbroken if you watched wizard movies without her, you're sure.)

John has de-cocooned. He's going on about all of the amazing relaxation you're both going to do after you get some groceries and before (and during, John assures) this Harry Potter marathon he has decided to have with you and probably Rose and Jade. He also thanks you for everything on his birthday. This leads you to shoot from your bed, directly to your wardrobe where you skilfully hid things because yes, the cylindrical wrapped present is still there, because you had forgotten to give it to him.

Well, you passed out in the club but whatever.

You pull it out, and try to keep it behind your back, but it isn't very successful as he sees you and it snags on your clothes.

"What's this Dave?" he asks you, and you curse yourself in your embarrassment for trying to hide it in the first place. Curse Nicholas Cage and all of the printers that made posters of his face.

"I forgot to give this to you before I collapsed. Banter though, am I right? Collapsing in a club. Wow. Anyway. I got this for your birthday." You hand it to him, and he looks at you in a way that is simply "unamused." And says to you; "Dave it was not banter, I worried for your health and had to drag your ass home." You cough. "Fair enough."

He breaks out in a grin though, and you smile with him. "Thank you though," he finishes with, before opening the package. He sees it as a poster, and gets excited, as he begins unravelling it.

Your face contorts with shock and mild pain as John emits a piercing screech and launches himself in your general direction. A flooding of thank yous' coming your way. He squeezes you so hard it hurts, but you make no move other than returning the embrace. The poster brushes against your hair and back as it's unravelled. You don't begrudge yourself the smile on your face as you (uncomfortably, though you don't care) nuzzle your face into John's shoulder. Damn, this guy's broad as hell. Well, you knew that already, but now you're feeling it which sets your homo-heart a flutter.

You class it as a success.

Your name is Vriska Serket. Your target is seriously pissing you off. She keeps moving far too quickly, always a step ahead. You don't know how she manages to travel or sustain herself like this, considering how long she's been doing this, she is bound to be out of cash by now.

Your deep-seated hatred for your family members has not stopped you from trailing your target. It gives you something to do, after all. A place to start. You feel as if you have transcended rage. You're indifferent to them, now. It's been months of solitary travelling, reviewing the past, all your successes and failures during your many sleepless nights. The anger has simmered under the surface of your skin for weeks on end. You're done being angry. You're getting ready to win. Bursting at the seams for success and you don't give a shit what happens to your family by the end of it all. You plan to eradicate your target, the one Aranea failed to capture. But you feel yourself filling with frustration just thinking about her avoidance of capture. You've travelled across the country and still she evades you. You've travelled through Wyoming, Texas, North Carolina, Maine, Michigan, god you can't even remember. She seems to be preparing to go in a circle, but you can't be sure. From what you can tell, she's travelled back to campus a couple of times by plane, where she started, a couple of times with no rhyme or reason, so you can't meet her there because you are unsure if she plans to return. And you only know she did that because you manipulated a member of airport staff when you sensed her psychic energy moving far away from you, too far away to be sensed, but it was too late to catch up, and you had to turn around when you realised she'd gotten another plane somewhere eels entirely. If she does attempt to complete a circle back to John's campus, however, you may just go back to the campus to meet her.

You teeter on the edge of indecision and frustration.

You're getting really fucking sick of that.

_And so. Another chapter. My laptops been broken, so ive been doing things that pink haired hooligans do, I got a nose piercing, actually tried to do my school work. Good times. But I am back now! And so we have another chapter. Also Idk what im doing with Vriska tbh like she's just so salty I can't stress that enough, seriously. _


	26. The Four Seasons (it begins)

Your name is Dave Strider, and you have class. In two senses of the word. You're walking through the campus and ultimately the expressive arts building, and noticing a definite excitement mingling with the tension in the air. Exams are almost over, and people are registering things for their next year, a limbo between the end of one year and the start of the next. You can understand the excitement, and you expect your friends to start talking of celebration plans very soon.

After John's joy and cuddles (even during the harry Potter marathon!) after you gave him his signed Nick Cage poster (which is above his bed now, he wants to buy a frame for it at some point) has left you in a state of contentment today, a state of calm where you don't find yourself thinking about psychic bullshit or evil hypno-hoes or whatever tomfuckery there is in the universe.

Instead, you focus on your class work, baton down the hatches on your powers, and pick up some gushers on the way home.

When you get home, Jade is there. Upon asking after Rose, you find out she still has class. When asking about Jade's sudden appearance, she grins and waves a flyer in your face. John grins in the background, but makes no move to save you from the paper-grip of the glossy flyer on your face.

"Um. Okay." You move the flyer back, and see your thoughts from earlier come true. It's a poster advertising an end-of-year dance. With a theme simply called _"Four Seasons"_ and dates (about a month from now, the second last night of the school-year), times (10 until 2) and location (a large expanse of grass near the gyms, which will also be used, apparently.). You know for a fact the small "no alcohol!" on the poster will go unheeded, and every drink will be spiked, and many will find themselves swimming in the ambrosia of alcoholic endeavours.

"I had a _genius _idea Dave! So no reading my thoughts as I tell you!" oh yeah, your powers. You had allowed them to roam free on your way home, so found little trouble in shutting them up again.

"The theme is four seasons, and there is four of us! So I figured we could dress as embodiments of the seasons!" wow that _is_ a good idea. Yes. Hell fucking yes.

"Sign me the fuck up." You say, and find your two dark-haired companions celebrating getting you on board. Jade clutches her arms and fist to herself and practically vibrates in excitement, and John finds himself grinning at you with two thumbs up, which you gladly return. Though with slightly less enthusiasm. And only one thumb.

"I and John have been making some plans! We thought you would make a good autumn," she tells you, and you find yourself agreeing, even though you thought you could also make a stunning winter, apparently John dibbed that season anyway. This left Rose with summer as Jade had taken spring, but you doubt she'll have a problem with it.

You give John his gushers, he thanks you and Jade immediately steals some once they've been opened. The pair share the gushers as the three of you discuss what you're going for with your "embodiment of season" thing, how much it would cost and if you have the skills or resources to pull it off. Jade mentions that Rose could help, as she does knitting and could dabble in the sewing arts, and has mentioned Kanaya's passion for fashion design. If you could get her to agree, it would make things 10000% more possible.

You allow your power to buzz in the background, and you sense the flow and shift of thoughts in the back of your mind. You try not to read the minds of your two friends, though you feel that almost always irresistible part of you eager to be nosy and listen in anyway.

You allow them to chatter, with them both writing things down and googling things and asking you things now and again, to which you reply as if in a daze. You spend most of your time on your phone, even moving to your laptop on your bed, away from their chatter, out of sync between body and thought, and they would yell to you for your opinion on a colour scheme or a fabric choice, to which you would dazedly reply. Should you have head pieces? You think so, and said so. Actual leaves? Deal lord no, think of the bugs.

When Jade leaves, you're sure it's to Rose and Kanaya and the nearest fabric shop, with the endless possibilities of your costumes on her heels and in her mind.

Once again it's just you and John, and once again, John has a movie for the both of you.

You've both settled into the pattern of being aware of your attraction to one another (mostly his attraction to you, you hope you're as subtle as you think you are) and are more aware of it sometimes then others, and when it rises to the forefront neither of you have the guts to do anything about it, and it sinks to the depths again, ignored and brushed over. It annoys you, but you fear what would happen if it were to change just as much as you wish something would change. You dangle yourself in indecision, and you think you might be going mad with it.

You watch the movie, settled on the couch, comfortable in pyjamas despite the time of day, but you have no idea what happened in the movie, because you weren't paying attention. You follow on, half aware, with John's banter and sip absently at the hot chocolate he made you. You feel as if it should be night time, but John's started microwaving the cheap meals you bought. The clock reminds you its only five, but your lack of obligations until tomorrow throws your inner clock off.

You remain half awake and mostly in thought on your powers and your feelings that night, John's voice and thoughts attempt to prod and rouse you from your self-induced trance, but you assure him you're fine. He says he thinks you need some sleep. Sure, Jan. you tell him in return.

When you do go to bed, you say the most alert sentence of the evening.

"I want to start my power training tomorrow," is all you say, and all John supplies in reply is surprise and the promise of calling Rose and Jade over the next day, you don't have class, but John and Jade do, so it'll be you and Rose for a while.

You'll be fine.

Probably.

* * *

You're not fine.

Rose is probing you about John. Of course she knows you're in love with the guy, but does she have to be so blatantly nosy about it?

"I am quite fascinated by the Psychology of love. And your Psychology. You are a telepath after all. It's two birds with one stone, as it were." You scowl at her from your place on your bed. Rose is on John's bed. John is in class and thankfully cannot hear this cluster-fuck of emotion and tom-fuckery. You don't bother to read her mind. You feel as if she would grin even more if you did.

You decide two can play this game.

"So, how are things between you and Kanaya? Last I heard she was hells-a into you and you were at the stance of _"she could sit on my face at any time_"" she raises an eyebrow towards you, clearly catching on to your subject change. She doesn't comment on it, however. You're grateful. You're also glad she doesn't bring up her apparent bet with Jade. You still can't believe that. Seriously. What the fuck.

Rose tells you about the few dates with Kanaya that have transpired, including a not-date date wherein Kanaya was very hesitant to call it such a thing. She also lets you in on her plan to knit Kanaya a gift, and ask to be her girlfriend on the tag of the jumper. Very subtle, but undoubtedly sweet. She tells you that Kanaya has asked Rose if she would accompany her to the _Four Seasons _end of year dance. You remind her that your group will need summer in your small seasonal costume party, and not to leave you all behind, she assures you she will give up some of her time to pose as summer in some photos and witness you, Jade and possibly John get _slightly _drunk.

Someone's going to spike the punch.

You know it.

Because if someone else doesn't, you will.

(Gotta tell John you love him somehow you guess.)

Sigh.

"Away in thought, Dave? Do tell."

You are about to open your mouth to tell her to mind her own business, which undoubtedly would've earned a mark about how nosy you are, possibly even bringing in your own hypocrisy into it, but the door opens, and it seems John and Jade have met up and are ready for action. Power training time, you guess.

"Hey Dave, Rose! You guys ready to start? We gotta set out a schedule, and give ourselves jobs to help Dave!" John seems excited about this, a dip into his thoughts confirms this. He seems endlessly excited about this new venture.

"What do you propose, John?" that's Rose, smiling at him in her usual way, both the thorn and the petal on her name. "Well, me and Jade started talking about it, so we'll run past you what we said." This seems fair enough, so John begins while Jade takes a seat between you and Rose.

"So, I said that since I'm around Dave the most, because we live together, duh, I can keep an eye on him, make sure he does what you girls tell him and make sur ehe keeps himself healthy and whatnot, and keep up with his progress! As well as that, it was agreed between me and Jade that I could be a psychic guinea pig of sorts, so Dave can blow off some steam and practise on someone safely, plus ill accompany him to the gym, I did kinda promise him, heh" nods of approval, and Jade seems rather pleased with herself beside you.

"And Jade could handle the physical stuff! She gave me loads of ideas for what she'd do, but she would tell you more when she has the time…" John seems to run out of steam, then. Jade takes over.

"I can give you a full briefing when its my turn, but we need something for Rose! She mentioned to me she had an idea in mind…" the cue was obvious, and Rose took it. You are left listening, subject to their words, though you have the strangest sensation of being back in high-school, someone telling you where you're going to be when in a manner more constrictive than college. Though that might only be first impressions. Perhaps this training will still be relatively flexible. You hope so.

"I figured focusing on your psychic and mental development would be the ideal role for me. I could also work co-operatively with John in ensuring you are prepared for the eventuality of a psychic based attack on anyone, namely John as he seemed to be the previous target." You still wonder about that. Why him? Will they try again? You don't know. A seemingly forgotten feeling of frustration surfaces upon reflecting on the topic again. You shut it down.

"that sounds fine," is all you reply, and both Rose and Jade wonder if that really is all you have to say, and if you really do like their ideas so quickly within their thoughts, John seems unfazed, and assumes if something doesn't work out how you like, you can talk to the three of them. You exit their thoughts after that and return your power to background work, nothing coherent, just background noise with a further range. You hear Karkat, distantly, you think, but don't bother attempting to read any thought more specific than that.

Besides, the four of you have the task of dividing your time between leisure, practise with John, school/work/adult life commitments, and training from Rose or Jade. Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday are the days you have classes. You thankfully don't need to work, but you wonder if you should soon. Monday is quickly given to Rose, Saturdays to Rose and John, on a rota to switch to Jade and John, Sundays are your days off. Tuesday evenings you have the gym with Jade, and every morning she seemed to want you at a stupidly absurd hour, you dread it but accept. Wednesday is John Day, so any solo practise is saved then, you can also goof off with him. Maybe even sort out the messy feelings/sexual attraction/held back by fears and uncertainties situation. Who knows? Rose also claims you after class for a few hours on a Wednesday, but you also made sure to mention any social events, homework or the like could be reason to cancel with one training partner or another. This is classed as acceptable, and suddenly your weekly schedule is hectic. A couple of hours is also mutually decided upon to work on your incredible _Four Seasons _costumes, you do have a time frame for those, but Rose assures that Kanaya is in on the plan, and willing to help.

You take that as a great relief, and stick a table on your wall, covered in highlighted sections and a key. It's your week, and it's hanging by a pin on your wall, waiting to face the cycles of time.

* * *

_Sorry for the wait! Here it is! I was swept away by school responsibilities and had a bit of writers block anyway. Thank you for your patience and support and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think! See you next time. _


	27. Peace

It's only been three weeks, but you have noticed several things. One, your powers and physical stamina has improved. Two, Rose is relentless. Three, Jade is also relentless. Four, John is still cute and you are _definitely _in love with him but seem fucking incapable of doing anything about it (you've almost accepted how fucked you are at this point in the John department. Or, rather how _not_ fucked you are). Also, that you can't stop staring at him when the two of you (or three-when Jade tags along to the actual gym machinery) go to the gym. It's kind of a problem. You don't dare read his mind to see if he's noticed, because you're embarrassed enough in ignorance.

Jade has had you running around campus at 5am every day. _But _she has you taking siestas at noon when you can. She also has you lifting weights, sword-fighting, and has even trained you in martial arts as best as she can (she was taught properly and is very good- but is not a certified instructor.) and has even taken you to the firing range a few times. (Mostly disastrously outcomes for the first few attempts on the range.) She also leaves you with John to do whatever you want to focus on in the gym.

John has mostly been letting you chill with him, but your practise has gone well with him, and you feel as if you have gained more abilities, and further mastery and control of the abilities you already had. Your headaches are less frequent, you think/hope your mental defences are improving just as well, but there is little you can do to train it without Sollux, who has avoided all contact with you since you tracked down his number and asked him to help. You wonder what's going on with him.

Rose has you doing Yoga and various methods of meditation. She also bought you things to help with chakras and "energy flow" and things, going into a speech on how they could help you psychically and perhaps even psychologically, since traditional psychology cannot work alone with the mind of a telepath. You must admits it has worked wonders, but she is relentless, and the amount of times you've come home, mentally, emotionally, psychologically and psychically shattered is unreal. You think you know how John felt when Vriska was fucking him up.

The _Four Seasons _dance is approaching quickly. A week and a half to go, and your progress on costumes has been tremendous. Kanaya has almost wasted her talents by doing a medical degree. She says she does evening classes for fashion design, and you can tell she has a knack for it, she lights up in the presence of fabric and thread, and her and Rose have had plenty of quality time while designing, measuring and fitting her, and to an extent you three's outfits. But when designing you, Jade, or John's outfits, she hasn't really been alone with Kanaya as often. But her thoughts tell you the two are getting along splendidly, and that Kanaya is designing a "mother nature" outfit to compliment the four of you, and you are _sure_ you heard mention of Rose asking Kanaya on a date in the near future.

As well as this, there has been no sign or trace of both Vriska and Aradia. No one has called the police about Aradia vanishing or the incident with you, John and Vriska or about Vriska enrolling then leaving, nothing has been said at all. You don't want to say anything for fear of breaking a silence you shouldn't. For stirring up something you would later regret. It would keep you up at night if you weren't so exhausted with costumes and training and running at absurd times and actually working towards your degree.

However exhausting your life has been recently, you have enjoyed it. Other than your attempts to train and enhance your abilities, there has been little to no unexplainable/psychic bullshit, but you don't want to jinx anything, so you don't comment on the lack of tom-fuckery aloud.

Right now, you are sitting with Kanaya, Rose (no fucking surprise. Literally- she's been attaching herself to Kanaya as often as possible, though she has attempted to go for subtle, it hasn't really worked. Kanaya doesn't mind, in fact, you can smell a hint of lesbian love in your collective futures and amongst Kanaya and Rose's thoughts, if nothing else.) John and Jade, and you're working on your respective costumes.

As you are broke college students, it's taken saving, Bro's money, Christmas bonuses and begging the expressive arts college to help you for you to get as far as you have. The frost effect and silver glitter and sculptural vines, leaves and withered petals on and around John's outfit were courtesy of your fine arts lecturer (an extra class), who was enamoured with your concept of representing the seasons, and insisted she took photos of you all, and would even allow you to use it in class if it ever became relevant. You doubt it would, which is probably why she allowed it.

Rose, as the summer representative, has a headdress of yellow flowers in full bloom, healthy leaves and green stems weaving together to make her crown of vitality. Some of the sticks and vines in your outfits are _real _sticks- painted to resemble whatever seasonal personality you wished to create. Great money saver, really.

Jade, as the fine maiden of rigorous exercise and spring time, has a Greek style flowing dress, pastel yellow, with a grass effect over the bust, and you plan to braid her endless hair with plant-based accessories, a subtle take on summer, which you believe captures spring. New life. Beginnings. Chocolate. (Her shoes are brown. She says it represents the earth and potential for new growth, but you all know its chocolate.)

Yourself, well. Leaves, nuts, berries, browns, oranges, reds. Your suit is tan, but it looks as if you are carrying the worlds dying leaves on your shoulders. They fall down your front, fixed there with the addition of false dew- beautiful, really. You have your own head piece- hanging acorns and withering leaves, darkened branches carrying the weight of death and change. As autumn is all about death and endings, your shoes are black. So is your shirt. Contrasting heavily with John's crystal white. You know what they say. Opposites attract.

But winter and autumn are only continuations of each-other. So where does your metaphor leave you? You're unsure.

Right now, Kanaya is working on Rose's headdress, Jade is working with Rose- who is flicking her attention between Rose and Kanaya- to plan her hair décor. You and John? Sitting on your asses like the little shits you are.

You have contributed, but your outfits are nearly done, and personally you don't want to poke your nose into someone else's look. A peek into John mind finds a similar respect of personal costumes. You ask the girls if you're needed. They say no, if you have something to do or somewhere to be, you're free to go.

John offers to crack out his DVDs in the dorm-room.

* * *

You absently listen to _The Hunger Games. _You're writing an essay about the importance of the use of angle and lighting in film (with comparison and examples, too), so most of your focus is on that.

Respecting your need to complete work, John has allowed the lights to remain on and has not bothered you, nor given his usual commentary. You miss it in the silence, and try to think of what he would be saying if you didn't need to write this piece of shit.

After pulling yet another essay out your ass, you finally do get to shatter your own silences. John slides in _Rock of Ages _and you let your power blow off some steam. He isn't thinking anything particularly of interest, and there's no-one else in range. His movie commentary has you stifling giggles, and you find yourself content.

* * *

You see Sollux in Starbucks the following day. He looks extremely sleep deprived- more than normal. And when he looks at you, his eyes beg you for an answer you cannot give, for a question that he hasn't asked. He looks taxed, mentally exhausted. You consider the possibility of psychic bullshit- you almost missed it, really. You want to speak to him- ask him of his troubles, but he stands and leaves before you do more than consider it. The dark circles under his eyes haunt you the rest of the day.

* * *

Less than a week until the _Four Seasons _dance- six days, and your outfits are complete. You worry that because the measurements were taken months ago, yours won't fit with all the working out you've been doing, but Jade assures you she'll monitor and lessen your exercise and weight loss, and Kanaya ensures she will be on hand to fix or alter anything until the last minute. It has you excited, but you don't really have time to think about it right now- it's Saturday and you're on a rowing machine at the gym, and John's running in front of you. His soft pants fill the room, as well as the whirring of your rowing and the constant thudding of his feet. Jade sees you staring at him, the way he moves, breathes, smiles, the way his clothes hang on him. Even the slightly off-putting details like the sweat soaking through the old white shirt. She smirks at you and her thoughts of her bet with Rose flit through your mind as well as it does hers. Though she does remind herself to speak to Rose about it, as they both agree that the bet will be achieved, therefore who will owe who money- who will claim victory in a dumbass bet about when John and Dave can get their gay on. You almost laugh. This is stupid.

When you're meditating with Rose on Monday, she asks you why you don't tell him how you feel. John, that is. It comes out of nowhere and surprises you totally. When you just stare at her in shock and don't answer her, she looks at you with a type of pity that has your head tipping downward.

"There is no need to fear the consequences, Dave. You're young and have plenty of room for making mistakes. And a new love could be something beautiful…life is all about the experience, I believe." She says, and you've broken your concentration and meditation pose but you don't care and for once neither does Rose.

"It doesn't stop me from not wanting to get hurt, Rose." She nods. "I know you're sensitive Dave. But I encourage you to take the risk, perhaps it will make me feel better about my own reckless emotions," she says, and you know she means Kanaya.

"Everything okay in camp lesbian?" you ask with concern, and she smiles at you brightly, nodding. Her thoughts tell no tales of distrust or unhappiness regarding Kanaya, and her joy looks beautifully genuine. "I'm glad. But if you get laid on Friday I don't want to know." She laughs at you and says that she promises nothing.

* * *

_Yay dances! Hair update: its fuckin blue tho. Also, thank you for all the comments/feedback/PM's/reviews. I'm glad you guys like the story! And I'm sorry it took so long to get this done, I hope it's okay?_


	28. The Four Seasons Dance

With the four seasons dance a mere 24 hours away, you feel the icy electricity of nervousness wind its way through your very being. Jade and Karkat, Kanaya and Rose, and you and John are all going to the dance, but you all are well aware that in the insanity you will inevitably lose each-other. So the pairs would be the priority in who to find, and you would arrive in them as well, probably at different times. Because knowing you, you'll waste ten minutes giving yourself a pep talk and end up late, and Rose will be right on time.

You find yourself tapping your foot the whole day, and when you go to Starbucks with John, you see him tapping his fingers to his minds inner symphony. It's too regular to be random tapping, you wonder what song he's playing.

That old habit of chewing your lip finds you when you start your day the morning of the dance, your costume looms over you and yet though your anxiety of dancing like an idiot and probably getting drunk and inevitably doing something gay that you'll pretend to regret for John's sake- if he doesn't return your affections, (Which he probably doesn't), finds you doing these things, you also feel excitement burning through your bones, because it's almost the end of the year, you've survived all the classes, exams, social and psychic bullshit, you kept your sanity intact.

Your only regret is this state of limbo with you and John.

You're a coward.

* * *

Rose is texting you, and so it Jade. Both are excited for tonight, and you cannot help but agree with them. Despite your cowardice, both of them tell you how romantic it would be if you "confessed" tonight. You don't like to call it confessing. It sounds rather juvenile. You're an adult dammit. Probably. You _do _have the terrible habit of sending John SpongeBob jokes and you did spend _actual_ money on Sharknado.

Anyway.

Rose tells you not to be afraid. Because even if John rejected you, he wouldn't allow it to ruin the friendship you have, not just between you as a pair, but between the four of you as a group. It niggles at your thoughts, but part of you thinks he would let it ruin it, without even trying or wanting to. You feel it would resemble the act of picking up a sandcastle.

You sigh into your phone screen. No one has classes, and John is watching a movie that you had politely refused. You look over and see him watching intently, headphones winding their way into his ears and effectively allowing for your sigh to go unheard. He doesn't react, and you try and focus your attention on the game you are trying to play. Both of you have been killing time as best as you can, but everyone seems busy. Spending more stress-free, time together, tinged with the excitement for tonight that the air has- even here, in your dorm. You also know that every alcohol-selling store in radius will be dry by the end of it all. So many people have been looking forward to rosy cheeks and slurred words, after a stressful few months. You are too. You worry what you'll be like, however. Most guys or gals who you managed to pull, you managed to do so when the well-known alcoholic confidence had found you. You laughed more, smiled more, you were funny, flirty and had absolutely no filter on your words. You've also known to get teary or do stupid things because they sound remotely interesting, entertaining, or a "good" idea.

John you know to be similar. He also tries to prank people, but usually bursts out laughing before he even pulls it off, thus ruining everything. He gets distracted by bright lights and says a bunch of random shit, bordering on some sort of fucked up philosophy. ("Dave. daVE. DAVE. DAVE MAN." "What" "what if, what I F, we're just like, sims. Someone tapped on my sim and said- drink that beer, and I just did it. Holy shit, Dave," it's a fun experience for everyone, really.)

Rose is either a really, really, _really _gay drunk, or a really emotional drunk, perhaps even both. So you hear. She hasn't touched the stuff in years.

Jade is actually the most excited and hyper drunk you have seen in your entire life. She spends the night dancing, and she's always been responsible with her drinking, eating beforehand, and drinking water at regular intervals. So hangovers have rarely found her.

You hear John's thoughts mix the movies dialogue within his mind (similar to when someone is on the phone- what they hear is reflected in their mind to come up with a response and process the information) but suddenly comes to a stop when he pushes pause.

"_Dave, are we doing pre-drinks?"_

"Only if you want to. I don't know if you want to get wasted tonight, so." He scoffs at you, and it tells you without even reading his thoughts that he wants to get drunk. His exams were stressful, you know. You remember finding him asleep on his desk, wrapped around textbooks, maps graphs and half-written reports. You're glad that's over. For now. There's still three years to go after this. The thought is calming, you don't need to think of the future. Of saying goodbye to people. Namely John.

"_I definitely do. I was going to ask if you wanted to play a drinking game, we could invite Jade and Ro- well, Rose could make sure we don't go too crazy, if she's okay with that…" _

"We could ask." You say. Getting to know Rose was a fun experience. She didn't confide about her issues with alcohol for a few months from your initial meeting that first day here. You hold a deep respect for Rose for it, amongst other things. Not that you really say it. But you're sure she knows.

John says he'll make the call if you get the drink. You head for your mini fridge, and find there's not a lot to work with. John has a bottle of vodka, you have some apple sourz and cider. "Tell Jade to bring what she wants to drink, we only have apple things and vodka" John acknowledges it and begins speaking with Rose.

You ignore his thought, his drifting, and cheek reddening thought. That your love of apples is quite endearing- you aren't really sure how having apple flavoured alcohol can be considered endearing anyway. You absolutely ignore him calling you endearing with such fondness in his thoughts. You ignore it and it changes nothing.

You think about it. You try not to. You swear.

But it does change things.

It changes things a lot.

That wasn't just thinking of you as attractive. That cannot be blamed on a sexual lust that you know he has. That's- that's care. A care so deep that something as stupid as _liking apples- _it makes your head spin, really. Does this mean? No no- you're being stupid. You're not even drunk yet and you're being stupid. You push it out your head, for good this time.

John talks away at you, and you answer with one or two words. He isn't looking at you, but you're playing on your phone again, so your distracted way of speaking is justified. He's looking for a deck of cards to play Ring of Fire. He finds one amongst his things.

Ring of fire consists of having around 12 different types of drink, a deck of cards, a shot glass or two, and a wine or pint glass. You don't have a wine or pint glass, but you have a mug. John asked Jade to pick up some different drinks on her way over- alcoholic and non-alcoholic. You assign a drink to a card number, shuffle the cards and lay them out face down on the table (floor) and bam, one drinking game, not for the faint of heart. John, being the adorable nerd he is, has a deck of cards from a magic kit.

The idea is you pick a card at random, and take a shot of the corresponding drink. After, you pour another shot, and pour it in the big glass. Should anyone draw a king or joker, they must down the unholy concoction within the big glass (mug). You altered the rules for Rose, if she gets a king, joker, or alcoholic drink, she can pass or do a non-alcoholic shot. And the second shot glass has been given a "non-alcoholic" sticker. The afternoon is young, and you don't plan to get drunk yet, so you can't play too long, and John put forward the great rule that if it's a particularly strong drink, (your sourz, John's vodka, for example) you can pass or take a shot of water. You agree whole-heartedly with that idea. You want to be able to get dressed in a few hours.

The girls arrive, with so many different drinks you are full of fear. One looks strange and disgusting, but isn't alcoholic (the point, you assume) and you believe your game has potential to be interesting as fuck.

"You guys ready?" Jade is excited, and you nod and grab yourself a pen and some paper, and write the numbers one to ten, joker and queen and you assign each a drink.

_Beer_

_Cider_

_Water_

_Sourz_

_Coke (diet)_

_Malibu _

_Vodka_

_Tomato juice (ew) _

_Coke (regular)_

_Weird drink thing?_

_Jack- pepsi _

_Queen- wine_

With the drinks set- including a strange and unreadable bottle of what you assume to be a fruit drink of some kind, you begin.

John is relatively unlucky, getting Malibu right off the bat. The coconut flavoured rum was incredibly strong, and had John coughing within seconds. Rose sticks to diet coke, and Jade gets to open your cider. You aren't so fortunate, and get the tomato juice, also known as the most disgusting excuse from a drink this pitiful world spat out.

You don't like tomato juice.

You cringe as you drink, and cringe more when you add it to the cider, Malibu, and diet coke that's in there. You pray that you don't get a king. You think John crosses himself at the already unholy concoction. Rose pats your shoulder in consolation for the monster you have created.

It's John that ends up drinking it. With a few rounds more drinks added as well. That poor man. You find a distant part of your brain saying _good luck kissing him now. His breath. Think of it._

You don't envy him for the next few rounds either.

When you feel giddy, tipsy even, you all call it quits, and Rose escorts the giggly Jade off the premises. You look over, and John is looking out into the distance, with a serious look on his face, he turns to you, and without so much as a twitch he says: _"Winter is coming, Dave." _

Once you realise the words had come out of his mouth and he was crying with laughter on the floor, you tell him to get dressed, and congratulate him on a pun well done.

* * *

Getting ready for the dance is a nightmare. It really is. John is ready before you (you insisted on a shower first), and he looks fantastic. The blue of his eyes is suddenly piercing, like the wind on a bitter winter's day, and it has your mind scrambling to keep focus. You try to ignore his thoughts as you get ready. Hell, you try to ignore your own thoughts as you get ready, too.

He whines with impatience, after his phone pings numerous times. Yours too. It's Rose and Jade arriving. John says Rose has found Kanaya, and Jade is waiting for Karkat. He says the party is underway and is where you both should be, but are not, because you are a "slow butt" which you resent. But you need to look good. (Because you're trying to impress John) because you've got to be as incredible as Rose, Jade, John and Kanaya are going to be with their ensemble. (Still want to impress John. It's pathetic.)

He huffs an alcohol-smelling puff of air, and asks if he can go on ahead without you and meet you by the stage that you both had seen being put up in the massive green in the centre of the campus. You agree with a sigh and a sorry, and you hear John remind himself in his thoughts to text Rose and/or Jade that he was heading out alone. He leaves the door unlocked when he leaves.

You're putting the final touches to your extensive face paint (John only had some white and glitter, lucky asshole, you basically painted a damn mural, a mural of leaves and swirls contouring your face and framing your eyes, which for once are uncovered at John's request, but you have your shades on you.) you find something inside you tugging, screaming you would say, for you to go. You take it as anticipation.

There's a chill in the room, and you notice your window is open. You don't think anything of it. But still, the nagging sensation pulls at you, even more-so when you check your phone to see not a word from John.

You don't worry until Rose texts you.

_TT: where's John? He told me he was leaving early and would meet you here. _

_TG: he's probably lost in the crowd. I'm omw now tho._

You go to turn around, when you see somebody there.

It's Aradia.

Shocked- unable to come up with anything, not even "hello" or "where the FUCK have you been?"- You stand there and stare at her.

She's…different. The life that you remember her to have is gone. The previous vitality has been replaced with a cool calculating stare. You hope this is a temporary thing.

"You must go to him. Find the heir. And I must end this. Or rather, I must truly begin it." And she turns around and leaves, before you even have a chance to ask her what the ever-loving shit she meant. You try to hear her thoughts but you get the voices of the dead. There are too many voices and they are far too loud. You cut it out quickly and grip your head for a second, collecting yourself from the aftermath.

You attempt to follow once you grab your katana (you have no idea how to explain it to anyone but whatever) but there isn't a trace of Aradia. You wonder briefly if you dreamt or imagined the whole thing. Maybe you actually got to the party, someone spiked your drink with some funky stuff, and you're having some sort of delusion. You pinch yourself.

Ouch. Nope. Okay.

You exit the building, with the nagging feeling pulling you impatiently. The music is loud, even from the dorms, and you hear laughing and shouting from the many students congregated in the centre green, though you can't see it.

The buildings, some of them, are quite old. You find yourself slipping through alleyways and looking up at the sky between the rooftops.

And then you stop. You don't know why, but something tells you to stop, a stirring in your psychic energy. Aradia?

You walk on.

You can't see very well because of how dark it is, but you try to keep an eye out anyway, but you find yourself too timid to call out to her. You hear something, a quiet pop sound, like someone knocking something perhaps. You decide to follow it anyway. The nagging feeling gets worse. Your power is screaming at you, tearing your calm into shreds and you don't know why.

You stop short when you smell something.

Blood.

You break into a sprint- someone could be hurt- Aradia? Some drunk straggler from the celebrations? You can't think properly. It gets stronger as you enter a second alleyway. And there you see it.

There's someone laying on the floor, and as you approach, you see a puddle of blood, and the wisps of winter being dyed red.

It's John.

You drop your katana and find yourself scrambling to find a pulse.(_no no no no NO this CANT be HAPPENING you can't BREATHE) _ You prey to deities you aren't sure exist for any signs of life in a face too chilling to be living. (_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GOD NO) _Nothing. The constant thump of his life has been extinguished, and you find yourself screaming out in anguish. (_ANYTHING BUT HIM.)_ Tears find you and you greet them, blood mingles with the outfits Kanaya worked so hard to produce. Tears dilute blood, but are quickly overpowered by the sheer quantity. Your hands are stained a red that feels irreversible.

John's gone.

John's dead.

* * *

_I hate me too. John dies at the end. The almost end. I'd say there's about two chapters left, but there is plenty of room for a sequel if it's what you want. Also, the ring of fire rules are based off of the ones I use when I play. Drink responsibly nerds. _


End file.
